Night and Light, Yin and Yang
by killerninja123
Summary: She's light and he's night. He's yin and she's yang. What happens when these two opposites meet? T just in case
1. Chapter 1

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>I peered outside at the window as I saw New York. The sun came up as the night disappeared into the horizen. I tried to wipe off my sweaty hands on my uniform brown skirt. Mom looked at me with the wing view mirror. She sighed as she stopped the car from the red light.<p>

"Hinata, it's going to be fine." Mom said. "You might like New York."

"No it won't." I objected. "It's going to be like the same thing everytime."

"Maybe this time will be different," Mom said hopefully. "The company is staying at New York for now on. We can finally stay at one place, instead of moving around a lot."

The green light turned on and the car began to move. While Mom was driving, I fiddle with my two index fingers together. It always happens like that when I'm getting nervous for something that is new and changing. As mom drove, I saw the Empire State Building. It was really magnificent scenery. As the car stopped, I look outside of the window. There was a large brown-black building. I saw students at my age going inside the building. Like the girls, I was wearing the uniform that had a white collar shirt, a black jacket over it, a brown tie, and a brown skirt, while the guys wore only black.

"You'll be fine, Hinata," Mom said. "You might make some friends this time."

"I miss my old friends from, Washington," I said. "Before the company started to move us around the states."

"Hinata, just try to make a good impression," Mom said in an encouraging voice. "Don't be so shy and timid of everyone around you. It's not going to be like last time in Hawaii."

I sighed. "I'll try, but it'll be the same thing like many time: going to a new school, try to have friends, and lastly getting bullied by girls and harass by boys."

Mom turned to me. She reached into her pocket and got out a small box, that looked like it was fit for a ring or some kind of jewelery. Mom handed me the box and I took it. As I open the box, inside was a necklace of a locket and in the middle was a sun.

"Your father wanted me to give this to you before he...left," Mom confessed.

I looked at Mom. She rarely talked about Dad. When I asked her about him, when I was little, she told me that he had to go away to work for NASA and study about the suns in the galexty. I took out the necklace and put it on. The locket gleamed as if it was touched by the sun itself.

I smiled a little. "Thank you, Mom."

Mom smiled back. "Now get going. I'll see you at three."

"Actually, I've found a part time job at a bakery," I said. "I will just go work there every after school. I'll be home at five."

"When did you start to look for a job?" Mom asked

"After we got our apartment." I replied.

"Okay, but try not to over stress yourself," Mom warned. "If bad happens, contact me as soon as you can."

I sighed. "Yes, Mom."

I got out of the car and waved a farewell to Mom. She waved back and drove away until the sun had gotton higher and I couldn't see her anymore. I inhaled and exhaled a breath as I turn around to face the school. My heart was pounding rapidly as my nerves overwhelmed me. My legs began to shake and my cheeks flushed red. Sweat was dripping at the side of my head.

I slowly walked to the from doors of the school, as my legs tremble. Then someone pushed behind me and I bumped into a person and fell on my butt. I look up and saw a girl. She was wearing the same uniform as me. She had light brown hair, she had green eyes like grass, and a huge forehead which she doesn't look like she didn't mind about it. Some of the guys stared at her as if she was their prize model of the cenurty.

"I-I-I'm s-s-sorry!" I stuttered

"Move it, you freak!" the girl shouted angrly at me.

I got up quickly and walked away from her. I went to the office and got my schedule from the office. The bell rang and a student office took me to the classroom. My heart was beating rapidly as if nine atomic bombs were about to explode. I tried to calm myself down, but nothing worked. My first class in my schedule was Home Econmics. I was glad about having the cooking class first. I do enjoy cooking and I always cook my mother food becaues she's a horrible cook.

As the student office, open the door to the classroom, the teacher stopped talking and stared at me. The teacher had warm firy red hair with warm brown fire-like eyes. She was wearing an apron and I think that she was about to tell her students to cook something.

"You have a new student." The student office said. "She's a transfer student from Hawaii."

The class full of students started to talk at once. The teacher smiled. The office student left and closed the door behind me. I walked slowly and shyly to the fornt of the room. I lifted my head up so everyone can see me. My face was turning pinkish red as everyone stare at me as if I was a new show on T.V. I could see the girl that I ran into this morning was there and she was glaring at me like crazy. I notice in the corner there was a dark, gloomy boy about my age. He had black, silky thick hair with brown eyes. He was wearing the same uniform like all the men in the school, but the difference is that he was wearing an avaitor jacket.

"Welcome to Manhatten, New York," The teacher said. "My name is Miss Hearth and this is the rest of my class. Now tell us your name."

"M-My n-n-name i-is H-Hinata K-Kana." I announced as I stuttered.

The girl, who I ran into this morning started to laugh as if my name was a joke.

"Hinata?" The girl laugh. "What kind of name is that? What a stupid name! That name is form the stupid anime show that nerds watch and your idiotic mother must of name you."

"Daisy!" the teacher, Miss Hearth snapped.

"My father named me, 'Hinata.'" I said shyly.

"Well he's stupid." The girl Daisy said.

I stayed quiet. I wasn't sure how to respond to that. Mom told me, my father named me 'Hinata' becaues it means 'sunny place' and I'm kind of like the sun. A shy and timid sun, I should say. I'm not sure what 'Kana' means, but my Mom won't tell me. She only told me that's it is a Hawaiian name.

Miss Hearth sighed. "Daisy, I will see you after class, and Hinata, why not you sit at that open seat over there?"

Miss Hearth was pointing to a seat in front of the dark, gloomy boy. I nodded nervously and stumbled my way through the class. As I sat down at my seat, I was nervous about the boy behind me. His face was so emotionless it's like he doesn't have any feeling.

Miss Hearth talked about the different foods of each culture had. I wanted to make some pastries. I'm good at making those, even other types of appetizers too. After her lectures, she told the class to cook a decent dessert. I was excited for this event, but my emotions change, when Miss Hearth assigned me to a group. She put me in a group with the gloomy, dark boy, who was called, Nico di Angelo. He was the only pathner that was open, while the other groups were in the groups of three.

Miss Hearth told me I could make whatever dessert I want. I decide to make red velvet chocolate chip cookies. I've always love to make those cookies on special occations. I took out all of the ingrediants. I messured everything correctly and out it in a mixing bowl. As I was stiring the dough, I realized that someone was watching me. Nico, the gloomy boy, and Daisy, the girl who I met earlier. Nico only look at me for a few seconds and went back to do his cooking. Daisy glared at me as if she wanted to beat me up into a million of pieces.

After I was done, I put the doiugh into the oven and waited. I was nervous about making new friends. I tried to open my mouth, but every time I did, my face gets all red, and I closed my mouth right away, feeling shy and embaressed. When the cookies, were done, the smell of the aruoma hypnotized me. Miss Hearth came over and tried my well cooked treats.

She smiled. "Wonderful, you must be a great cook."

"I cook many times when my mom has to work overtime." I said

Miss Hearth went over to Daisy's group. There was a chocolate truffle. Miss Hearth poped one into her mouth. Her face was filled with disgust. She slowly chewed the chocolate and finally she swallowed it. Quickly, she grabbed a glass of water and gulp it all down, so the flavor was out of her mouth.

"So?" Daisy asked.

"You need to put more sugar, salt, and milk," Miss Hearth croaked. "The chocolate tasted very plain."

Everyone snickered, except for me. Daisy glared at me as if she wanted to beat me up. I got to admit, I was scared of her, but I try not to show it. I think my first day at New York, may not be pleasent, of what my mom would hope for.

* * *

><p>-lunch-<p>

I was glad my other two classes were over. I kept on stuttering everytime. Also Daisy is in my other two classes and so was Nico di Angelo. I was most definatly nervous of both of them. The food made me feel better. My Mom made me some pasta, with black pepper, onions, some meat, and a tiny bit of chilli, she also made me some creamy chocolate fudge. As I was eating, I saw three shadows above me. I look up and saw Daisy and with her were other two girls. One girl was blonde with blue eyes and the other was black hair with green eyes.

I gulped. "H-H-Hi?"

The blonde girl laugh. "Wow, your a stuttered are you?"

"Look how quiet and stupidly shy she is!" The black hair girl laughed. "No wonder she didn't make any friends."

I wanted to protest, but I don't want to get into trouble. I do have friends, but they were all the way from Washington. Daisy grabbed my lunch and took a bite. She spitted out and smirked at me. Then she pour it on my head.

The girls laughed. "Well, that look suits you well."

"And you say her name was Hinata right, Daisy?" The black hair girl asked

Daisy nodded. "Yes, Amy, and what a stupid name she has. What do you think Isabelle?"

"I can agee more." Isavelle said

Daisy took my creamy fudge and ate it. She smirked to herself and shared the dessert with her friends. My stomach growled with starvation. I knew this was going to happen. I knew I was going to get bullied anyway. Amy, Isabelle and Daisy each got out a bottle of water and poured it on me. The pasta rolled off of my head and landed on the floor as if a pizza had splat on the ground. The cafeteria was silent and everyone started to laugh or muttered behind my back.

"That's the new girl huh? I heard she was named after that stupid nerdy show."

"Yeah, her name is Hinata Kana."

"Hinata Kana? What kind of name is that?"

"What a stupid name? Who ever names their her like that is stupid!"

"I heard her dad named her 'Hinata.'"

"Then he's a stupid anime freak too!"

Daisy grabbed me by my shirt and punched me. the impact of her punched made me fall backwards, but I hit someone and I landed on my butt. I felt a tray of food fell on me. Daisy and her crew laughed from more, even the rest of the students. I turn my head to see the person I bumped into. My eyes widen. It was the gloomy quiet boy, Nico di Angelo. He looked at me with the same expression: No emotions.

I look away from him. I feel so ridiculous right now. I don't belong in this school or anywhere else, expect my hometown Washington. Then three boys came and wrap their hand around the three girls. _It must be their boyfriends_, I thought. The boy holding Amy had dark brown hair and brown eyes, the one holding Isabelle had black hair and blue eyes, and the one with Daisy had black hair and black eyes.

"She's cute," Daisy's boyfriend smirked. "but not hot enough like you, Daisy."

"So this is the runt that ran into you this morning, huh?" Amy's boyfriend asked

Daisy nodded. "Yes, Tod that's her."

"Why not we have some fun with her?" Isabelle's boyfriend requested as he punched his fist into his palm.

"Yeah, can we Dais?" Daisy's boyfriend asked

Daisy smirked. "Do what ever you want, Robbert, Mason. As long as she knows who's she's messing with."

Daisy, Isabelle, and Amy walked away, leaving me with these three boys and an emotionless boy behind me. The three men cracked their knuckles and their necks. I sighed silently to myself. I never got beaten up by boys before, but only girls. This is new to me, but I know I'm going to end up in the hospital anyway. The three boys walk a few steps up to me and I knew they were ready. The one in the middle, Mason pulled back his arm as if he was trying to get a good aim at my face. I flinch as I was to feel the pain of his punch. As Mason began to strike, all of the sudden he was slammed into the wall.

There Mason was slammed against the wall, but behind him was Nico di Angelo. There was a small anger in him and he seems to have this dark aura that made Mason's two friends move three steps back as if Nico was a threat to them. Then Nico grabbed Mason and pushed him into Robbert and Tod.

"Why you little-" Mason began to say

"If I were you, leave or I will make sure you're in your grave," Nico threaten.

Mason turned pale and ran away, so did his friends. I wasn't sure if I should either be astonished or scared. Nico turned and look at me. I gulped silently. I wasn't sure what he was going to do to me. A boy never stand up for me before. Unexpectedly he grabbed my wrist and took me out of the cafeteria. Everyone in there was silent as if they've never seen this before. My face flushed red as if I was either embaressed or just blushing in plain sight. I tried to stop him as I can, but Nico just kept on walking.

"W-W-Where a-are y-you t-taking m-me?" I asked as I stuttered.

"Taking you to the nurse's office," He replied. "You need to get a change of clothes. Food is all over you."

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>

**Author's note:**

**I don't have anything against anime, just to let you know. I love anime with all my heart. If you look into my profile, it'll show you what kind of anime I read and watch. Also I like the name 'Hinata' anyway. Also just to tell you there will be CHB in the story, but it'll come at the almost to the very end of the story, but the characters will be there. I can tell you that Percy, Annabeth, and maybe Leo or the Stoll brothers are in there, but I don't know about the rest.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>As we got to the nurse's office, Nico explained what happen. Actually he lied about it and said that I was clumbsy enough to trip and food landed on my head. I wasn't okay with the lying at all, but somehow the nurse believed the lie. The nurse said that I can call my mom to get me some fresh new clothes, but since, my mom might be at work, or at home unpacking our belongings right now, I don't want to be a burden to call her what had happen. I knew she'll give me one of her nice and caring lectures that I will make friends, but those lectures never worked anyway.<p>

"Or, you can wash your clothes at our school laundry room," The nurse added.

My eyes lit up with delight. "That's great!"

The nurse handed me a pair of red sweat shirt and pants. I change my clothes at the restrooms and washed my dirty food covered clothes in the washing machines. My stomach growled. I was still hunery, since my lunch was destroyed by Daisy, Isabelle and Amy. I went through my backpack as I dig through the binders and textbooks. I always bring one extra food with me just in case if something bad happens. Finally I found a piece of candy. It was small, round, and had red stripes. A mint candy. I knew that it won't fill me up, but it's food and i had no choice what to eat. I'm just starving.

"Here," said a voice.

I turn around and saw Nico. He was holding out a sandwhich to me. The sandwhich was just a regular sandwhich, maybe from Subways. I slowly hesitate as I took the sandwhich from him. I nervously took off the plastic wrap and ate it very slowly. I carefully swallowed the food as it calms my stomach.

"W-Where did y-you get t-this?" I asked

"I have friends," He answered shortly. "They love stealing and pranking."

I knew that he meant his friends stole the food for him, but why would he help me? I open my mouth to say one more thing, but he left before I can say thank you. I continue to eat the sandwhich as I watch my clothes being washed and dried. It took a while, but I was happy to be alone. I started to cry a little, while I was alone. I think I'm not going to like it here at New York after all, since of what happened at lunch. After it was done, I change back into my uniform and return the sweats back. The bell rang and the halls were packed with people.

I quickly walked to my class as fast as I can. As I got into class, Mason, Tod, and Robbert were here. It turns out that they are in the same class as I am. As I sat down at my seat, I can hear the three growling at me.

"Don't get yourself lucky, freak!" Mason whispered in my ear. "Emo may be saved your ass, but we're not through with you yet!"

I gulped and didn't say anything. Being in the rest of my three classes were the same as usual, I intorduced myself as the new transfer student, get picked on every minute, and being shy and timid as usual. Everytime the teacher calls on me, I played with my fingers and began to stuttered, then everyone laughs at me.

I always hated that. I hate how people treat me whenever I move to a different state. Even at Washington, people laugh at me as if I was a joke. Everytime I tried to say something, they just laugh at me. They always make fun of me about how I look and how I talk. They make fun of how my tawny hair and golden eyes are abnormal and they said that I look like I have tiger fur and eyes. I felt like no one can understand what I'm going through. I felt like I could just keep my voice shut forever, while people can make fun of me. It always gives me stress of what I go through.

I was glad school was over. I can finally get to the bakery and make some money. As I went in the bakery, I got my apron on and started to work. The manager wanted me to make some cakes, cookies, scones, and any sugary treat I can makem also I ran to take orders, but I didn't mind. I was glad about being able to cook. I love cooking and I never stop. My mom always let me cook whenever I want.

"Hey, Hinata can you take the order at table 3?" One of the workers called out.

"O-Okay!" I called back.

I took out my small notebook and pen and went to table three. As I got there, I saw two teenagers. One was a boy with black hair and green eyes and the other was a girl with blonde hair and intense gray eyes. They out down their menus and smiled at me.

"Um...uh...w-what d-do y-you l-like t-to h-have?" I asked nervously

"Blue chocolate chip cookies," the black hair boy replied. "and a welcome cake to go."

I nodded as I wrote down of what the boy said.

"I-Is th-there anything e-else you l-like?" I requested

"No, that's about it," The blonde girl said

"What would you like the welcome cake to say?" I asked again

"'Welcome to the neighborhood,'" The boy answered

I gaved the two a friendly smile and walked into the kitchen. I started cooking right away. I wasn't sure how can you make blue cookies, but I think you use food coloring on it to bring out the color. As I put the dough into the oven, I started to make the cake. The cake was the longest to make, but it was great too. I get to make my own designs on it and everything. When the cookies were done, I set them on the cooling rack to cool, and I started to layer the cake. Since the cookies were blue, I wanted to make the frosting blue too. After I was done, I put the cake in it's box and put the cookies in the bag. As I went out of the kitchen, I put the desserts on the table.

The boy smiled and shoved his face into the cookies. The blonde girl smiled as she rolled her eyes. Then she gives the boy a punch on the shoulder. They must be a couple, I thought. The blonde girl gave me a tip, as she carried the cake, while the boy kept on shoving his face in the bag. As they left, I continue to take other orders and continue to cook.

When my time was done, I walked home. I didn't mind walking home by myself, but I sometimes get nervous on walking back becaues you never know that someone can just kidnap you from out of nowhere. I finally got to the bulding and went on the elevator. As the doors slide open, I stroll around the halls and I found the apartment room. I took out the key, that my mom gave me before we went into the car. I put in the key in the lock and open the door. As I got inside, I saw my mom talking to a woman with black-brown hair and sea like eyes. Also with them was a man with pepper salt hair. Mom, the man and the woman were laughing and chattering. Mom turned and saw me as I closed the door behind me and walking to them slowly.

"Oh, Hinata you're home," Mom said. "This is our next neighbor, Sally Jackson and Paul Blowfis."

"N-Nice to m-meet y-you," I stuttered.

Sally Jackson smiled. "It's nice to meet you too, your mother told us wonderful things about you."

"Hinata, Sally has a son that's only two years older than you," Mom said. "She also has her nephew here too."

"And my step-son's grilfriend too," Paul added. "Bascially, all three of them are here."

"Huh?" I asked

"I'm Sally's second husband," Paul explained. "I'm also her son's step father."

I nodded understanding. "So what happen to her first husband."

Unexpectedly, Sally began to chuckled evily. "Oh...uh, he just wanted a divorce. That's all."

Paul chuckled nervously as well. I raised an eyebrow. That was seriously wierd and suspiscious of them. It's like Sally had done something bad to her first husband.

"Anyway, my son is here and he bought a welcome cake," Sally said. "I would have made it myself, but I was too busy with my book. Paul can you call, Percy?"

Paul nodded. "Percy, Annabeth! Hikari's daughter is here!"

"Coming Paul!" said a familiar voice

Then out came the kitchen was the same boy and girl that I saw. They were two years older than me, like Mom said. As the boy Percy and the girl, Annabeth saw me, their eyes widen in astonishment. Percy's mouth drop as if he never suspected this. Annabeth smiled as if she knew it from the start.

"W-We m-met at the b-bakery," I said. "I-I was w-working t-there."

"So you're my new nieghbor!" Percy said.

"Well, duh, Seaweed Brain!" Annabeth said. "We went to that same bakery every day and you never noticed?"

Percy blushed in embaressment. "Yes.."

Mom frowned. "I thought your nephew was with them, Sally."

"My cousin was with us," Percy said. "but he had to go somewhere, but he should be here any minute."

"I am here, Percy," said an another familar voice.

This time, I turned around. I do recongized that voice. There come out of the shadows was a boy with black hair, brown eyes, and wore dark clothing. My eyes widen in shock. This cannot be! As the Percy's cousin saw me, his eyes widen too. There was a long pause.

"Y-You!" I shouted.

"You two know each other?" Mom asked

I nodded. "I h-have t-three classes w-with h-him!"

"I believe we haven't introduced ourselves properly," Nico said. "I'm Nico di Angelo, Percy's cousin. I know you, Hinata Kana, becaues like you said, I'm in three of your classes."

Mom smiled. "Well then, Hinata why not you show, Percy, Annabeth, and Nico around our home?"

"That's a great idea, Hikari," Sally said. "I think the four of them should get to know each other."

Mom nodded. "Hinata, why not you take them to your room? Your room is fully unpacked unlike the rest of our home."

I finally wished that Mom would not say that. I sighed. "Okay, p-please c-come this w-way."

I guided the four teenagers into the hall and into my room. As we got inside, my room was painted with lavender walls, a white cieling, a sunny yellow bed, a tiger poster, chinese lanterns, a hawiian flower, and a violin.

"Cool room," Percy said.

"It's really nice," Annabeth said

"T-Thank y-you." I said

I saw down on my bed and I watched as Percy, Annabeth, and Nico take a look around my room. Percy looked at my posters as if it was entertaining, Annabeth looked at my lanterns and my hawiian as if she knew some history behind it, and Nico just looked at my violin with an emotionless expression.

"You play the violin?" Nico asked

I nodded. "Yes, I love my violin. It's where I mostly listen to, whenever I want to hear music. I've been playing the violin since I was five. My mom used to be a violinist."

"Can you play a song for us?" Annabeth asked. "You one or two."

I started to blush. "I've never played for anyone, except for my Mom."

"Well, your Mom is right the livingroom, so she will be able to listen," Percy pointed out.

I sighed heavily. He is kind of right, but I'm very shy to play it in front of people and it makes me real nervous and a lot more shy. I gulped and walked over to my violin. I rested my chin on the violin. I tried to think what song I should play. There were many songs, that I like, but the most song I like was called Blue Bird, by Ikimono Gakari. I exhaled out and began to play as I remember the lyrics in my head:

_You said that if you could flap your wings_  
><em>You would never come back down <em>  
><em>You always aimed for that blue, blue sky<em>

_Still without remembering "sadness"_  
><em>I begin to grasp "pain" <em>  
><em>When these feelings reach you<em>  
><em>They will change into "words"<em>

_As you awaken from a dream _  
><em>In an unknown world <em>  
><em>Spread your wings and take flight<em>

_You said that if you would flap your wings_  
><em>You would never come back down <em>  
><em>You aimed for that white, white cloud <em>  
><em>You know if you can just make it through<em>  
><em>You'll find what you seek<em>

_Keep trying to break free for that blue, blue sky _  
><em>That blue, blue sky<em>  
><em>That blue, blue sky<em>

_Using a sound like harsh words_  
><em>You broke the old window that was rusty <em>  
><em>You got tired of seeing the cage<em>  
><em>You threw it away and never looked back<em>

_The pulse that beats quickly _  
><em>Catches my breath <em>  
><em>Kick this window and take flight<em>

_You said that if you ran_  
><em>That you can do it <em>  
><em>That far far voice that calls out to you <em>  
><em>To take your very radiant hand<em>

_Just to search for that blue, blue sky _  
><em>I understand if you fall<em>  
><em>But continue to go after the light<em>

_You said that if you could flap your wings_  
><em>You would never come back down <em>  
><em>You search for that white, white cloud<em>

_You know if you can just make it through_  
><em>You'll find what you seek<em>

_Keep tryïng to break free for that blue, blue sky _  
><em>That blue, blue sky<em>  
><em>That blue, blue sky<em>

After I was done, Percy and Annabeth were clapping. My face was fully red after that small preformance. Nico's expression was still the same. I don't know why he's always emotionless. I guess he just likes to be quiet and have no emtion at all. I put the violin on the bed as I sat down on my bed to relax myself.

"That was wonderful!" Annabeth cried.

"Man, you're good." Percy said

"T-T-Th-Thank y-you," I blushed.

"Can you also sing?" Annabeth asked as if she was suspicous about something.

I shook my head. "I don't know. I just know how to play the violin and that's it."

"Do you like guitars?" Percy asked eagerly.

I chuckled nervously. "I'm sorry, but I don't like guitars, including the electris guitar."

"How about other instraments?" Annabeth mentioned.

"No, I don't play the other ones," I replied. "I just play the violin and sometimes the piano."

"Percy, Annabeth, Nico, it's time to go!" Sally's voice called through the hallway.

"Coming, Mom!" Percy called back and then he turned to me. "Well, it was nice meeting you. I hope you enjoy your stay here."

"I hope I can hear you play the violin more," Annabeth said. "There is a lot of good history behind them."

I stood up and watch as Percy and Annabeth went out of my room holding hands, Nico was slowly walking behind him.

"Um...uh...Nico!" I called.

Nico stopped and barely turned to me. "What?"

"Th-Thank y-you for helping m-me to-today," I stuttered as thanked him.

"You shouldn't be thanking me." Nico said, as his voice was emotionless.

I was confused. What did just happened? "Huh?"

"You should watch yourself more often," Nico continued. "Have you seen yourself lately? You're wierd, too shy, and stupid for letting yourself to get bullied. People like you should just go back where you came from. A city like this won't take you seriously."

As he walked away to catch up with Percy and Annabeth, I sat on my bed. I was shock of his respones. The words echo in my head as I hear the door slammed closed right in front of me.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>

**Bascially, Nico will be rude, quiet, tough, and won't speak much, but we'll see how he changes when he gets to know Hinata.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>The next day, I felt like I didn't want to go to school. Mom forced me to get out of bed and change into my uniform. I was tired for staying up until two o'clock in the morning. I had to walk to school becaues mom said that she's having a lot of interviews to get a job, also she says that our apartment is closed to the school, so she wants me to walk to school to save gas. I didn't want to walk to school, but I had no choice. Before I walk out of the door, I grab a piece of bread with butter. I knew it was not a proper breakfast, but I wasn't that hungry.<p>

As I walk out of the door, I pass some of the neighbors. Then I heard the door opened and shut. I gulped to myself. I was afriad that might be Nico. I slowly turned my head so see if it wasn't him, but I was wrong. It was him. I kept my head stright forward. Sweat was dripping out of my chin. The words came back to me as I remember what Nico had said to me. I actually do watch myself, but I always care about the people first and then I watch myself. I know that I'm not stupid, but I can be very wierd becaues of my shyness. I turn my head one more time to see if he was right behind me, but he wasn't there. He was gone.

I frowned. "How...I thought he _was_ right behind me. It might be my imagination."

When I got to school, I can hear some people teasing me about what happened yesterday at lunch, but the most comments were about Nico and how he helped me. I don't know why everyone was surprised about this, but I guess he's been quiet in the corner so much that it surprises people that he actually talk and do something violent. I wasn't sure if I was right, but I don't want to go to Home Economics. I don't want to see Daisy and Nico. I was afraid if he might say something rude, like he did yesterday.

As soon as I walk into class, Daisy was lgaring at me and Nico looked like he was tired for some reason. I sat down and looked at Nico with concern. His heard was covered with his arms and the desk. He looks like he wanted to go to sleep. I wonder what's up with him. I don't know why he's so tired. As Miss Hearth, came in Nico sat up right away. He looked at me as I was watching him.

"What do you want?" He snapped

"N-Nothing," I stuttered

"Weirdo," Nico muttered

I faced my head back to the front. He doesn't have to be rude to me. I don't know what's up with him. I'm just the person who I am. As class begins, Miss Hearth went over about France and how they ate some exotic foods, like snails and all. While I was listening, I got out my scetch book and started to draw. I sometimes draw what comes into my mind and my emotions. It's always a habit for me to draw in the middle of class, but it keeps me focus on both subjects.

Class ended shortly and my second class was mythology. My mom wants me to learn more about myths becaues she said that my dad was a part of it. I'm not sure how he's a part of Greek mythology, but I guess he knows a lot about Greek myths than the others, so I think my mom wants to know more about myths like my dad. This was also the second class that I have with Nico. He seems to know a lot about mythology than the teacher, but I'm not sure why he's taking this class then.

"Today you're doing a project on two gods or goddess," The teacher, Mr. Swanson explained. "I've chosen your parthners for you instead of you guys choosing your own parthners yourself. In this project I want you to dress up, make a poster, or find an item that represent your god/goddess. You and your parthner will each pick one god or goddess that you like and compare or contrast them and describe what kind of relationships they have."

I was nervous about the teacher picking a parthner for the class. I don't want Daisy to be my parthner at all. She might forced me to do all the work and beat me up everytime I say something. I don't want that to happen. I just want a normal parthner that doesn't bullied me all the time at school. I look at my scetch book to comfort my fright. I drew a picture of the light and dark contrasting to each other that is begining to form yin and yang. In my other drawings I just like to draw something that impressed for amazed me. Sometimes I just look at things and began drawing them.

"Hinata Kana and Nico di Angelo!" Mr. Swanson called out.

I fell out of my chair. Everyone started to laugh at me. Why, oh why do I have to be his parthner? I thought. I don't want that. I would rather get Daisy to be my parthner instead of Nico. I look at Nico at the corner of my eyes. He was shaking my head and muttering about sothing about me being clumbsy. I blushed in embaressment and sat back down quickly. Now everyone was wlkaing about me behind my back. Some of them were just saying some impoilt things right in front of me. I felt like the pain has overwhelmed me. I felt like I can't do anything.

"Now get with your parthner and discuss about what god or goddess that you picked!" Mr. Swanson said

Everyone began to do their work. I walked over to Nico and sat down next to him. I felt completely uncomfortable around him. The look on his face was either emotionless or anger maybe a mix of both.

"S-So, w-what god or goddess did y-you choose?" I asked nervously.

"Hades," Nico replied as if it was obvious. "You?"

"I-I'm thinking A-Apollo," I muttered quietly

"Whatever," Nico said. "Write down what you know and I'll write down what I know."

I nodded quickly and do what he said. I wrote down what I know about the god Apollo. My mom mostly taught me about the children of Zeus who were one of the twelve Olympian gods. Apollo was my favorite male god, while my favorite female goddess was Athena. Athena seems interesting, even how she was born. As the bell rang, Mythology class was over. I wrote one page about Apollo, while Nico just summerized about Hades. I can actually see Hades in him. I mean he seems like a person that doesn't care about anything or anyone.

"D-Do you w-want to d-discuss about the p-project at l-lunch?" I asked

"If you can find me," Nico replied shortly.

Nico left the class without looking back. I sighed and grabbed my stuff. I went to my third class. During the class, I was distracted, wonder what I had done to make Nico dislike me. I was just being greatful that he helped me with Mason, Daisy, and their friends. There's nothing wrong with that. Is there? I wasn't sure, but since we're neighbors, his aunt and my mom might want us to be friends or some sort.

As lunch came, I waited in line for my lunch. I sat at the table at the corner of the cafeteria. I was praying to myself, that Daisy, Mason, and their gang won't bullied me. I don't want to get bullied like that again. I just can't bare to see my mom worrying about me. When I was almost done with my lunch, I had a nice brownie. I was about to take a bite out of it, but then I saw three familar figures. I look up and saw Daisy, Isabelle, and Amy. Behind them was their boyfriends. I gulped and my face flushed with fright.

"I-I-It's n-n-nice t-t-to s-see y-y-you a-again." I stammered.

The six of them laugh as if my voice was a joke. Daisy sneered at me as if she was ammused about something at me, but I know it was somthing that she would make fun of.

"Look at her hair," Daisy said to Amy. "Look how tawny it is."

"I know." Isabelle said. "But her eyes are weird as well. I mean look at them. It's gold! She looks like from that little stupid shy girl from zodiac anime."

"Can y-you p-please s-stop that?" I asked

Daisy laugh. "And look how she talks! She stutteres everytime!"

Mason nodded with agreement. "This is why she doesn't have any friends at all. She's just a shy, stupid, weird looking girl!"

"She's not even hot too." Tod said. "Why would any guy would go out with her?"

"Maybe Emo would date her." Robbert suggested.

Mason shook his head. "Why would any girl even date him? He's so emo that all the girls just stay away from him!"

"Sweetheart, let's just finished of what you were about to do with her," Daisy mentioned. "Also, I want to take the first punch."

Mason smiled. "Well you do have the strength of a thousand men."

Daisy took out a pair of gloves and out them on. She cracked her knuckles and punch her fists. Everyone stopped eating and looked over at my directions. I knew this time, Nico isn't going to come and save me, but I've got to do something. Since Daisy, Mason, and their friends were not looking, I moved my hands slowly to my drink. I put my hand around the cup as if I was about to take a drink from it.

Daisy smirked at me. "Now, let's just finished this! Cha!"

Before Daisy's fist can hit my face, I threw the cup of soda at her. As I heard a looud splash, Daisy's eyes were shocked. She didn't expected that, even her boyfriend and friends didn't expect that either. Her face turned into rage.

"You son of a-" Daisy began to say

Before she can finished I raced out of the table and ran out of the cafeteria. Daisy, Mason, and her friends ran after me. I ran as fast as I can to get away from them. I don't want to get beat up, but I've got to find a place to hide. As I enter a hallway, that I've never been before, I tried to open each door that I can spot, but all the doors were locked. I can hear Daisy and the others coming this way. Suddenly I notice another hallway. I ran to it and found stairs instead.

I quickly ran up to the stairs. I can hear them entering the hallway. When I touch the door knob, I twisted the knob and went inside. I press my ear against the door to see if they are coming this way. I heard the footsteps pass. I took a peak and saw them running back and forth to see where I had gone. They didn't noitce the stairs at all. I closed the door again, just in case if they did notice the stair way. I turned around to see if there is somewhere I can hide. I suddenly realized that I was outside. I was at the top of the roof in the school. I never knew you can go to the roof.

Suddenly, I saw a dark figure. I walked slowly and cautiously to the mysterious figure. As I got closer, I realized it was Nico. There Nico was leaning against the school roof fences. He was sitting down and sound asleep. I was somewhat curious as my eyes soften. His face is so peaceful as if he'd never had any emotionlessness, haterd, or rudeness. I bent down as I leaned closely to him to see his peaceful face. He does seems relax as if he hadn't had a problem at all. From this view, he seems like a nice person to be around. Why can't he be like that, when I'm around him?

Unexpectedly, his eyes opened.

My face flushed red as if I had a fever. Nico looked at with emotion this time. He was atonished of how I was here. for soem reason, he was too shock to be angry at me being here.

"What are you-" Nico was about to say

Then we heard a loud charging footsteps coming this way.

"Oh no!" I whispered to myself.

I was supposed to say this quietly as ever, but Nico heard me. Nico took my wrist and we ran somewhere on the roof. I notice there was a small narrow passage. We went inside and Nico put me behind him as I felt the wall. I was about to open my mouth, but he covered it with his pale hand. He press his body against mine as I can't move. My face felt hot. I can feel the cold wall against me and the warmth of Nico in front of me. I felt like I was stuck between the wall and Nico.

"Shh," Nico whispered. "Don't say a word."

I nodded rapidly.

I don't know why he's helping me again. I think he must have pity me for being bullied by these people. Then we heard the door open. I saw Daisy and the others were running around the roof to see if I was there.

"Is she here?" Daisy asked

Mason shook his head. "She must here somewhere."

"I'll get her next time!" Daisy said hopefully. "That stupid bitch needs to be taught a lesson."

"So when are you going to deal with her?" Amy asked

"I'll know when the time comes." Daisy replied. "In the meantime, I need to call my mom. I need a change of clothes."

All of them nodded and went out of the roof. Nico slowly removed his hand from my mouth and removed his body off of mine. I looked at him. It's like he's a caring person, but he doesn't want to show it. What if he's not a caring perosn at all? what if he was just saving me becaues of pity? Nico took my wrist again and we got out of the narrow passage.

"You should be more careful about them," Nico said.

"I-I'm sorry!" I apologized as tears rolled over my cheeks.

"Why are you apologizing for?" Nico questioned as his voice was annoyed and caring the same time. "Come on, I'll walk you to your class."

I blinked. Did I heard that right? "W-What?"

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	4. Chapter 4

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>I was nervous of Nico walking me to class. After what happened on the roof, he was back to normal in a split seconds. He ignored me and went back into his emotionless face. I have to ask Percy is he's always like this. He doesn't seems that kind of person to be rude and harsh at all, but he does seems tough, caring, and quiet. When I saw the door of my class, he stopped and turned to me.<p>

"Um...t-thank y-you," I stuttered

"Whatever," Nico said

I raised an eyebrow. I think I'll take that as an your welcome.

"You have work today?" Nico asked

I shook my head. "I work on Tuesdays, Thursdays, and Sundays."

"We can work on the project at my place." Nico said. "I don't care what time you come, just come."

I nodded.

Then Nico walked away from me. I scurry into my classroom. Mason and his friends were glaring at me to see where I was. I can predict them thinking of how to beat me up, since I splashed soda on Daisy, just for self defence. As class started, Mason and his friends were bothering me. They were flicking my hair and talking about me behind my back, but my mind was on something else. Nico kept on changing back and forth. One minute he doesn't care about me and few seconds later he cares about me. I don't understand why he's like this.

As my classes went by, school was over. I stayed after school just to draw in the library. for some reason I drew a picture of Nico. I drew of him sleeping that I saw at lunch. I drew how he looked so peaceful as if he was a caring person afterall. I drew of him every drawing style I can think of. Realisim and japanese animemation. Both of these types were susccefully drawn. I got down every detail of what I remember, even I drew of when he walked away from me.

I don't know why I draw him, unexpectedly. I somehow fell there's more of him to be discovered than of what his appearance, rude, harsh, and emotionless person he is. It looks like as if something had disappoint him that made him this way. After I finished drawing, I started to color the picture with prismacolor pencils. I really like using these type of color pencils than crayola. When the coloring was done, it looked like the same thing of what I remember. I put my drawing book in my backpack. I don't want anyone to see this. It'll be too embaressing for Nico to see it too. He might think I'm weird.

I walked out of the school, carfully to see if Daisy, Mason, or anyone of their friends is going to beat me up. I clutch my locket. The locket was warm as if the sun has poured it's powers inside the necklace. I prayed to myself that I would go home saftly than getting beat up. I don't want my mom to worry, it'll hurt her that I don't tell her what happened yesterday and today when I was bullied.

"There she is!" Shouted a familiar voice

I gasped and turned around. "Oh no!"

I began to run. Daisy and her friends are after me. I need a place to hide again. I can't go back to the school, they might stuff me inside a locker. Up ahead, I saw the building of the apartments. I need to get into the building in an easy way instead of just running inside, while a bunch of girls are chasing you, but I have no choice. I went inside as I closed the door behind me. I look back and saw Daisy and her friends running to the apartment. I quickly looked around and saw the fire exit.

I went inside and locked the door. There right in front of me was a fire pole. The door knob began to bang and tried to twist and turn. I quickly went to the pole and began to climb. As I got to the top, I saw a door. I open the door and shut it. I breath heavily, hoping the Daisy and her friends won't find me.

"What are you doing?" asked a voice

I turn my head and saw Nico. When...? How did he get there? My face flushed red as a strawberry. There's nothing wrong with him, except that he's wearing a sleeveless black collar shirt that is unbuttoned. You can see his built body and his muscles.

"Um...uh...um," I said hesitately.

Nico raise an eyebrow.

"D-Daisy a-and h-h-her f-f-friends t-tried to b-beat m-me u-up," I explained. "S-So they c-chased me her a-and I-I t-tried to f-find a p-place to h-hide."

Nico sighed as if he was tired of this. "At least we can do our project together. Let's go into my room and we'll work there."

I nodded. I do wonder what Nico's room looks like. Nico guided me into the hall, while I was there, I saw Percy as we passed his room. Percy had a giantic bag of home made blue chocolate chip cookies. I think Percy likes these cookies becaues they are the color blue, I'm not sure, but it's my guess. When we got to Nico's room, Nico opened a solid black door. I peered inside the room. The walls were black, even his bed, computer, dresser, and everything. He had pictures of skulls, bats, and bones all over the walls.

Nico went into his room as if it was no problem. I followed him inside. As I looked around I saw two picture frames on his black nightstand. I looked at the pictures and saw one picture was Nico. He looked about ten years old and next to him was a girl that looked like him, but she had a single briad and was wearing a green hat. In the picture Nico was actually smiling as if he enjoyed being around with the girl. The girl did looked twelve, but I think it might be someone who he's related to. Maybe a sister? I'm not sure, but he sure does look happy for once.

The next picture Nico was with a girl about his age. He was smiling and his face was half red and half pink. He was wearing the same jacket he always wear. the girl next to him, was wearing a kind of punck or goth clothes. She had choppy black hair and electric blue eyes. She was wearing a black shirt with a two lighting bolts. One of the lighting bolts were blue, while the other one was yellow. I noticed that in the picture Nico and the girl were holding hands as if they were a couple. Actually they look like a couple.

"Come on, we don't have all day!" Nico snapped

"Um... who is that girl?" I asked

"The one with the green hat is my sister, Bianca," Nico answered quickly. "She died."

"I-I'm s-sorry," I said

"But I have another sister," Nico pointed out. "She's not my full sister, but were half siblings."

I nodded and asked. "And what about the other girl with the lighting shirt?"

Then Nico's face harden as if that the girl bring him bad memories. I didn't mean to asked that kind of question, but I guess I wanted to get to know Nico more.

"Let's just do our project!" Nico shouted. "I don't have time for questions."

I did what he said. I sat down on the floor and too out the paper that I wrote about Apollo. Nico took out his paper about Hades. Then Nico went into his closet and got out a postar board. I didn't know he bought the board. I thought one of us is going to by it tomorrow for class, but I guess the fast we finish this the fast we have time for anything.

As I was drawing a picture of Hades and Apollo, I gazed at Nico with curious in my eyes. I still think there was something about him that he's hiding. It felt like he had some certain pain, but I could only tell that it was from that the girl with the lighting shirt.

"W-What d-do y-you t-think?" I asked Nico as I handed him a picture of Hades and Apollo.

Nico took the picture and looked at it. His eyes widen in amazed, but he didn't even smile. "This is great. most people would make Hades's face a haterd look."

"I always thought Hades is a grumpy person, so I drew it like that." I muttered.

"My aunt told me that you don't have a father," Nico said. "Is that true?"

I nodded. "Yes, my mom told me that he left before I was born becaues he had to work at NASA to study the sun."

After that Nico didn't say anything. He conintue to work. As we were working, Percy's mother, Sally gave us some snacks. The food was very tasty. Sally is sure a good cook. After we finished out snacks we continue to work silently. I wanted to talk to Nico and ask him questions, but I know he'll be very irritated about it. Hours later we finished out project. It looked great. I gazed at the picture that I drew. In the middle of Apollo and Hades was yin and yang. Light and night, life and death. My mom taught me about yin and yang once. She said that the only way you can remember that symbol was light if yang and night is yin.

Then I heard a doorbell rang. I heard the door open and a woman's voice. It must be my mom. What time is it, I thought. I look at the time and it was seven o'clock. I slap my hand on my forhead. I was supposed to make dinner, but I forgot. The door flew open. I was right, it was my mom.

"Mom, I-I'm s-s-sorry, I f-forgot to get h-home and m-make d-dinner," I apologized.

Mom smiled. "There's no need for you to apologized. Sally and Paul had invited us to eat dinner with them today."

"Huh?" Nico and I both said at once. Nico and I look at each other. In five seconds, he looked away.

Sally nodded. "That's right, I invited your mother, so we can get to know each other more. You and Nico need to know more about each other too. You two barely talk to each other."

I got to admit, but she was right. We barely did talk to each other and somehow I had this feeling I need to repay Nico for helping me twice when I was bullied. I don't know what to repay him, but I just hope he can accepted it.

"Now come on you two," Mom said happily. "let's go and eat dinner."

"Th-This c-can't be h-happening," I whispered to myself.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz<strong>

**Author's note:**

**Okay, I know all of you guys are wondering, why Nico keeps changing to a heartless person to a helping person, but if you read the story carefully, there was a hint of why he's like that and I did gave you a hint in there. If you guess what the hint is, you rock!**


	5. Chapter 5

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>I had to sit next to Nico, since Percy recommended, which cause Nico to be very furious at Percy, but Percy sat next to Nico as if he wants his cousin to suffer. While we were waiting for the food to be served, Sally and Mom were setting up the table as they were talking. Nico and I stayed quiet, while percy was whispering something to Nico. I felt very nervous about this. I only met Nico since yesterday. Why can't I just get to know him at school and by doing projects instead? I look over at Nico. He seems to be thinking the same thing. As the food was placed on the table, Percy's step father, Paul came and sat down next to Sally. Everoyne began to dig. I put some mash potatoes, steak, and some pasta and salad on my plate, Percy got a giantic steak that was the size of his plate, Mom just ate the salad, and Nico only grabbed a few things. I cut the meat into small square pieces and took a bite. The flavor was enriching and it was cooked very well.<p>

"So Hinata, what do you think of Goode High?" Sally asked

Then there was a very long pause of silence. My face turned red of guilt. Nico was playing with his pasta as if he had nothing to do with it. Mom looked at me with concern and wonder if I was being builled again. Percy was eyeing at Nico as if he know something was up.

"I-I-I-It's f-fine," I stammered. "I-I'm j-j-just g-getting u-used t-to i-it."

"Hinata are you getting builled again?" Mom asked

I gulped. "N-N-No, I-I'm n-not."

Nico looked at me as if he didn't heard of what I said. I don't see why he's concern about this now. He's always quiet, doesn't speak much, and tough. I guess he never knew shy people can lie too.

"Are you sure, Hinata?" Mom questioned my answer.

I nodded. "I-I'm s-sure."

Mom sighed. "Okay, but I'm just making sure, Hinata."

I bowed my head. As I slowly chewed my meat, I felt an urge of guilt for not telling Mom. I just don't want her to be worry about me. That's not too much to ask is it? I don't want her to think I'm useless. I don't want her to think that I'm weak.

"Hey, Hinata have you dated anyone before?" Percy asked. "Cause I know a friend that needs one."

"Percy!" Nico snapped as if Nico knew what Percy meant by 'friend.'

I shook my head. "No, I never dated anyone before. Guys don't like me becaues I'm shy. They just think that I'm a joke."

"You know all the goth and punk girls like Nico," Percy comment. "They have a fan club of him and I thought those pretty popular girls do that, but no, I was wrong. If you go into their room, you'll see a whole bunch of pictures of them."

"Percy!" Nico snapped

"Hikari, when did you start becoming a violinist?" Paul asked changing the subject before Nico can do something horrible to Percy.

"At first I never wanted to become a violinist," Mom replied. "When I was in high school, I was in a gang."

"What?" Sally, Paul, and Percy questioned. Nico just didn't say anything at all. His face was emotionless as usual.

Mom nodded. "It's ture. I used to beat up people for no reason all the time becaues my parents never paid any attention to me and we are never like a family. I was known as the 'Fearful Light.' My mom cared about her appearance, while my dad ignored me and never wanted to have a family. One day my dad threaten me to move out of the house if I keep it up for beating people. Then I shouted, 'I never asked to be born!'"

"Seriously?" Percy asked amazed. "You said that?"

Mom blushed in embaressment. "Yes, but I got into another fight again, and the principal told me, they'll call my parents. They wonder what kind of senior acts like this. I had enough of people who never cared about me, so I ran off out of the school to escape. The next thing I know, I bump into someone."

"Who?" Paul asked

Mom smiled. "Hinata's father. When I first saw him, I thought he was weirdly stupid and thinks he's the best about everything. He asked me why I was running and I told him what happen, but not everything. After that meeting, I left. I didn't want anything to do with him. When I got home, my father told me to leave the house in the morning. He had enough of me. So during that night, I was packing, I saw a glow outside. I opened the window and saw him."

"How did he find out where you live?" Sally asked

Mom shurgged. "I don't know, but I think he followed me. I didn't know what to do, suddenly he just climbed up the house and went into my room. I didn't know what to do, I was just shock that he find me here. Then he said, 'It's nice to meet you, Hikari.' I didn't know how he knew my name, but I was amazed. I asked, 'What do you want?' 'To help you,' he replied. I don't know why he wanted to help me, but he wanted to. 'Help me with what?' I snapped. 'To help you pass high school, instead of being in a gang,' he said."

"He helped you?" Sally said as if she was stunned.

"You know about your mother's past, don't you, Hinata?" Nico asked as if he knew why I didn't say anything. "I think you should continue the story for your mother."

I was about to protest, but then Mom said, "That's wonderful! Hinata knows the whole story. Why not you continue the story, sweetie."

"O-On th-that night, M-Mom f-fell in l-l-love with D-Dad," I continue for Mom. "D-Dad helped M-Mon with her s-studies. He v-visit her e-every day to see if s-she was a-alright. M-Mom moved o-out of her h-house and l-lived on her o-own, but then o-one d-day, M-Mom tried to l-leave the g-gang. She did got o-out of it, but she got b-eaten up and w-went into the h-hospital and m-missed her f-finals. Mom th-thought that D-Dad will h-hate her, b-but he d-didn't. Dad said he n-never h-hated her. He was h-happy that s-she left the g-gang. During that t-time, D-Dad taught Mom how to play the v-violin. After M-Mom left the h-hospital, she took her f-finals and passed them, e-even th-though she missed it."

"What a kind man," Sally said.

"He is," Mom agreed. "Let me continue the rest, Hinata."

"Yes, Mom," I said

"After I graduated from high school, I became a violinist," Mom continued. "Everytime I played the violin, I think of Hinata's father. One day he told me what he was. He was a sun. A kind perscious sun from the heavens. Everyday, we psend time with each other and played out violins together none stop. I felt happy and not alone for the first time. On December I found out I was carrying a child, that is Hinata. I was scared and frighten of what would happened. My boss fired me becaues he doesn't want pregnant women as a violinist. I tried to find a job as soon as I can. Finally I found one. I worked in a music shop where they sell instruments. I was happy there. I get to played the violin. On that day, Hinata's father came. He said he was sorry for the pain that he cause, but I said, 'It's not your fault. You help me a lot. I'm glad that I'm happy right now and having this child.' 'Since our child is a girl, please name her 'Hinata' for me,' he said, 'Her middle name should be 'Kisa.' After that it was the last time I saw him."

Sally smiled. "At least you repay him to named your daughter, Hinata."

Mom sighed happily and took out her wallet. There she got out some pictures of me. I blushed. I knew mom always carried pictures of me around, but I didn't know she carried five pictures. I thought she carried three instead.

"Look how cute she is!" Mom exclaimed with delight. "She has my orange strawberry hair and her father's amber eyes. If you look at the second picture, Hinata is holding a tiger cub. They look so alike from their hair and eyes! It's so cute!"

"A lot of people in the school says that she has tawny hair and golden brown eyes," Nico mentioned

Mom shook her head. "They always mistake Hinata's hair color and eyes. I don't know why, but it's always been like that."

"So Hinata are you like your mom or dad?" Percy asked

"Um...uh...I-I'm n-not s-sure," I replied

"She's a lot like her father," Mom said. "The talent for music and drawing."

I wasn't sure if she was right. This is like the rare time Mom talks about her life when she met Dad. She tells the neighbors how she met Dad and have me. I wished Dad was here so he can make Mom happy, but I know he's not here. As I continue to eat quietly, while Mom, Sally, Paul, and Percy were talking. After dinner we had dessert. Sally made blue brownies. I was curious of how she made the chocolate blue, but I guess she has her way of cooking.

After dessert, everyone went to the living room to talk some more, but for me, I went to the balcony instead. I don't know why, but I felt like I wanted to be alone. I mean being with my mom and everyone else in there was great, but for some reason, I think I should tell Mom about what's happening at school. If I tell her, she might think I'm weak and useless and a disappionted to have a daughter like me. Then a warm breezed came.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" asked a voice

I turn and saw Nico. This time, he didn't look emotion. I don't know why, but he keeps on caring and uncaring all the time. It's like he's switching personalities.

"I-I just w-wanted to be a-alone," I replied

Nico nodded.

He walked next to me and gazed at the sky. He closed his eyes as the warm brezze blows. His hair was flowing along with the wind. He does look peaceful and handsome as if nothing had bother him at all. Nico's brown eyes opened and looked at me. Suddenly my hands started to get sweaty. I don't know why, but it somehow was.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked. "Your face is red. Do you have a fever?"

Nico touched my forehead. My face was feeling hot for no reason. Quickly, I pushed his hand away. I don't know why he's acting kind to me. He is still switching his personalities back and forth.

"I-I-I'm f-f-fine!" I stuttered. "W-Why are you a-acting so n-nice to m-me?"

Nico's eyes softened. "I don't know. Ever since, that day happened. My personality has been changing to a kind, caring, and quiet person to a tough, rude, and dark person that has pain. Now when I'm around the people who I know and are my friends, I acted so sad and gloomy. With other people like my classmates and bullies, I either act threatening, sarcastic, or just didn't care about anything, but with you is somewhat different."

I looked at Nico. Different? What does that means? I don't understand what he said about that last part. Also what does he meant by "that day?" Nico gazed into my eyes for a few seconds and looked away.

"I'm going to get some sleep," Nico said out of nowhere. "I'll see you tomorrow...Hinata."

Another breeze of wind blew. Nico went inside and disappeared into the hallway. He said my name. He only said my name once yesterday and now he said my name again, but only one time. Even though we only met yesterday, I think we can become friends. I'm not sure, but I think we can. He does seems like a nice person, he just needs to open the lid more often instead of feeling the pain in him all the time. Whatever pain he as, he can tell me. I do have a lot of pain when someone is bullying me. A lot of pain does dwelled up inside.

I clutch the locket on my chest. I look up into the stars. There I saw a shooting star. I gasped in excitement. This was my second time seeing a shooting star. I knew if you saw a shooting star you make a wish. My first wish when I saw my first shooting star is to see my Dad, that wish didn't come, but I know it will. Now I saw my second shooting star, I know what I'm going to wish for. I clasped both of my hands as I clutch my locket and closed my eyes.

"I wish I can be friends with Nico," I wished. "I wished to be friends with him."

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	6. Chapter 6

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>The next several days, Nico and I talked to each other a bit more. He was still acting on and off of his personality, but I think I'm trying to get used to it. Nico barely said my name. He mostly say my name about three or two times, but mostly three. I think he's trying to open up more, but everytime he says my name he gets quiet and hesitates. I wonder if that's normal for him to act like that. I still wonder about the lighting girl who cause him enough pain to make him a very quiet, tough, rude person. Is she like a friend? Or somthng more than a friend? I wasn't so sure, but whenever Nico tells me, I'll know.<p>

School was kind of okay from these pass several days, but I think it's gotten more worst than okay. All of my class mates in every class were making fun of me. They made fun of my hair and eyes and how it's so abnormal of me t have that kind of hair. After that they all started to ignored me. Even when I'm in class with Nico he didn't say anything about it. It's like he agreed to ignored me too. Then everytime, I talk, they just snickered at me. Even when I tried to get their attention, but they all snickered as if they think my voice is funny. everytime I tried nothing worked. Nico didn't snickered at me at all. He just looked at me with his emotionless face as usual. Everyday, I felt like I was sufficating in this kind of pain. The only person who talked to me was Percy, but whenever people ignored me and snickered at me, he just turned silent as if he didn't want to interfier. Everyone and I mean everyone in all of my classes pretends to think that I don't exist.

Everyday, my voice has gone weaker and weaker by the second. It felt like my voice wanted to be locked up in a cage and refuse to be open. Now everyday, I get more nervous, timid, and shy when I got to school and at home. I tried to put on a brave face and felt like that I can handle the problem, but I think I can't handle it. I can't handle this kind of pain and sadnees that's in me. I felt like I'm being destoryed by these people that made fun of me.

As I packed my books into my backpack, I was ready to go. I wasn't sure if I could talk to Nico, since my speech is becoming weaker and weaker and now I'm hesitating on my words too. I should try to speak again, but if I do that everyone will just ignored me and snickered at me.

"M-M-Mom, I'm...l-l-leaving." I

"Do you have work today?" Mom called back.

"N-No..." I replied. "Th-They...gave m-m-me...a d-day...o-off."

"Okay, then get to school, be home on time!"

"I-I'll...t-try."

I went out of my apartment and saw Nico. He was wearing the same uniform like all the boys, but he always wears his avaiator jacket. There on his hamd was a piece of paper that looked like a letter. While he was reading it, he looked angry for some reason as if someone had just made him furious. I didn't like that at all. I don't like it when he gets irritated and angry. It makes me nervous when he's like that. As he saw me, he quickly shoved the letter into his pocket. I raised an eyebrow at that. I wonder why he's acting that strange, I thought.

"A-Are...you...o-okay?" I asked

Nico nodded. "Yeah, I think so. I'm not sure. Let's get to school."

Before, I can say anything else, Nico walked quickly away. I followed him. He does seemed to be acting weird all of the sudden. I wonder why. I wonder what did the paper said. I wanted to talk to him about it, but I know I might get him more angry if I try. I never seen him act like this before. Even though were not even as close as friends, but I still want to help him, but I kept my distance away from him so I can give him some space.

As we were walking, I felt an odd unfamiliar feeling. I don't know why, but this feeling seems something is going bad. More like something bad is about to happen, but I don't know who, though. I never got this kind of feeling before. I wonder if it's normal. If it is, can I trust my instincts? Thinking about this gets me more nervous and I started to play with my fingers.

When we got to the school, we were early. Nico went to the library becaues he said he needs to read something. So I decide to go to my locker so I can put my things away. I wasn't so excited to be here at all. This is like I'm in hell right now. Suddenly, my instincts told me that I should run right away, but I was ignored it. As soon as I closed my locker, I saw two shadows. I turned around and saw Mason and Daisy. They were smirking at me as if they know what to do with me.

"W-W-What...d-do..you..w-want?" I asked

Mason and Daisy snickered as if they think my voice was funny to hear. Then Mason pulled my hair as if it was a toy. Daisy got out a knife. I thought she was going to use it to kill me, but instead she chop off my hair. The strains of orange strawberry blonde fell onto the ground. Daisy picked up the hair and threw it in the trahs, so no one would see the evidence. I was about to run, but Daisy and Mason both tackle me to the ground. I was about to open my mouth to scream, but Mason covered my mouth and nose. I put my hand over his hand so I can try to take his hand off of my mouth, but he was too strong. I was loosing air in seconds. I tried to struggled to get free.

"Hurry, up before, Emo gets here!" Daisy hissed

"I know I know, but she won't stop struggleing." Mason hissed back

Daisy sighed and went over to Mason to help him. I struggled as hard as I can. As the two couple lifted me off the ground they threw me inside of my locker and shut it.

"No..." I gasped

Daisy snickered. "Your voice is so stupid. Even the way you look. Your hair and eyes are stupid just like you. No one will like you. Actaully no guy will ever like a girl like you too. I don't see why, Emo hangs out with you. Face it, freak. Your not one of us. See ya!"

Daisy and Mason snickered at me one more time and left. I clenched my fists. I started banging on my locket, for help, but no one came. I don't know what to do. I seem so useless.

"H-Help!" I cried, as salty tears were begining to form. "Help!"

No one came. Not even Nico. I put arms under my knees and began to cry. No one is going to come for me anyway. I was alone.

* * *

><p>Nico POV<p>

Class started and Hinata was here. Why is she? I thought. She's never late. I wonder what's up with her latly. She seems so quiet as if her voice had died out. I like her voice. I think she sounds great, but I had aother things on my mind. The letter that I got from..._her. _I don't know why she wanted to see me again. I promise myself that I won't see her again and never fall in love again! She decided to go with him anyway, even though I brought him back to life after the Battle with the Giants. I thought that she just wanted some company with someone other than, Annabeth when I'm at the Underworld, but no, I was wrong. She used me. I saw her flirting with him, while he was at the arena. She used me to have him instead of me. She broke up with me for him. He should have died as a traitor instead of dying of a hero. I don't care if he broke up with her becaues he just wanted Annabeth, even though Annabeth refused to love him becaues she was in love with Percy.

As the bell rang, Hinata was not here. This was somehow weird. She's never late for class. Then Daisy came in. She was snickering her ass off as if something had just ammused her. Miss Hearth started to take role call. Somehow I had a strange feeling that's she's endanger. I don't know how, but I think she is. Has a monster came after her becaues I was with her all the time? Was my scent on her and making a monster think that she's a demigod?

"Hinata!" Miss Hearth called.

No one answer, but Daisy just snickered. I don't like this feeling at all. There's something wrong.

"She's absent." Daisy smiled as if she was happy about this. "She might have moved."

"No, she's not!" I protested. "I walked with her, here this morning."

"Maybe she ran away like a little cry baby." Daisy sneered

"Whereever, Hinata might be," Miss Hearth said. "I'll mark her as tardy."

I growled to myself. Hinata can't just disappeared like this all of the sudden. I couldn't take this weird feeling any longer. I need to find her. Her mother would be worried of why her daughter was not in class. Without hesitation, I got out of my seat and headed twords the door.

"Nico, sit back down!" Miss Hearth shouted

"I'm finding, Hinata!" I shouted.

"You'll never find her anyway, Emo." Daisy muttered

I glared at her. I hate how she treats Hinata like worthless piece of shit. Suddenly I notice something on Daisy's shoulder. A one piece stran of hair. Not just any hair. Orange strawberry hair. I knew right that moment, Daisy had done something to Hinata.

"Hey, Daisy what's on your shoulder?" I asked

Daisy looked at her shoulder. She saw the stran of hair and picked it up and held it up high so she can see it. Her face turned pale. I knew it. So she was the one who did something to Hinata. What has she done to her?

"Miss Hearth, I'll be back," I said. "I'm not sure when, but I _will _be back."

I went out of the classroom as I shut the door behind me. I ran into the halls to see if I could find any clues about where Hinata might be. I puff every breathe that I can take as I ran around the halls. I look outside and inside for her. I don't know where she might be. If, I was Daisy where would I put Hinata, I thought. I knew Daisy would hurt Hinata when I'm not around, but when I am around, she just takes back at Hinata behind her back. Since I wasn't with her this morning at school becaues I had to go to the library and make a call to Chiron.

As I kept on walking, I was in front of Hinata's locker. There on the ground was a few strans of orange strawberry hair. Hinata's hair. I look at the nesrest trash can and saw Hinata's hair inside.

"Hinata!" I called out. "Hinata!"

No one answer, but only my echoing voice. Suddenly I heard another sound. A quiet sniffing sound coming form the lockers. I went to Hinata's locker and press my ear against the metal door. I can hear air breakthing from inside. It has to be Hinata inside! I started to roate the combo around to find what the combonation was. I've got to be quick before any of the teachers find me and wondering why I'm trying to get into a persons' locker.

I heard the first click. Two more to go. I kept on rotating the combo as fast as I can. Then I heard the second click. Just one more to go and then she's free. I've got to get her out. Suddenly, I heard the last click. I gasped in realived. I swang the locker door open. There I saw Hinata, sitting inside her locker holding her legs. She look up and saw me. In her eyes were deep sadness as if she was sufficating through this kind of burtal.

Unexpectedly, she burst into tears and hugged me. I was shock at first. My face went bright red. I never expected to be hugged by her. She was sobbing on my chest for comfort. Her hair was cut to her shoulders, while her front friges were long, almost like an a line. I wrap my arms around her, so she can see that she's safe. I couldn't believe someone would do this to her.

"It's okay, Hinata," I whispered to her. "It's okay. I'm here. You're going to be alright."

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	7. Chapter 7

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Back to Hinata's POV<p>

Nico took me back to class. I didn't want to go back, but I have to. When everyone saw me, they just ignored me. When I tried to talk, they just snickered at me and talk about me behind my back. My heart was filled with despair and loneiness. I can't take it anymore. Everytime, my teachers called on me, my voice became weaker and weaker by the second and everyone still snickered at me whenever they hear my voice. I wasn't sure if this was normal, being ignored all of your classmates from every class and they all make fun of you becaues of how you look and how abnormal your appearance is. I wasn't sure what to do, when I go home. Do I tell Mom? If I tell her she might think that I'm weak and be disappointed. I don't want her to find out. She knows that I do get bullied, but she doesn't know that I get bullied about everyday and ever since when I started to go to school.

As when my first three classes ended, it was lunch. I sat in the cafeteria by myself as usual. Daisy and her friends picked on me and ate my lunch. So during the whole lunch break, I was starving, but I didn't care. I had enough of this. Since, I tried everything I can to be noticed by my classmates, but they still paied no attention to me. I hate this. I never wanted this. It's like I'm cursed to be this way.

I clenched my fists as I remember my flashbacks. Even back at Washington, my friends didn't help me with my problem. They just thought it could build up my character, but they were wrong about they, even my mom said the same thing. It didn't build my character up, it made me shy and timid and no self confidence. I think Daisy is right. I don't belong here. Nico said the same thing, but I don't see why he still wants to hang out with me. Maybe he is just pretending to be my friend, I thought. Maybe he just wants to find out everything about me and tell everyone in the school, so they can pick on me. I don't think I can trust anyone at all, even my mom. The bell rang. Everyone started to leave the cafeteria. Nico came up to me as if he wanted to see if I was alright, which I doubt it.

"Hey, Hinata, are you alright?" He asked as if he cared

I merely nodded.

"Well, if you need anything just let me know," Nico said. "How about I walk you to your class?"

I shook my head.

Nico sighed. "Well...okay then. I'll see you around."

Nico walked away from me as he went to his class. I got up and went to my class, feeling unwanted. When I enter my class, every became quiet and started to talk again. They ignored me as if I wasn't there. A shatter of pain filled inside of my heart. During when the class begins, my teacher was concerned of my silence. She asked everyone if they knew what has become of me, but everyone ignored her question as if it was never said.

"Hinata, may I see you outside, please?" My teacher asked

I nodded. "Y-Yes..."

On cue, everyone started to snickered at my voice.

I bowed my head. I followed my teacher outside of the classroom. As the door closed behind me, I look up at my teacher. She was gazing at me as if something did bothered me, even though it was true, but I don't want her to call my mom and tell her about everyone on the class making fun of me.

"Hinata, is there something wrong?" My teacher asked. "Why is all of the students ignoring you. Actually all of your classmates from every class ignores you, exceoted for Nico. I want to know what's going on, Hinata. Your teachers and I may be able to help you."

"Th-There's nothing...w-wrong," I muttered quietly. "There's nothing...w-wrong."

"Are you sure?" My teacher questioned me. "Your teachers and I can talk to each student in your classes to see why their acting like this. We can contact your mother and tell her what's happening here. We can have a converance to the teachers about the classes behavior. What do you decide?"

"Nothing..." I hesitate

"Nothing?" the teacher exclaimed. "Are you sure?"

I nodded. "Yes...I-I can h-handle it...myself. I-I know w-what I'm doing."

My teacher opened the door for me as if she beileved every word that I said. As I went in the class, everyone stopped talking and looked at the teacher instead of me. Some of the students gave me a laughing look as if I was a joke to them, while others were whispering and pointing at me as if I was an alien from another planet.

During from my other two classes, my teachers also had a talk with me about if I had any problems with the other students in all of my classes. Like I did before, I said the same thing. I didn't care if I was tired of repeating the same words, I just don't want nayone to think I'm weak. I don't want my mom or all of my teachers to think I'm weak and a disappointment.

As school, ended, I had to walk with Nico back to my apartment. He looked around to see if Daisy, Mason, and the rest fo their friends were anywhere near us. Somehow I realized, whenever Nico is not around me, Daisy, Mason, and their friends came at me. I think either Nico just wante me to be alone so I can get bullied, or he doesn't care what happened to me at all, but he did found me trap inside my locker, though. I wonder if he does cares...If he does cares, then does that makes him my friend? If it does, then does it means he can help me with my problem? I wasn't sure if I could trust this kind of thought. While we were walking, I stopped on my tracks. Nico stopped too and turned around. We were only a few feet away from the apartment building.

"Are you alright?" Nico asked

I nodded and whispered horasly as if my voice was going away. "Y-You...g-go...a-ahead. I'll...c-catch...u-up."

At first, Nico looked like he was about to protest, but then he nodded. He turn his back to me and walked away. In the distance, I can see his head lightly turned to look at me. As he disappeared into the building and up to the elevator, I stood in front of the building, thinking if I should go in or not. I think back of the several days that I've been here. Everyday was horrible, excepted on weekends, of course, but that wasn't enough. On Monday through Friday was horrible for me. Everyday is the same thing: I go to school, people make bullied me and talk behind my back. I seriously had enough of this. What if I went inside my apartment and my teachers called Mom? If they did then, Mom would know about all of my problems at school. I don't want that.

I sighed. I know what to do.

Instead of going inside to where my home is, I turn around and ran off. I knew it was wrong to run, but I can't take it anymore! This despair and heart ache feeling is overwhelming me! The way that people trwated me. I have to run! I have to run away from here!

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	8. Chapter 8

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>Nico POV<p>

Hours passed and I wasn't sure if Hinata went inside. I knew she had a very tough day today becaues of stupid Mason and Daisy, but I hope she's alright and doesn't do anything rash. Actually she never does anything rash, except she splashed soda on Daisy. Now that was awsome. I was still thinking about the letter, that my...ex...sent me. I seriously don't know why she wanted to see me again, even though traitor head likes Annabeth, but Annabeth turned him down for Percy. I knew we broke up the day before Hinata came. I thought I'm not going to get over her, but somehow I was wrong. I am over her and I don't know how. Besides, I'm not writing back to her anyway. She's the only reason why I'm acting like this.

"Hey, Nico, you got a letter," Percy said

"From who?" I asked

Percy didn't answer. He just handed me the letter. I took the letter from him as he closed the door of my room. The envelope was electric blue with an eagle on it. I growled to myself. This better be Jason and not her. If it's Jaosn then, thank the gods, and if it's her...I'm still not going to talk to her. I opened the letter and began to read:

_Dear Nico,_

_How are you doing? Why haven't you wrote back? Are you still angry at me for dumping you for Luke?Nico you know you can't hold this kind of grudge forever. Grudges are your fatal flaw. Nico, I really want to talk to you. Like in my last letter, Luke dumped me for Annabeth, but you know she loves Percy and she's not going to leave him, like I did to you. Now Luke won't get together with me becaues he only loved me as a friend and nothing else. I actually do understand of how I feel about you, Nico and I was wrong. If you want we can talk it out face to face. I know you're staying at Percy's place anyway. We can work things out and become a couple again._

_You know I actually do miss you being with me, Nico. We were actually a good couple back at those three months. I want us to spend time with each other everyday like we used to...including of how my dad and Jason trying to kill you. I also miss our stroll in the Underworld every Saterday at midnight, going to the Green Day concerts, and battling monsters. I want everything like the way it used to be before I asked you to bring back Luke. I really want you back and I can't stop thinking about you. I know you can't stop thinking about me too, Percy told me everything what happened after I dump you. Percy told me that your personality is going in and out everytime and everyday. Also, Jason told me you connacted Chiron that you think you found a demigod and now Chiron wants you to come back to Camp Half-Blood at the end of April, so that way Grover or one of the satyrs will make sure that it is a demigod that you found and they'll can take the demigod here._

_If I don't hear from you for a while, then I know thta you're still angry and upset about what I did. I swear on River Styx that I am sorry of what I've done, Nico. You know you can't stay angry at me forever. You have to forgive me on this. Please, I really want you to write back to me. Or you can Iris Message me and we can talk about it. Nico, I really want to talk to you. Please answer._

_From the girl who loves you the most,_

_-Thalia G._

After I read the letter, anger was overwelming me. I crumple the paper into a ball and threw it into the trash can. I had enough of her. I don't care what she says. I'm not going to answer back at all. When Sally came home and brought us some pizza and hotdogs. Percy talked about like the usual. His two hour talk with Annabeth (sometimes four hours), battling some monsters and ending up getting detention, and going to camp only for a few hours. Actually that's his only daily things he does everyday and he never gets bored. I would get bored if I was him.

Unexpectedly, the door bell rang. Everyone raised an eyebrow. This is actually weird to have visitors on Friday becaues Annabeth always comes here at Saterday just to spend time with Percy and while I'm taking Mrs. O'Leary out for a stroll into the Underworld.

"Percy did you invite Annabeth here?" Sally asked

Percy shook his head. "No, mom, I didn't."

Sally got up and went to the door. As Sally swing the door open we saw Hinata's mother Hikari. There was something wrong with her. Hikari seems upset about something and it looks like she's panicing too.

"Hikari is there something wrong?" Sally asked

"Hinata," Hikari sobbed. "I was hoping that she's here."

"She's not here," Percy said.

"I thought she was at her apartment." I said

Hikari shook her head. "No, she's not. I don't know where she is. She doesn't come home this late."

I frowned. "This is odd. I was with her before we went inside. She just told me that she wanted to be outside and...oh gods."

"Why would she ran away?" Hikari demanded. "Why is her voice disappearing? What's happening to her?"

"She was bullied," I replied. "Everyone from all of her classes ignored her when she first came here. They made fun of her becaues of how she looked and thinks that she doesn't belong here."

"I think I should call the police," Hikari said. "She might be commiting suscide."

"I don't think so," I said. "Hinata isn't that stupid enough to do that. I think she might be running away from home, instead."

"Why didn't she tell me about school?" Hikari cried. "I'm her mother, she can tell me that someone is picking on her!"

"We'll have to discuss that later," Paul said. "First, all of us has to split up and look for her around Manhatten. She can't go too far."

"If we can't find her at midnight," Sally said. "Then we'll have to go look for her in the morning. We have to go right now."

Paul nodded. "Sally you stay here with Hikari just in case if Hinata comes back. Percy you'll go look around the Empire State Building, Nico you go and look for every graveyard you see, and I'll look at the schools."

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	9. Chapter 9

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Nico's POV<p>

When Percy, Paul, and I split up, we look everwhere for Hinata. We tried every place they we were assigned to do. Percy contacted Annabeth to help us find her. I summoned some skeletons and ghosts to help me search for her. We tried everything we can to look for Hinata, but we can't find her anywhere. As we got back, Hikari was more devastated. Her eyes looked like as if it was darken with betrayal. Sally helped Hikari back to her apartment so in the morning we can look for Hinata. I just hope nothing bad has happened to her. I wonder if Daisy and Mason had to do something about it.

During the night, I couldn't sleep. I was thinking about Hinata. I know why she would do this, but I didn't know she'll do this kind of thing. Her mother is worried about her and now she's somewhere in New York. If she is a demigod and gets attack by monsters, I hope her father is watching helping her and no monsters are attacking her. There was silence inside the cold dark room, but I can only hear the muffleling sound of Hinata's mother. It sounded like as if she was praying to Hinata's father. Whoever he is, if he is one of the Olympian or minor gods, he better lead us to her.

As soon as dawn came, everyone woke up early to find Hinata. Hikari wanted to look for Hinata so we let her, but Sally went with her just in case if she needs any help. Percy and Annabeth tried to search for her together, while Paul went to other places in Manhatten near camp and other places where she might be. For me, I tried to the school. If someone who messes with Hinata may know where she might be.

I couldn't believe I have to asked the two people that bullied Hinata, but I've got to try. I've got to know where she is or else she might be in some danger where is it life or death situation. When I appraoched to the school, I saw Daisy and Mason. They were both corning a middle schoole boy. I sighed. Have they learn anything? Then the two bully couple frozed as they saw my shadow and turned around. Their victum quickly escape from their rath as they didn't noticed him escaping from them.

"What do you want?" Mason barked

Without thinking, I pinned both Mason and Daisy with a kitchen knife. I glared at them with rage in my eyes. I was desprate to use my sword at them, but I know I can't becaues it doesn't hurt them at all. So sometimes steel weapons are useful sometimes.

"Where's Hinata?" I demanded. "What had you done to her?"

"We don't know what you're talking about!" Mason snapped.

I growled at the two. I put my knife at their necks. Sweat was dripping down on the side of their heads. If they are telling the truth, then I'm wasting my time, but if they did seen her and did something to her, I'll let them go, but I'll leave them both a wounded mark on their arms though.

"Now, I'm going to ask again, where's Hinata?" I asked. "What have you done to her?"

"Look, we didn't do anything to her after school!" Daisy shouted. "The last thing we saw her is yesterday and today at the hill road with that one giant cherry tree!"

"Besides she was filthy anyway," Mason added. "We don't beat up filthy people. I don't see why she wanted to look like a hobo in public."

"Where's the tree at?" I snapped

"Behind the school, not too far from here, please don't kill us!" Mason answered quickly.

I quickly let go of Mason and Daisy and ran off. I stuff the kitchen knife in my pocket. As I went behind the school, I saw a tree. The tree was starting to sprout buds of flowers for the upcoming spring. There at the cherry tree was a familiar figure. As I ran up the hill the figure went behind the tree. The sun was up high enough as if it was touching the hill. When I got closer, I crouch down and saw the head of Hinata. I sighed to myself. So she was here all along? How come Paul didn't look right here? I guess, like everyone else, he was in a hurry to find her. Hinata slowly came out of behind the tree, but she was still holding the truck as if it was going to protect her.

Her face and clothes were covered with mud, her clothes were torn as if she was cut by knives. Her eyes were bloodshot and looked like they were sufficating from the bullying that cause her to be this way. I lifted up my hand as I slowly reached up to her, but then Hinata went behind the tree again quickly as if I was going to hurt her. I'll never hurt Hinata like Mason and Daisy did to her. That's not my nature.

"Hinata, plase come out," I said softly.

I reach out my hand again, but this time she slapped my hand away. I felt a sharp cut that was cutting through my palm. As I look at my hand, I was right. There was a ver long cut across my palm. The wound started to bleed rapidly. I look carefully and saw that there was a long piece of glass stuck on Hinata's hand. I'm not sure how she got it, but it looked infected.

"It doesn't hurt," I said calmly. "I've got many cuts than this. Come o, Hinata we've got to get you home."

Then I heard footsteps coming this way. I thought it would be Mason and Daisy so they can beat me up of what I did to them, but I was wrong. It was Hinata's mother Hikari. I didn't know how she got here or how she knew Hinata was here, but Hikari's eyes looked darkened and pale the same time as if she had gone insane.

"Hinata..." Hikari said sadly. "Hinata...it's Mother. Nico told me what happened to you at school. What are you doing? Why are you always bring the people around you so much trouble? What are you really thinking? You made Mother so worried. Are you happy about this?"

My face darkened. Why is Hinata's mother talking like this? This is very unlike her. Hinata never brings trouble around people, she doesn't want to be a burden to them. She's not happy about this. She's just scared and lonely.

"Why didn't you tell Mother someone has been bullying you?" Hikari questioned her daughter. "Why did you run away from home? Why did you refuse to talk? I'm already very tired...I can't take it anymore."

"It's really hard for someone who is being bullied." I said. "Being bullied by others is too sad and shameful. I think Hinata was thinking that you thought she might be useless of a daughter. She was scared. She tried to put on a brave face and tried to handle it herself, but she couldn't. She was scared just to thinks that you would think that she's not good of a daughter for you and thinks she's useless. Becaues you, Hikari love her is what she wants to hear you say."

Suddenly, Hinata reached out and touch my wounded hand. My heart was pounding. She pulled me against her as she cried. Fat tears rolled over her cheeks as it landed on the blood of my palm. She held my hand close to her cheek as if it was comfort. I smiled softly. Now I know what the words she wants to hear from Hikari. She wants her to say, "This is not your fault, it's okay." That's what she hopes Hikari will say, but I think Hikari never said that to her. I took off my jacket and out it around her shoulders. She must be cold and freezing during the night. I was about to stand up, but Hinata got up and cried on my chest as if she didn't want me to leave her sight. The words of a mother's comforting words strengthens the heart. They are the source of courage. That's want Hinata wants. She wants to hear her mother's comforting words to strengthen her heart and have courage.

* * *

><p>Percy POV<p>

"A house guest?" I asked Mom. "Hinata? How did Nico find her? Did he beat up people just to find her?"

"Percy, you know a lot of things has happened today and yesterday," Mom said. "So I descide to let her stay for the time being."

"Her mother looked like as if she had reached her limit." Annabeth said. "A little seperation will probably benefit both sides."

I scratch my head in confusion. Then poked Annabeth on the shoulder. "I really don't understand at all. Then where's Hinata now?"

Mom smiled. "Right next to Nico of course."

* * *

><p>Back to Nico's POV<p>

I was alone with Hinata. She was sleeping on my bedroom floor with a blacnket on her. She must have really been tired. She was sleeping on my lap. I didn't mind about that, but something funny is happening inside of my heart. I felt like I want to be right beside her any minute too. Then I ntoice a shimmering light in the corner. I turned around and saw a man with sandy blonde hair, bright amber eyes, wearing a sleeveless shirt. At first I thought it was Luke, but then it turned out to be Apollo, the god of sun, music, prophecies, and poetry.

"Lord Apollo, what are you doing here?" I asked

"I was just having a joy ride around the sky and saw you with a girl," Apollo explained. "So I just want to see if I was right."

Apollo walked over to me and saw a sleeping Hinata. He smiled softly at her and touch her cheek and hair. He sat down and gazed at her as if he never wanted to leave her sight.

Apollo sighed. "She's...asleep?"

I nodded. "Yes."

"She really seems like she doesn't want to leave your side at all," Apollo pointed out. "Aren't you tired?"

"I know she doesn't want to leave my side," I said. "I'm not tired at all. I'm actually glad she's right by my side."

"I'm glad...she has a friend now," Apollo said. "but I think there's somthing more than being friends with her."

"What do you mean? I questioned the sun god

Apollo smiled. "You'll find out."

Then Apollo disappeared.

I look down at Hinata as if i wanted to make sure she's alright. she seems so peaceful and calm as if this had never happened. My heart was acting up for some reason. I don't know what it is, but somehow I felt close to Hinata. I want her not to be lonely like how I was when Bianca died. I don't want her to have any problems. I just want her to smile and be cheerful, but even now she lost her ability to speak, I still wanted to hear her voice. Her sweet beautiful voice and I...be a kind of man that wll make her happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	10. Chapter 10

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>Nico POV<p>

It's been three days since Hinata is our guest. She hasn't left my side at all. Well, whenever I was in the bathroom, she waited for me outside. I mean she doesn't have to wait, but since I got her out of her shell she doesn't want to leave my side. I feel so attach to her, that I felt like I'm falling for her. She didn't speak at all, but we were trying to help her. At school, everyone was glad that she wasn't around. I found that very messed up. How can people act like this?

As I got out cleaning my chorse, which I get the worst one of all. The toilet...I don't see why Percy can't clean his own bathroom. It's his apartment! Also I don't see why I have to do this chore on a school day! Hinata walked over to me. I knew she was waiting for me to finish, which she still doesn't have to wait.

"Sorry, it took so long," I aplogized taking off the rubber gloves. "I never knew Percy can make a giant mess in there. I thought his room was troublesome."

Hinata held the back of my shirt as if she was a little six year old trying to gets its mother attention. I got to admit, she is cute, but I'll never say that out loud. Even though it was...like what? Four or five o'clock in the morning? I still have to do house work, but I didn't mind. Hinata helped me on some house work, but I just want her to try to speak. While I did the other chorse around the house, Percy and Paul watched us along with Mrs. O'Leary. Also Hinata thinks that Mrs. O'Leary is a black husky dog, thanks to the Mist that altered her mind. Actually since Percy can't use the Mist, I know how to use it. Thanks to the girl that dump me for scar traitor.

"This is a good sight..I think." Percy said. "It's so warmingnee."

"I'm don't think that's a word Percy," Paul said.

"Besides they look happy," Percy pointed out. "I mean Nico is actually warming up to her. If they go out with each other, they'll make a good couple, than his other girlfriend."

"Just remember not to mention her name around him," Paul whispered. "Even since Hinata is staying with us for a while, we don't want him to be down by mentioning her name."

I rolled my eyes. I can hear them.

"Oi, hungry here!" Percy called.

"Why can't you cook for yourselves?" I shouted.

"Have you try my cooking?" Percy questioned. "It's horrible."

"He has a point." Paul ageed. "I hate Percy's cooking anyway. Sally's cooking is better, but now since she stood up very late to write her book, she needs to get a lot of rest until the sun arrives."

Percy nodded. "Yeah...Hey!"

"Fine I'll cook," I said and then I turn to Hinata. "Hinata what do you like to eat for breakfast?"

Hinata opened her mouth, but no words came out. I was actually down that I didn't hear her voice. Then I got an idea. I got out some index cards and wrote down all the breakfast meals. I faced the cards upside down so Hinata won't see the words of the meals.

"Okay, Hinata, just pick any card and we'll make our breakfast," I said. "If you don't like that kind of meal, then you can choose another one that you prefer."

Hinata nodded.

She looked at the faced down cards. She looked around to see which card is the right breakfast that she'll have. I don't mind what breakfast she chooses as long as Percy shuts up about being hungry and Hinata is eating something. Suddenly, Hinata picked a card on the right hand corner.

I smiled. "Okay, let's see what I'll make."

I flip over the card. It says: _Matzo balls soup with stewed leeks._

Percy's mouth dropped open. "The _horror_! The HORROR!"

"SHUT UP!" I shouted angrily at him. Then I turn to Hinata with a nervous smiled. "Sorry, about that. Percy just hates matzo balls soup with stewed leeks, but Hinata. Do you like this kind of meal? I mean I just wrote down half of these randomly while the others aren't. Besides, I just want to see Percy suffer."

"I'm going to strangle you, Nico!" Percy shouted

Hinata nodded as she smiled.

"Okay, then, I'll make the breakfast," I said. "Even though its a dinner meal, but who cares anyway? Also who cares of what Percy thinks-"

"I do!" Percy interuppted. "Are you trying to kill me here, di Angelo?"

"But at least we get to see him tortured." I finished

Then Percy grabbed a hold load of my hair and started to pull it. It didn't hurt, but then I saw Hinata smiling some more as if she was laughing. No sound of laugher came out, but I got to admit her smile is cute. My eyes soften. At least she is able to smile, but hearing her voice and seeing her smile the same time is what I want to most.

After Paul got Percy to calm down...a little. I started to make the breakfast. Hinata helped me with the meal. I was glad she was able to help, becaues I barely know how to make this. Besides Sally only makes this when Percy is not around, even when he's with Annabeth. As soon as everyone was done with their meal, Paul did the dishes and Percy was vomiting in the toilet. I couldn't believe I just clean that and now it's stinks like his breath. After Percy finished vomiting, he poped a blue mint into his voice and grabbed his backpack.

"Come on, Nico we have to go." Percy called, but his voice sounded sick. Which I was ammused by that anyway. Besides it was an unplaned payback.

"Coming!" I called back and turned to Hinata. "I'll get your homework from your teachers. Don't worry, you have Sally and Mrs. O'Leary for company. I'll be back soon."

As I went out of the apartment, I closed the door slowly to see one last glimce of Hinata. Hinata sat down on the floor and she just sat there as if she was waiting for me to return. I finally closed the door. I don't want her to just sit there and wait. Percy and I walked to school silently. Since Percy was still sick of the breakfast, I snickered to myself of ammusement. I'm thinking, I should give him some more, just for the fun of it.

When I came to school, everyone acted as if Hinata didn't exists at all. Daisy, Mason, and their friends kept their distance from me, which was kind of nice. Before lunched started, one of Hinata's teacher gave me a letter for Hinata. Somehow I get a feeling that it's going to be nauseating. At lunch, I met Percy there. He didn't feel well becaues of the brekafast. I wonder how long he's going to stay sick like that. Maybe I should sneak some stewed leaks into his burgers now. Besides it'll be good blackmail for the Stoll brothers when I come back to camp anyway.

"Do you think Hinata is going to come back?" Percy asked. "You know she can't stay with us forever."

"I know," I said. "but I've got to find a way to make her talk again. It's the only way she can go back with her mother and be back at school and work."

"I don't see why everyone made fun of her," Percy said. "There's nothing wrong with her. Is there?"

I nodded. "Everyone made fun of her becaues of how she looked. Her appearance hinddered everyone's feelings becaues of her orange strawberry hair and amber eyes. The compare her to another animal all the time in class. Everytime she talked they just giggled and laugh at her as if her voice was a joke. After that her eyes started to sufficate with darkness within her heart. I don't see people making fun of you or me at all. Everyone just ignored me and called me, 'Emo', which I don't mind and everyone calls you 'Waterboy', but your dense , you don't notice these things."

Percy smiled as if he liked the nickname that the students gave him. "Waterboy, huh? It actually fits perfectly."

"Well, I'm not surprised." I said sarcastically.

"I wonder if her mom is going to do anything," Percy wondered. "She hasn't visit Hinata in three days."

"Actually she did called last night," I mentioned

_**-Flashback-**_

_The phone rang. It was like almost my cerfew and someone is going to call this late? Who will be calling at this time of time? If it's the Stoll brothers' prank clal again, I'm going to sned a thousand skeeltons at them and see if they'll like that. I grumbled as I picked up the phone. I don't want to talk to anyone at this time of hour. Why can't Sally, Paul, or Percy pick up the phone?_

_"Hello?" I asked._

_"Oh good Nico it's you," answered a familar voice._

_"Ms. Kana?" I inquired._

_"Yes, it's me," She said, then asked. "How's Hinata? Is she eating her meals? Hinata doesn't like sour food that much. She loves matzo balls soup with stewed leeks and sugary sweets."_

_"She's doing find," I assured her. "She's getting her meals everyday. She's okay."_

_"Thank you," Hikari said. "I wish she's back here with me again. I wanted to make things right for her."_

_"You will," I said. "You're her mother afterall. When her voice is back, then you'll be able to make things for for Hinata."_

_"Make sure she's getting her homework," Hikari pointed out. "I don't want her to fall behind of her studdies. Make sure she's not too lonely when she's at your apartment. Also make sure that your with her."_

_"Don't worry, Ms. Kana," I said. "I'm making sure she's getting all of it."_

_Then I heard Hikari sighed on the phone. "Thank you so much. I wish I was there for her. I wish I could be a better mother to her."_

_I didn't answered that. She should have been a better mother to Hinata. What did she do when Hinata was bullied? What did she say to her when she found out many times when they kept on moving from state to state? What was she actually doing? Did she even paid attention to Hinata's feelings at all? What kind of mother does that to its child? Did she even comfort her at all?_

_"We'll just see how it goes when Hinata is back with you." I said._

_"Yes," She agreed. "We'll see. Thank you for your support for helping her."_

**_-Flashback ended-_**

Percy smiled a little. "At least she did called. If she didn't called, then we'll think that she doesn't care about Hinata. I guess Hinata is always in her mind."

"It seems like it." I muttered

I got up from the grouns and wipe the dirt off of my pants. Then I pulled out the letter out of my pocket back pocket. I put it next to my head for Percy to see.

Percy frowned at the letter. "What's that for? Are you writing her back?"

I shook my head and smirked at him. "This is a letter from Hinata's teachers. I bet it's going to be really nauseating when I give it to her."

* * *

><p>-Home-<p>

Still Nico's POV

Hinata was reading the letter at the balcony. Percy was in his room talking to Annabeth on the phone or Iris messaging her (no surprised there) I was inside the living room seeing if that stupid vomiting letter helped, but to me I don't think it'll help at all. She'll still get picked on even if she comes back to school. I went on the balcony. Hinata stopped reading the letter, but I didn't hear any sound coming out of her mouth.

"What does it say?" I asked

Hinata handed me the letter. I took the letter and read it:

_Miss Kana,_

_Are you feeling well to gradually return back to school? Everyone in class is waiting for your return. Would you like your teachers to discuss with you and how to make your relationship with everyone positive with your return? And the most important thing is for you to like yourself? Once you discovered the good points that you like about yourself, once you stop hating yourself then won't other people start to like you?_

"Tsk, this is nauseating." I exclaimed.

There was a long pause. A cold breeze blew over. Hinata didn't move. She still didn't talk. I wasn't sure if this letter really helped at all. I think it just madeit worst for her. Why would everyone in her class will be waiting for her return? They'll just make fun of her again anyway. Nothing is going to change for her, unless the people there change their attitude twoards her. Somehow, the hating herself part, I can relate too.

"You know, I used to hate myself too," I said as I sat down behind Hinata. "I was too ashamed of myself of how I think I cause someone's death. My sister Bianca...left me to join a group of girls. I didn't like it at all and started to feel a grudge against her. Then when she died, I started to hate and feel ashamed of myself of how I may regret this. I thought there was no good points of this, but only the bad points. I only sticked to the bad point of who I am and what people think of me. What I mean to say is, 'good points' is how you search for that...one only sees my bad points that's why I hate myself. Why force and strain yourself to see vain? It's not like that, it's not that way. It's when someone says 'I like you' first. Only then one begins to think about oneself. When someone accepted you first, only then you can forgive yourself little by little to start a feeling love that's what I think."

I wasn't sure if that was going to help her, but I did try my best. She needs to take courage and accepted that she is being ignored by everyone, but not everyone. I'm not ignoring her and Percy's not ignoring her too. Even Annabeth goes to a different school, but she doesn't ignored her too. I accepted Hinata for who she is and that's all it counts. I don't care what she looks like as long as she's a huiman being.

"...Yes," Hinata whispered as she started to cry. "I'm happy now..."

"Hi-Hinata?" I gasped. "Hinata, after this will it be the same? Do you think it's a good way to keep it up?"

Hinata cried. "N-No...no...I'll try h-harder a little more...no more s-steadily...I'll stop being a h-hopeless person and eventually make p-peace, even if being i-ignored, but p-perfectly I'll do b-best even so..."

I smiled. "Well then, do your best. When you feel sad or treated badly come to us seperatly individually. I'll be here for you Hinata no matter what happens."

Hinata started to cry some more. Without thinking, I touch her cheek from behind. I can feel the wet teras dripping down form her cheek. Then I embraced her as I pulled her into my arms. I heard her gasped, but she held on to me. I held her as she cried. She finally spoke. Even though she may have trouble with the other classmates, but I didn't care. I was glad I can hear the voice again. I don't care of what any body thinks of her. I'm just glad she finally got her words out.

One can't gather strength at a moment's notice. That's something that can't be changed just like that. The body still shivers, however the intention to fight against it? What's the most important is the aspiration to overcome this weakness.

"After a long time," I said. "at last that beautiful voice can be heard."

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>

**Author's note: **

**Awww, so heart warming isn't it? Well in the next chapter there is going to be an unexpected visitor. Who? You'll see. ;)**


	11. Chapter 11

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Hinata POV<p>

After I was able to talk again, Nico and I held on to each other until dinner arrived. I was glad that I talked again, but my my speech was a little bit slow, but no one didn't mind. Everyone was glad that they heard my voice. Sally called my mom during dinner. Mom came in rushing to see me. I was amazed of how she missed me. I never thought I was the only one she can think of. I was glad that mom didn't think I was weak and useless at all. I was actually glad when she said it'll be okay, since I was getting bullied. When dinner ended, Nico took me home. Even though we were only a few apartments away, but he didn't mind. He was just glad he was able to hear my voice again.

When he took me home, I gave him a hug. I didn't know why, but I wanted to hug him, not becaues he helped me, only becaues he understands me and actually cared about me. Nico didn't let of me. He wrap his arms around me. I felt like I wanted to stay like this forever. My heart was pounding rapidly. I somehow never felt this weird feeling before. I felt it when Nico hugged me after I spoke again, I don't know what this feeling is, but it's making me a lot more shy and timid when I'm around him.

As soon as I got into the house, mom made a fresh batch of cupcakes. She was celebrating my return. I was actually glad that mom and I are closed again. Mom and I sat down and she told me if i had any problems with the other students in class, that I should tell her right away. She also said that she didn't think I was useless and weak, she just wanted me to have courage and tell her what's going on.

The next day, I was ready to go back to school. I was nervous about this, but Nico was by my side. He told me that he took care of Daisy and Mason when he was looking for me. I don't know what he meant, but I knew that I will find out soon. I was just worried about what would the other classmates do when they see me. Would they ignored me as usual? Would they snickered at me when I talk? If they still do that, then I'll try harder to be accepted. Nico accepted me and didn't care how I look. He's the only person that I can trust. We walked to school together and it was great talking again, but my speech was still hesitating. Nico said it won't be a probelm as long as I can still talk.

There I saw the school. I gulped silently to myself. A feeling of unacceptance was overwelming, but I relax myself thinking of the people the actually do accept me. Here it goes, I thought, I can do this. Suddenly, Nico held my hand. I gaped at him. That was very unexpected. My face started to flushed deep, bright red. I tried to look away, but I still kept on looking at Nico.

"You'll do fine," Nico assured me. "Whatever they say, don't listen to them. Just keep trying and then you'll be accepted by your other classmates. It might take a while, but you'll get there."

I nodded. "Y-Yes, you're r-right."

I didn't let go of Nico's hand. Somehow to was comforting. We enter the school and saw a few students there. I bowed my head shyly as if I didn't want to be seen. Nico stood by me whenever I go. when the bell rang, we walk to class together. Nico went in the classroom first so he can give me some space. The door was closed and all of my classmates who ignored me are there. I hesitate to open the door. I felt like I wanted to run away again, but I know I can't. I reached to the door knob and turn it slowly. then I swing the door open. Everyone's head turned to me. The students were astonished that I've return. It looked like as if they never thought that I would come back. Nico gave me a comforting smile at his seat.

Miss Hearth smiled. "Hinata it's good to have you back."

I smiled back. "It sure is."

Everyone started to snickered at my voice. I was a little tense about it, but I kind of didn't care. I went to my seat and sat down. Then class began to start. Since I was absent for three days, I turn in all of my class work and homework, thanks to Nico who brought the work for me when I wasn't able to talk. I really should repay Nico, but I don't know how. He helped me a lot for me to speak again and I want to do something nice.

During from my other classes, Mason, Daisy, and their friends didn't bother me at all, but they talk about me behind my back, though. Nico and I hanged out with each other through the class period. It was actually great seeing that his personality is like this. I knew he was a very kind, quiet person, but also mysterious and lonely in a way. Everyone just assumed that he's this dark and emo-like, but to me, he's just like a regular kind person. Everyone looked at us as if we were a joke. They don't think a very shy and timid girl and a quiet, emo boy cannot be friends. I don't see what's the problem.

The bell ranga and it was lunch. I went to the cafeteria and waited in line to get my food. Mom and I didn't have time to make lunch, so I just use my money instead. As I got my food, I was about to pay for my lunch, but then Nico cut in.

"Here, I'll pay it for you," Nico said

I shook my head as my face turned red. "N-No you d-don't have t-to!"

"But I want to."

"N-No, really, N-Nico you sh-shouldn't."

"Hinata, I am going to pay your lunch for you anyway. So there's no stopping me."

I closed my mouth. I knew he was right. If we keep on arguing, we'll be wasting our lunch time. Nico gave me a friendly smirked and paid my lunch. I cross my arms and look away from him. He seems to enjoy this and my face can't stop turning red. After Nico paid for my food, we went up to the school roof together. He didn't want me to sit at the cafeteria becaues he didn't trust Mason and Daisy.

When we got on the school roof, I ate my meal quietly. I tried to pinch myself for stop turning red, but it didn't work. For some reason, my face won't stop blushing. This is very abnoral for me. How can I blush this long? Is that even possible? I looked at Nico, wondering what I should repay him for. He helped me a lot and I want to give him something, but I don't know what.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked. "You seem so quiet."

I nodded. "Y-Yes..."

Nico raised an eyebrow. "Really?"

"F-Fine, I w-want to a-ask you s-something," I confessed

"What is it?" Nico asked as if his tone was either a good or bad thing.

"D-Do y-you w-want to h-hang o-out w-with m-me t-tonight?" I asked as I stuttered.

Nico frowned. "Don't you have work?"

"Yes, but I get out of work at five," I replied.

Nico smiled. "Sure, why not. I love to, but I must ask." Then he leaned over to me. Our faces were three inches away from each other. I can feel my face getting seriously hot and a darker shade of red. "What are you up to?"

I sighed. He'd got me. "I-I want to r-repay you for h-helping me."

Nico shook his head as he smiled. "You don't have to repay me for anything. I wanted to help you. You're my friend. Besides..." Nico got up and brush the dirt off of his pants. "Why not I pick you up? Say around six? We can eat cheese burgers and go for frozen yogart."

"Um...uh...o-okay..." I said as I was kind of confused.

"Then it's a date." Nico muttered

My eyes widened. "N-Nico it's n-not a-a d-d-date! Y-You know th-that!"

Nico laughed. "I was just joking, Hinata."

I sighed in relieved.

My face won't stop going red, ever since Nico bought me lunch. He seriously doesn't have to do that. I mean, I know he's very kind and all, but he doesn't have to do all of that. I just want him to be himself and showed his ture personality than the other personality when I first met him.

"Or maybe I wasn't." Nico finished as he gave me a smirk. Then he opened the door and went out of the roof.

I was confused. I started to sputtered. I wasn't sure what to believe. Was he joking or not? I'm sure he's joking I mean, if he wasn't then I'm really nervous and timid about this, but if he's not joking, I'm still going to be nervous and timid by this. I realized that since, I'm going to hang out with him after work, that means it's just the two of us. How am I going to explain this to my mom? She'll be surprised and think it's a date too. She'll give me a full time makeover just for it. I don't mind wearing makeup, but sometimes Mom makes the makeup a little bit heavy.

The bell rang and lunch was over. Throughout my last three classes, everyone ignored, and luagh at me, but as usual, I paid no attention to them. I remember Nico's words from yesterday and I kept hearing them in my head everytime. Somehow his words gave me the courage to be here and tried to be accepted by other people. Even though I'll still get bullied, but these words kept coming back. It's like no one can replace Nico's words at all. My teacher were thrilled to have me back and asked if I wanted to have a converance with all of my classmates form each class. I refused their request. I didn't want that. I just told them that I wanted to be accepted on my own, even if Nico is my only friend, but he's the only person that I can count on and no one else.

After school, when I came to wrok, my boss was glad I came back, but she said that she had a lot of work to give me since she said that Nico filled in for me when I was not here for three days. That I didn't know. I just that explains why he came back late. I never knew he would do that for me. Now I felt like I should owe him something, even though he told me I don't have to. It must makes me feel worst. I hate it when I don't owe anyone back of what kindness they did for me.

When my job was done, I came home on time. Mom asked me how was school and all. I told her it was the same as usual, but I'm trying. In Mom's eyes she felt sadden about that. I knew she wanted me to have friends, but I do have Nico. He's my friend and she knows that.

"M-Mom, I'm g-going o-out for a w-while!" I called.

"Who are you going with?" Mom called back.

"N-Nico!" I replied.

Then I heard Mom gasped. "You're going on a date? This is so exciting! You have to be in your best dress!"

"M-Mom, i-it's not a-" I began to protest, but she barged into my room and took out my favorite dresses.

I groaned. I knew I was right about this.

"Now, sweetheart I know you're nervous about your date-" Mom began to say.

"M-Mon it's n-not a d-date," I interuppted

"But I think this dress will be perfect!" Mom finished as she held up a dress.

The dress was the color of the soft sunset with a v-neck. The sleevs were short and there was a sun at the two sleeves. The suns were glittered as if it was ready to be set down. I haven't wore that dress in a long time since I started to move around the states. mom pulled out matching small high heel shoes that was glittered like the suns.

"Now, get ready," Mom said. "I want you to look well on your date."

"M-Mom, it's n-not a d-date!" I cried

Mom rolled her eyes. "Whatever you say."

"N-Nico and I are just h-hanging o-out M-Mom." I muttered

"Also, after you get home, you need to practice your violin." Mom added

I raised an eyebrow. "W-What do y-you m-mean?"

"Oh, my company were handing out fliers for a violin competition," Mom replied. "So, I just enter you in."

I gasped. "W-W-Without a-asking m-me? M-Mom you k-know I-I'm not g-good w-with c-c-c-crowds!"

"I'm sorry, Hinata, but I was just too excited!" Mom apologized.

Mom closed the door. I was alone and scared. What was she thinking? Mom knows I have stage fright and I can't preform in front of a crowd. This is a disaster! What am I going to do? What should I do? This will make me a lot more shy and timid. I changed into the sunset dress and put on the matching shoes. I only wear this dress on special occations and my mom thinks that me, hanging out with Nico is a special occation. I put on a little bit makeup on me. I knew Mom would come in, but I locked the door so she won't get in. I don't see why she's making a huge fuss over this. I'm just hanging out with a friend. I put on regular chapstick and soft yellow eye shadow. I made sure my necklace was around my neck. For some reason, I hadn't took it off. I think I wanted to think that my dad will come home and see me for the first time. When I was done, the door bell rang. I frowned. It's still early, I wonder why Nico would come this early.

"I-I'll get i-it, Mom!" I called

I grab my purse and went out of the my room and headed to the door. Mom was somewhere in the closet, maybe getting a camera to take a picture of Nico and I. I turn the door knob and unexpectedly, instead of seeing Nico I saw someone else. There I saw a man with sandy blonde hair, amber eyes just like mine, but he has tan skin, wearing an orange tank top, and blue jeans. To me he looks kind of stupid and thinks he's too cool for everything.

"Um...h-hi...m-may I h-help y-you?" I asked.

The man smiled. "Hi, Hinata, it's nice to finally meet you. Is your mother home? By the way, my name is Apollo."

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>

**Next chapter is another visitor! And yes we know who that's going to be.**

**Why Apollo is here?**

**Is Nico really joking about the date or not?**

**What song is Hinata is going to preform at the violin competition?**


	12. Chapter 12

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>Hinata POV<p>

Before I can say anything else, Mom came in. She saw the man, Apollo. She gasped and her face started to turn red. I raised an eyebrow. What's up with her? I never seen her acted like this before. I wonder if she's okay. The man, Apollo smiled softly at mom.

"Hello, Hikari, it's been too long." He said.

Mom nodded. "Y-Yes, it h-has."

I never knew Mom stutters. I guess this is where I get it from. It would make a lot of sense if I did got Mom's personality. I wonder how Mom knows this man. Are they friends? If they are then that must of make since if they hadn't seen each other for a while.

"M-Mom who is th-this m-man?" I asked. "H-How do y-you know h-him?"

"Hinata shouldn't you be going?" Mom asked as she avoid my question. "You'll be late."

"B-But M-Mom, N-Nico is p-picking me u-up." I protested.

Mom didn't listen. She pushed me out of the door quickly as possible as if she wanted me to get out of the house. I turn around to say some more about this, but Mom pulled the man, Apollo into our apartment as she said, "We need to talk."

The man, Apollo smiled. "I know and it's been nice meeting you, Hinata. You have look like your mother, but except those eyes. I hope I get to see you soon."

Mom quickly shut the door with a loud bang. I sighed. I don't know why she's acting like this, but it was very unlike her. The man seems familiar, but I can't be my finger on it. Mom did said that my dad had the same eyes as me and he never saw me after I was born becaues of his NASA work. I knew I can't just stand here and wait. Nico might think it would be weird of me. I rotate to my right and started to walk. I knew Nico might think it was odd for me to come here instead of the other way around, but I hope he understands.

When I got to his apartment. I was nervous about knocking on the door. I was just planning to wear some normal clothes, but instead I'm wearing a dress. I took a deep breath and exhaled out. I knocked lightly against the door. I heard footsteps coming. As I saw the door knob turn, there I saw Sally instead of Nico. I was half relieved and upset the same time.

"H-Hi, Sally, is N-Nico there?" I asked

Sally smiled. "Hi, Hinata. You look so cute! Come in, come in. Nico is almost ready. He would of gotton ready sooner, but Percy was annoying him. I can't believe you two are on a date together!"

I blushed as I came in. "I-It's not a d-d-date, Sally. N-Nico and I are just h-hanging out."

"I know, Nico said the same thing," Sally said. "I wish it was anyway. You two are very cute together. It's great to see his personality again. He used to be all gloomy and quiet after that day happened for him."

"That day?" I questioned.

Sally shook her head. "Nevermind that. You can sit down if you want. I'm going to check if Percy's not bothing Nico about your date."

I sighed with annoyance. Sally disappeared into the hallway. I don't know why everyone is calling it a date. I'm just hanging out with Nico that's all. Deep inside my heart, I do wish it was a date, but I'm not sure if I'm ready to have a boyfriend. A side from that I was curious what was she talking about of "that day." It looks like as if something horrible happened to Nico and he seems to avoid talking about it. Also there was that man in my apartment now. Since Mom does know him, why haven't they talk to each other for years and how did he know my name? I hope it's not one of Mom's gang ex boyfriends, becaues if they are then this might be a serious problem.

Sally came out of the hallway. She sat down on the nearest chair. I heard footsteps coming this way. First Percy came out with a hyper actice smile on his face. He waved at me and gave me a thumbs up. I heard another footsteps coming. There came out, Nico, but he looked very different. He wasn't wearing his everyday aviator jacket. He was wearing a long sleeve shirt with a skull in front of it, black ripped jeans, and a chain belt. His hair was wet for some reason, but I didn't mind. I've got to admit, he dose look good. when he saw me, he gaped at me as if he'd never seen me in a dress before. Even though I have since I was at his house of three days. His face was turning pinkish, but with a lot of red in it.

"You look...great!" Nico exclaimed.

I blushed. "Th-Thank y-you. M-My M-Mom m-made m-me w-wear i-it."

"I-It suits y-you well." Nico comment.

Now he's starting to stuttered too. First my mom is stuttering and now Nico. I don't know if it was a good thing or a bad thing, but I'm not so sure.

"Hey, Mom before they go, shouldn't you take a picture of them?" Percy asked with a smirk at Nico.

"Percy!" Nico snapped as his face flushed red.

"That's a great idea, I'll get the camera." Sally exclaimed.

"Actually, I have the camera with me," Percy said

Nico growled. "I'm going to kill you, Percy!"

"Now, now, Nico don't mind Percy," Sally said. "It'll just be a quick picture and you two will be off for your date."

"It's not a date!" Nico protested.

Percy smirked evily at Nico. "Come on, Nico you know you wanted this to be a date too. Now why not you put your arm around Hinata and take the damn picture."

Nico's eyes flared with rage. "I am going to put you in the tar-"

"Actually, N-Nico I don't m-mind taking a p-picture." I interuppted

"I forgive you this time Percy." Nico said quickly as he cross his arms.

Nico put his arm around my waist. I felt my face growing bright firy red. Sally got the camera ready. I smiled shyly, while turn his head a little and gave a small smile. The camera clicked. We broke a part slowly. I felt my heart was racing.

"Um...w-we sh-should get g-going," I stuttered

"Y-Yes you're right." Nico agreed

"Have fun you too!" Percy called.

We went out of the apartment and walked out of the building. I was timid. Did Percy said was true? About Nico wanting this to be a date instead of hanging out? I don't know what to think. The half of me thinks it's a date, while the other half thinks it's not.

"Sorry about Percy." Nico apologized. "He's always being an idiot."

"I-It's a-alright," I said.

"So why did you come instead the other way around?" Nico asked.

"My m-mom has a-a v-visitor," I replied. "He s-seems w-weird."

Nico raised am eyebrow. "Weird? How weird?"

"H-He wore s-sunglasses and an o-orange tank top," I explained. "H-His face seems s-stupid."

"Oh gods-I mean oh god." Nico said.

"Y-You know him?"

"No, he reminds me of my other stupid cousin."

I chuckled. Nico smiled. My face turned a slightly pink. His smile was so raidant that I looked away. As we got to the restaurant, a waitress placed us in front of a window where you can see the moon and stars. I'm starting to think this might be an actual date, but I'm afraid to believe it. We ordered our food and waited for it to arrived. I look around the resturant and saw some couples dancing. I was somewhat tempted. I don't know why, but I guess I've never danced before.

"Sally told me that you mother entered you at a violin competition." Nico mentioned.

I nodded. "Y-Yes, but I j-just found o-out t-today, when I c-came home. I n-never knew my m-mother would do s-such a thing. Sh-she knows I have s-stage f-fright."

"Well, at least you might conqure your fears," Nico said. "You never know you might get over it."

I smiled. "Y-Yeah, you're r-right."

"Do you know what song you're going to preform?"

"I-I'm not s-sure on that p-part. I'm still d-desciding."

Then I smelled an entree of food. My head turned and I saw the waitress coming to us and giving us our dinner. We thanks the waitress and began to eat. While I was eating, I was thinking of how Mom is doing with that man, Apollo in our house. I wonder if he is one of Mom old boyfriends and wanted to get back together. I hope she doesn't becaues Mom did promise me that Dad will come back and will explain everything to me. I'm not sure what she meant by explaining everything, but I just wanted to meet him. As soon as we were done the waitress came.

"So what do you like for dessert?" She asked

"Chocolate nightmare cake," Nico replied

"L-Lemon creme pie," I replied.

"We're out of lemon creme pie," The waitress said. "Our desserts are very popular here and the only dessert left is the chocolate nightmare cake."

"Then, I'll h-have the c-cake then," I said.

The waitress smiled as she wrote it down. "Thank you and your desserts will come in a few minutes."

As the waitress left, Nico and I started to talk some more. We talk about anything that came to our heads. I even showed him one of my drawings too. I was careful enough not to show him one of the pictures I drew of him. Even the hug from yesterday. He might think that it'll be weird of me for drawing random people. I don't draw random people automatically. I just draw what interested me. When the waitress came back. She placed one plate of chocolate cake with frozen yogart. Nico and I raised an eyebrow. Where's the second plate? Nico looked at me and I look at him back. It's like we were thinking of the same thing.

"I'm sorry, but this is our last one." She said. "You two have to share.

The waitress walked away to give out orders. There was a long pause. A very long pause. My heart was beating fast as if it was about to explode in a million pieces. We have to share? Meaning eat this dessert next to each other? My faced turned bright red as a tomato. Nico looked at the window as if the stars had interested him. An awkward atomsphere was surrounding us. I never thought this can be a awkard situation.

"You have the cake." Nico finally said.

I shook my head. "N-No, you have it."

"Then...why not you sit next to me so we can both eat it...together," Nico hesiate as he spoke.

"Um...uh...o-okay." I stuttered.

I got up from my chair. Nico scoot a little bit so there can be some room. As I sat down next to me, my face was going red right down to my neck. Nico's face was slightly pink, with a hint of red, but it looked like he was trying to control it. We grab a fork and slowly ate the dessert together. We ate it slowly as if time was going slow. I've never ate like this with a guy before. It makes me more shy and timid around Nico now. Also I felt our hands touched as we ate. I felt like I was going to pass out form this. It felt like an actual date. What if Percy was right about this? What if this is a real date, without us or me doing it?

When we were done, I quickly got back to my seat. Nico and I look away from each other for five minutes. I guess he was thinking the same thing. Then I heard a violin and a piano playing. I turn my head and saw some people dancing to the song as they slow dance with each other. All of them were actually teenagers, but I didn't care. Dancing must have felt nice. I wonder what it feels like. Suddenly, Nico got up from his seat and walked over to me. He held out his hand and smiled.

"W-Want to dance?" He asked as he turn his head, but his eyes were still on me.

"Uh...um...uh," I hesitate as I didn't get the words out of my mouth, but I merely nodded.

Nico grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the dance floor. He put his arms around my waist. I was very nervous about this. My heart was pounding as if a million bombs have been droped. I slowly put my arms around his neck, but I tried not to look at him. I got to admit, I am scared. I never expected to be dancing with him. I've never danced with anyone before. I saw some people look and pointing at us. My blushing won't stop. This is too much pressure. Also I have to admit, that it is rather nice to dance with him. I have this weird odd feeling in me everytime I'm with him.

I rested my head on his chest, hearing the sound of his heart beat. the sound was rather nice, actually. It made me feel calm and relax. I can feel Nico holding me tightly as if he didn't want to let go. These strange feelings is rather unfamiliar for me. I wanted to find out more about it, but somehow I felt like I alrady know the answer, even though I don't. I smiled as my eyes soften. I wish we can dance like this forever.

When the song was done, Nico and I both paid the check. We both didn't want to be a burden to each other so we decide to pay the check in half instead. As we walked out of the restaurant, I found myself holding his hand, but we both didn't mind about that. It's like as if we don't want to let go of each other. I felt so relax, even though I still stutter.

"That was...a nice time." Nico commented.

"Y-Yes it was." I agreed.

"So it was your first time dancing wasn't it?" Nico asked

I nodded. "Y-Yes, but it was r-rather nice."

I'm starting to think that this could be a date rather than a hang out. I mean when your hanging out with a friend who's a guy, you don't dance with them unless you're on a date and that I just witness that I was on a date without realizing it. I wanted to mention it to Nico, but I think he would be very embarresed about it, even though he thought it was just a hang out. I started to hold his arm, but Nico didn't seem to mind. He was smiling as he enjoy being with me here. Somehow this feeling is still bothering me. What kind of feeling is this? What is it called? I was confused and unconfused the same time. Is it...is it love? no, it can't be love. I've never fallen in love before. Besides, why would Nico love me anyway? I'm just a shy timid girl that stutters a lot and gets bullied by other peers. Somehow Nico doesn't seem to think that. He did understand me and knew what I'm going through. He also say all those kind things about me and all, but I think he sees me more than a friend than a girlfriend. Besides, he might like other girls instead of me. My heart must be playing tricks on me.

We went into the apartment builing. We were quiet all the way there, but we didn't mind. I felt like walking home with him is a treasured memory holding dearly inside my heart. Somehow I think I know, what song that I'm going to preform at the violin competition. The song that I know, is really good and I love it. I memorized the keys and everything. I think it wouold be memorable to everyone. I wonder what day is the competition. mom didn't tell me at all. I bet she'll tell me at the last minute like always.

As we got to Nico's apartment. I let go of his arm. Nico pulled out a key and unlock the door. There we saw Sally on her computer typing, Paul grading papers on his laptop, and Percy eating blue chocolate chip cookies. They didn't noticed us, but Nico looked extremly happy about that. Nico and I went in and as he closed the door quietly. Everyone saw us.

Percy smiled. "So how was your date? Did you kissed?"

"It wasn't a date!" Nico snapped at him as his face turned fully red. "And no we did not kissed!"

"So how was it?" Sally asked. "Did you two have fun?"

Nico and I both blushed and said. "Y-Yes, i-it w-was n-nice."

"I bet they did kissed." Percy whispered to Sally.

Nico glared at Percy and threw a metal ball at him. Percy caught it, but he fell backwards onto the ground. The milk spilled all over him and so were his blue cookies.

Nico snickered. "Take that, Fish-Brain!"

"N-Nico, you know h-he was t-teasing y-you." I said

Nico smirked. "I know. I just like to throw things at him. Come on, let's go into my room."

Nico pulled my hand as he lead me to the hallyway. I wonder how my mom was doing, with Apollo. I hope she doesn't do anything rash. She kind of does that sometimes. As we went into his room, I saw that the picture of the girl with the electric lighting shirt was gone. I wonder what did he do with it. Threw it away? Save it? The only picture I saw was little Nico with his older sister.

"Finally were alone, from them and from including annoying Percy." Nico exclaimed

"I heard that!" Percy shouted in the distance.

"You were meant to heard it!" Nico shouted back, then he turned to me. "So where were we?"

"Y-You said we w-were finally a-alone." I said.

"I've been thinking," Nico said.

"About what?" I asked

Nico blushed. "About our friendship. We turn out to be great friends and all, but I had this feeling there is something else than that. Something that clicked when you're with me. I don't know what, but I think I've found out what it is. I think...I'm-"

Before he can finsihed his sentence, the door bell rang.

"What the hell? Who's at the damn door?" Nico shouted in rage as he ripped the door opened and marched into the hallway.

I ran after him, hoping he doesn't kill anyone tonight. I grabbed his arm and tried to pull him back, but Nico kepted on wlaking. I heard the door open and a gasped from everyone at the living room. Somehow Nico didn't pay any attention to the gasps, but in rage of the interupptance of this conversation.

As we got to the living room. Nico stopped. He gasped. His mouth fell open. I let go of his arm and saw a girl. She had black choppy hair and electric blue eyes. She was wearing black punk clothing, alsmot like Nico's, but he wears goth-like clothing. I got to admit, she is pretty, but familiar as well. She looked like the girl from Nico's picture. The one he didn't talk about.

Nico's face darkened as if he didn't want to see this person at all. "Hinata, I think you need to go. I...I'll explain everything tomorrow. I promise. I'll walk you home."

Nico grabbed my hand and walked pass the girl. Nico slammed the door with furious rage growing inside of him. I never seen Nico like this before. Somehow it frightens me. When we got to the front of my apartment, Nico gave me a kiss on my forehead. My faced turn red.

"I'll see you tomorrow," Nico said as he smirked at me. "Besides, that kiss might not mean anything...or maybe it does."

My face turn brighter than ever. Nico walked away from me as his figure disappeared into his apartment. I was speechless. What did just happened? Why did he kissed me on my forehead? Who was that girl? What does she have to do with Nico?

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>

**Next chapter is Nico's POV.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Nico POV<p>

Next time I won't kiss her forehead, I thought. For now it's the forehead, next it'll be the cheek, and last her lips. I hate it when I have to leave Hinata. I can't stand to be away from her. I don't know why, Thalia is here, but I hate it. She interuppted me! I was this close for telling, Hinata what I realized and my chance for telling her is ruin. I went inside of my apartment. Thalia was still there. I glared at her. Percy, Sally, and Paul went into their rooms so they can leave us alone. I don't know why Thalia is here. If she tries to get back together with me, she's wrong. There's already someone else who is in my life. There was a long pause. I didn't look at Thalia. I don't want to see her face. Why can't she just go back to the hunters already? I mean after she left them, Artemis still said that she is still able to rejoin them again.

"What do you want, Thalia?" I asked rudely. "Why did you come here?"

"Like I said Nico I want you back." Thalia replied

"But why do you want me back?" I questioned her. "Is it pity?"

Thalia shook her head. "No, it's not. I never realized my feelings for you, after I dated Luke!"

"Why should I believe you?" I shouted. "You used me to get to him!"

"I-I know, but I was wrong to use you like that." Thalia said, as she held my arm.

I pulled away from her. "Don't touch me!"

"Nico, please, I know what I did wrong," Thalia pleaded. "Can you just give me another chance?"

I turn my back to her. I had enough of Thalia. Why should I give her another chance, since I already fell in love with someone else? That wouldn't be right. I don't want that to happen. I just want to be with Hinata instead of Thalia. Hinata and I do understand each other and know what it feels like for being an outcast, but why should I choose Thalia over Hinata? Why would I want to be together with the woman who used and betrayed me for another guy?

"Why should I give you another chance?" I asked.

"Nico, Percy told me that you're not over me after I broke up with you!" Thalia cried. "He told me everyday you were gloomy, quiet, rude, and don't care about anything!"

"That's becaues you made me like this!" I shouted angrily. "I thought you were the only one that could make me happy, but instead you betrayed me!"

Thalia sighed. "Nico, I know I betrayed you, but can you at least be with me again?"

"No!" I shouted.

"But, Nico please!"

"No, Thalia!"

"Please, Nico I don't have anyone else to love, except for you!"

Suddenly, Thalia ran over to me and kissed me. I was shock at first, but I _did not _give in the kiss. She was cupping my cheeks and kissing me passionatly. My mind was fulled of rage. Without thinking, I pushed her away from me. The impact almost made her tumbled, but she regain her balance. I wipe off the scent of her lips off of my mouth. I glared at her. Thalia's eyes widen. So her plan was to kissed me and win me back? Is she that stupid? Did she even listen what I said? I won't get back together with her!

Will you stop begging, Thalia?" I snaped. "I won't go back being a couple with you! Not now, not ever!"

Thalia was silent. She sat down on the couch behind her. She looked like she was about to cry, but I didn't care. She should know that I'm over her and I found someone else that made me happy, even though Hinata and I are not a couple, but I wanted us to be one before I leave at the end of April.

"You _are _really over me aren't you?" Thalia whispered

I nodded solemly. "Yes."

"Who was that girl you were with Nico?" Thalia asked angrily. "Is she your new girlfriend?"

"No, actually, we're just friends," I replied.

"So you think she's a demigods?" Thalia sneered. "Well she looks mortal and stupid to me."

I growled. "She's not mortal and not stupid, unlike you!"

"How come it looks like you were on a date with her?"

"That's becaues we were just hanging out!"

Thalia smirked. "I don't see why you hang out with her, Nico. Did you see what she look like or are you just a blind bastard? That hair and those abnormal eyes. They look stupid on her. Also she looks like a type of girl to be too shy. Shy girls are stupid, retarded, dumbasses. They can't do anything and they always get builled becaues of how their personality and looks are. This is why cool, active, agressive, kind, girls are way better than they are."

I gritted my teeth. "You're wrong! She's not stupid!"

"I don't see why she even lives," Thalia continued. "If she is a demigod, I don't see why her Olympian or minor god parent fell in love with her mortal parent. I bet it was an accident that she was consived. Dont' you think so, Nico? Also she looks weak and can't handle things for herself. I bet she can't live out in the real world on her own with that stupid idiotic look on her face. I think her mortal parent doesn't want her either. What makes you think you can be friends with a shy girl, Nico? Are you a bastard? Did you make yourself clear why you hang out with her or not? Or it might be pity? Shy girls are outcasts in this mortal world. Besides that girl might not get a boyfriend anyway. So what is it, Nico? Why do you even hang out with her? Pity is it? Just be friends with her becaues she has no friends? Tell me Nico, I don't see why she's so important to you. Girls of her type are stupid, bastards, and bitches."

"THAT'S BECAUES I LOVE HER!" I screamed in rage.

I was silent. I couldn't believe what I just done. I couldn't believe I let my anger out by telling Thalia that I love Hinata. What have I done? That means...Hinata might be endanger becaues of me. Am I stupid? I have put the woman I love endanger becaues of what I done. What am I going to do? I have to keep Hinata away form Thalia, but how? Even if Hinata could be a half-blood, but she still won't be safe at camp or at home. Thalia chuckled herself as if she was ammused by this.

She cross her arms and smirked at me. "That wasn't that hard wasn't it? Now tell me when did you met her and when did you fell in love with her?"

I didn't answer.

Thalia huffed. "Alright, then, so I'll force you."

She snapped her fingers. Lightning came inside the living room, forming a electrisity of yellow-blue clones of herself. The clones circled around me. Thalia took out her spear and so did her lightning clones.

"Now answer my question or get electricuted," Thalia threaten. "Besides, your father, Hades, finds out of what I done to you, he'll start a war on Zeus that will be worst than the giants, titans, and World War II."

She was right. My dad could start a war if osmething did happened to me and that'll put the whole world endangered becaues of me. If I answer, Hinata would be endanger and might get killed. What should I do? Lie? No, I have to answer her. To keep the world safe and I'll try to keep Hinata safe from Thalia as the best I can. It'll be hard, but it worth it to protect Hinata.

"I bet her the next day we broke up," I muttered. "I fell in love with her yesterday."

Thalia chuckled. "See wasn't that so hard?"

Thalia called off her clones. She put away her spear and walked to the door. I clenched my fists as anger rolled over around me. I am so hopeless, I thought. I'm so stupid! Thalia opens the door and turn her head to me. She smirked at me as if she knows what she was doing all along. Did she tricked me into this? What this she was planning when I took Hinata home? If it was, then what is she really going to do to her?

"Even though you are in love with that stupid girl," Thalia smirked. "but I don't take 'no' for an answer, Nico. I _will _win you back in your life as the first girl, you first fell in love with!"

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	14. Chapter 14

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Hinata POV<p>

I was trying to rethink what had happened. My mind was still fragile of what happened. I tried to slap my cheeks so it could stop going red, but I only made it worst by slapping it. My hands were sweaty becaues of my reaction. I tried inhaled and exhaled out of this unexpected surprised I had. I breath heavily as I remember what had happened and Nico's smirk. When I finally went inside of my apartment, I saw Mom sitting at the table with the man, Apollo. They were laughing and chattering. I smiled as I raised an eyebrow. So this is the 'talk' they were having? Catching up? I thought it was going to be a serious talk, not a friendly talk, but then again this is Mom so I can see why. Well at least Mom is happy I'm happy. When Mom saw me. She waved at me and so did Apollo.

"How was your date sweetheart?" Mom asked

I blushed. "M-Mom i-it w-wasn't a d-d-date!"

Mom rolled her eyes. "Your face says it. So did you guys kissed?"

"M-Mom, w-we d-didn't k-k-k-kissed!" I protested.

Mom laughed. "I was just joking, Hina."

"I-I'm g-going to my r-room." I whispered to myself.

I walked away from Mom and Apollo so they can have more catching up to do. I think they're friends. I'm not sure, but I think it'll be rude to ask about that. You never know it might be someone important and you just have to ask a stupid question. As I enter my room, I changed into my pajamas. I touched my forehead feeling Nico's cold, but soft lips. Thinking about that made my heart pound like a hurricane. I secretly was happy about it, but I don't mind it was the forehead to cheek, and finally the lips. I don't mind how a guy plans his kiss with a girl as long as they are happy.

I was curious about that girl. I knew she was from the picture that Nico threw away, but who is she? Is she his...ex girlfriend? If she is then why is she here? Does she wants Nico back? Why would she wanted him back for? I wasn't sure about how Nico's love life went with her, but I guess it wasn't well. I remember that Nico's face was full of anger and frusteration when he saw her. Maybe she broke up with him for some reason. I'm not too sure, but whatever the reason is, Nico isn't happy that she's here. I do wonder what's happening over there. I hope they're not having an argument. If they are, I don't want to be involved with it. I hate to be involved without knowing. It makes me sick. Suddenly, I heard a knocking at my door. I wonder if that was Mom, but I'm not sure. It could be her friend Apollo.

"C-Come in," I called

The door flew open. There I saw Apollo. He was grinning at me with plain joy. I wonder what's got into him. I just met this man and he thinks he just know me, even though he doesn't. I sat down onto my bed and Apollo sat the edge of my bed. I wonder why he's acting so father-like. He's not even my real Dad. My real Dad is at NASA. That's what Mom told me.

"Your mother told me so much about you," Apollo commented. "She can't stop talking about you."

"I-I k-know," I said. "Sh-She is my m-mother after all and I a-am her only d-daughter."

"Why are you so shy and timid?" Apollo asked. "Has it always been like this?"

I nodded. "Y-Yes, ever s-since, I could r-remember."

"Also how do you feel about your date with that boy?" Apollo asked in a fatherly tone. "Did anything happened?"

"W-We a-ate d-dinner t-together," I replied as I blushed. "After th-that we had to sh-share the d-dessert becaues it w-was the only one l-left. Then w-we started to d-dance with each o-other."

Apollo smiled. "How does it feels like?"

I blushed. "It...it...feels l-like...everything bad i-is going a-away, w-when I'm with N-Nico. I f-feel th-this w-warm feeling i-inside of m-me e-everytime, but I-I'm still c-confused about it."

Apollo touched my shoulder. "It's okay to be confused about your feelings. Your mother was the same way when she met your father."

My eyes widen. "Sh-She was?"

Apollo nodded. "Of course! She was totally confused about her feelings for him! Until she finally got it straight when she played the violin to him as a confession!"

"I...n-never knew about th-that." I hesitate.

Apollo patted my shoulder. "There's a lot of things you don't know about your mother's relationship with your father, but she _will _tell you when the time is right."

I smiled. "Y-Yes you're r-right, b-but I do w-wish I c-could m-meet h-him s-someday. i r-really w-want to s-see him in p-person."

"Also that necklace, where did you get it?" Apollo asked.

"M-My mother gave it t-to me," I answered. "S-she said th-that my f-father w-wanted me to h-have it. I h-hope my f-father knows th-that I'm w-wearing it r-right n-now."

Apollo sighed happily. "Don't worry about that. I bet he does know about it. Why not you get to sleep? You need to go to school tomorrow right?"

I nodded quickly. "Y-Yes, I d-do. I-I must get to s-sleep."

I was about to show Apollo the way out of my room, but instead he went to the door on his own and open it. He put his hand above the switch. Somehow he seems so father like to me. I wonder if he does have any children of his own. If he does than I can see why. Whoever is lucky to have him as a father, must be proud. I wish I can have a father like him. I put the blankets over me.

"G-Goodnight, Apollo," I said. "I-It's nice m-meeting y-you."

Apollo's eyes soften. "No, it's my pleasure for meeting you."

I gave him a small smile and closed my eyes. I thought the light was close, but it wasn't. I heard footsteps coming my way. I felt either my mother or Apollo was strocking my hair as I slept. Then I felt a kiss on my head. I took a small peak and saw it was Apollo. He was the one who strock my hair and gave me a kiss on my head. Almost like a father would do to his children. As the light was turn dark and the door was closed, I was confused, but also happy. Apollo does seems like a father figure. I wonder how he and my mother know each other. I knew it couldn't be from a gang at her school, but I think it was more like after she met my father and raised me on her own. I'm not sure, but that must be it.

I sighed as I turn. I thought about those feelings in me when I was with Nico. Is it truly love? I thought we were friends from the begining, but was it love all along? If it is, but why do I felt like someone is going to get in my way? Why do I have this kind of instinct that make me think like that? I thought about when I notice these feelings. I remember that after I started to talk again, I _did _felt something click inside of me. I think I am in love with Nico, but does he love me back? He did kissed me on my forehead, but was that love or just a ploy? I don't want my love for him to be false. I don't want that to happened. What if my love for him is unrequired love that I may never able to convey my feelings to the person I love?

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	15. Chapter 15

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Hinata POV<p>

The next day, I was in a good mood. I don't know why, but I'm just am! I also felt a little bit moody too, but I didn't mind. As I went into the kitchen to eat breakfast, I was humming to myself. Mom looked at me suspiscously as if I was not feeling well. She placed the waffles onto the table and sat down accross from me.

"Hinata, are you...alright?" Mom asked

I nodded happily as I chewed my food. "Y-Yes of c-course I am! Why w-wouldn't I be?"

Mom shook her head as if she was imgaining things. "N-Nothing, I was just wondering that's all. Have you decide what song you are going to preform?"

"Y-Yes," I replied. "I know think w-what s-song I will preform."

"Well whatever song it is, I know I'll be glad to see you preform." Mom said

"W-Why do y-you want me to p-preform?" I asked

Mom smiled softly. "I just wanted you to be more confident to yourself and not being scared and nervous all the time."

"S-Sometimes, it is a g-good thing to be a-afriad and n-nervous," I said. "Y-You get to s-show your own t-true self."

Suddenly there was a knock. Mom and I turn to the door.

"I wonder who could that be," Mom muttered.

Mom got up from the table and went to the door. I quickly ate my waffles as I can. I wanted to talk to Nico about yesterday. I _do _want to know who was that girl. I wonder if Nico will tell me. I just hope she's a friend of his instead of something else. Mom opened the door and there I saw Nico. He looked worried as if something was about to get me. I don't know why he looks worry. I mean it's a beautiful day! He shouldn't be worried!

"'Morning, Nico," I said

"'M-Morning, Hinata," Nico said in a worry tone. "Come on, let's get to school. We don't want to be late."

I frowned. "Nico we still have time to ge there. It's only seven-"

Before I can finish my answer, Nico stormed into my apartment, grabbed my hand, and dragged me out of the house. I look at mom to see if she would say anything, but she just chuckled to herself and closed the door. I was flabbergasted by Nico's mood. What's wrong with him? Why is he acting so weird, now? What happened last night after he took me home?

"Nico, are you all right?" I asked

Nico nodded rapidly. "Yes, why wouldn't I be?"

"You seem kind of afriad of somthing," I pointed out.

"I-I'm not!" Nico snapped. "I'm just in a bad mood that's all, but I'll get back to normal soon. Why not we do homework together at your place instead of mine? I never had dinner at your place anyway. Besides I'll be glad to get away from Percy."

I closed my mouth. Nico does seems different for some reason. I wonder what happened back there. Why is Nico so worried for all of the sudden? This is way different from when I ran away. During the whole walk I was silent. Nico didn't seem to notice my quietness, but he was determind to get to school as quick as possible. When we got to school, he look over my shoulder in case as if someone was following us. However, I don't think if someone is behind us. There's no reason, Nico needs to be worried. I'm not going to get kidnapped.

As school started, Nico stayed by my side. Literally, he sat next to me, went to the library with me, and everywhere I go he comes with me. He even talk back at the tachers becaues he won't go back to his signed seat. I don't know why he's doing this, but I'm really worried. What's wrong with him? Is he ill? Or is there something really wrong? At lunch, Nico bought my lunch before I could get to the line. I'm starting to think he is acting weirder and weirder by the second.

When we were on the school roof, Nico was half normal. He sat right next to me and put his arm around my waist as if he was protecting me. I still don't understand we why he's acting like this. He should tell me what's going on. I won't get angry at him.

"N-Nico are you s-sure, you're a-alright?" I demanded. "Y-You're acting w-weirder every s-second. Wh-What's going o-on? D-Did something h-happened after y-you took me h-home?"

Nico sighed. "Are you sure you want to know?"

"Y-Yes!" I replied. "Nico, I-I'm w-worried about y-you!"

Nico gulped. "You know that girl we saw at the living room?"

I nodded. "Y-You were a-angry for g-getting interuppted a-and you t-told me y-you'll e-explained e-everything t-tomorrow."

"Yes, I know," Nico said. "That girl is my...ex-girlfriend..."

A pain of sadness overwhelmed me. I felt like I was about to cry. "W-Why i-is sh-she h-here?"

Nico grunted. "She wants me back, but I refuse."

"D-Did sh-she d-do a-anything e-else?"

"She...kissed me..."

I clenched my fists. "D-Did y-you f-f-feel a-anything?"

Nico shook his head. "No, I actually didn't, even though it was passionate, but I still didn't feel anything."

I closed my eyes as I felt a pain of regret. "When did you two broke up?"

"The day before you came here." Nico murmurred.

I dug my nails into my palms. I bit my tonge as I felt like I wanted to cry like a baby. I felt like a girl that has been rejected by the person whom she loved. Nico bowed his head as if he never wanted to tell me about this. The half of me was disappointed, while the other half was happy that he was over her.

The bell rang and Nico walked me to my class. We were silent the whole way. I was trying to get that image of Nico kissing that girl out of my head. I knew it was the other way around, but I still can't get that image out of my head. I guess he was kissed before and I never knew he used to have a girlfriend. I wonder if she was his first. If she was that means they have their first kiss together. I felt like...like I wanted to be the one should kissed him first and not her.

During the rest of the school day, I was quiet again. The teachers were concern and wondering if I won't be able to talk and run away again, but I know I won't. I'm not being bullied, I'm just despressed. I just somehow regret asking Nico about what happened. I felt like an idiot. I wish I would never asked that questiona nd find out for myself when the time is right, but no! I just had to ask him about it. I'm so stupid! I also wonder if I'm not included by Nico's situation. I just hate it to be a part of an argument.

When school ended, I was supposed to meet Nico at the front of the school, but I wanted to go to see the cherry tree before I go home. As I went to the tree, I saw buds of cherry blossoms. I wanted those flowers to bloom, but I know it takes time. These flowers are very beautiful in the spring. Then I saw a dark figure. At first I thought it was Nico, but instead it was a figure of a girl. The girl had choppy black hair, electric blue eyes, and wearing gothic clothes. My eyes widen. What is she doing here? What does she want?

"So, you're Nico's friend, eh?" She asked

I nodded solemnly. "Y-Yes..."

The girl scoffed. "So it's true. Shy idiot girls do stuttered. What's your name, stupid?"

"H-Hinata K-Kana." I replied.

The girl laughed. "That's the stupidest name I ever heard! Who's the idiot name you that? Your mother? Father? Well they're stupid as shit!"

I was tense of what she said. My mom and dad are not stupid. It's not my fault that my dad named me Hinata. My Mom said that he loved that name and he thought that the name fits me. He also thinks that I may shine the light in people's heart, but I know that's impossible. How am I able to shine a person's heart?

"W-Who a-are y-you?" I asked as I ignored her comment. "W-What d-do y-you w-want?"

The girl smirked with hatred. "I'm Thalia Grace. I want you to stay away from Nico becaues I'm Nico's rightful girlfriend."

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>

**Author's note: **

**Well this is seriously bad. Next chapter coming soon!**

**Also I made another story called Blue Exorcist. You can check it out if you want.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>Hinata POV<p>

"W-What a-are you t-talking a-about?" I questioned her.

Thalia frowned. "You mean you don't know?"

"D-Don't know a-about w-what?"

"That your in love with my boyfriend!" Thalia shouted

I shook my head. "I-I'm not in l-love with N-Nico! W-Were just f-friends! B-Besides he t-told me h-himself that h-he's over y-you!"

Thalia chuckled. "Nico is dense like always. He doesn't realized who he loves, but I can tell your in love with him. Admit it you, bitch."

I wanted to admit that I was nerovus and scared of this girl. I knew Nico is waiting for me at the fornt of the school and wondering why I'm late, but I hope he comes here quickly, becaues I need help. I don't want to get into a fight with her. I hate fights. I'm not that type of person to get into a fight.

"Come on," Thalia taunted. "Think about you, idiot."

I don't want to think about, but somehow I found myself thinking about it. I tried to dug my nails into my skin so I can stop thinking about it, but I couldn't. My mind was searching for every answer if I'm in love with Nico. I look into my memory to see how I acted when I was around Nico. At first I was nervous about Nico, but when he found me when I ran away form home, it looked like he understand me. The way he hugged me was when I started to feel nervous, but also happy around him. I felt like he's the only person I can trust and no one else. I think it is love after all, but what am I going to do about Thalia? I knew if I told the truth, she'll do something to get rid of me and go to Nico instead. I know he won't go to her, but I've got to think of something.

"You're wrong," I finally said as I lied and tried not to stuttered. "I'm not in love with Nico. I only love him as a friend."

Thalia shook her head and pinned me to the tree. I turn pale as she smirked at me with full hatred. Somehow it's like she can see through me lie and found the truth about my feelings for Nico.

"You're lying," She said. "I know when someone is lying and that's you. You didn't stuttered, so I knew you were lying. You're in love with Nico and that's that."

I sighed. "Y-Yes, I a-am."

"See wasn't that hard to confessed?" Thalia questioned with ammusement.

"W-Why do t-try to want h-him back, even though h-he doesn't l-love you a-anymore?" I asked. "H-He m-moved on and y-you should d-do the s-same."

Thalia's eyes flared with rage.

_SLAP!_

I gasped as I felt the pain of the slap. I felt like I could roll off of this hill and landed on something hard. Thalia breathe heavily as she tried to calm down her anger twoards me.

"He's _not _over me!" Thalia shouted. "He's still in love with me wheather you like it or not!"

"S-Since, we both l-love him, wh-what are y-you going to do with m-me then?" I questioned.

Thalia grabbed my hair and she looked directly into my eyes.

"You stay away from him!" She snarled. "If you don't do as I say, you'll regret it!"

"E-Even if I s-stay away from h-him, he's s-still g-going to be n-near me a-anyway," I pointed it out.

Thalia growled silently to herself. I knew I was right. Even if I stay away from Nico he'll know something is up and will find out sooner than later. Thalia punched her fist to the tree. She yank my hair. I tried not to scream in pain, but it was too tempting.

"Try to stay away from him as far as you can!" Thalia snapped. "If you try to confess your idiotic love for Nico. I will make sure that doesn't happened. I'm never going to let you have him. Understand?"

I nodded rapidly.

Then I heard a familiar voice in the distance.

"Hinata!" a familiar voice called. "Hinata, where are you?"

"I better go," Thalia huffed as she realeases my hair. "Remember what I said, you fucken bitch. Or else you will wished that you'll never been born."

Thalia ran and disappeared in the distance as the sun goes down. I heard footsteps coming up the hill. I turn my head and saw Nico. He was running and sweaty as he got up the hill. He looked worried about me as if something bad was going to happened to me, even though it did.

"Where were you?" Nico questioned. "I was getting worried! Don't do that again, okay?"

I smiled sadly. "O-Okay...I b-better g-get h-home. I n-need to p-practice for the v-violin c-concert."

"I thought we're going to do homework together," Nico said

I shook my head. "I k-know, b-but I'm very b-busy. Y-You understand d-don't y-you?"

Nico sighed. "Yeah...I understand. How 'bout tommorrow then? We can hang out."

"Th-That w-won't be n-nessesary." I said.

Nico looked hurt, but he controlled it. I felt so gulity doing this to him. Why can't I just spend time with him a little bit longer? Why does this have to be this way? I wish he didn't date Thalia in the first place, I would've been able to confess my feelings for him, but now I can't becaues of Thalia. I sighed to myself and walked pass him without looking back.

"Goodbye," I murmurred softly.

My eyes started to water. Tears were over flowing as it drops own to the earthy ground. I wanted to tell him what happened here, but I just can't! I felt so weak and useless. I've got to find a way to spend more time with Nico, but I know that won't happen. Thalia will be watching and if I do anything that is not what she said, she'll do something horrible to me. I just know it. The tears dropped swiftly as if it was drizzling rain. That's why I cried for a little bit.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	17. Chapter 17

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Nico POV<p>

I don't know what was going on, but I don't like this. The next day, Hinata was ignoring me as if I was a stranger to her. I don't understand why she would ignored me. Something must have happened back at the tree yesterday, but I don't know why. Did Thalia came and talk to her? I thought. I hope not becaues if Thalia did talk to Hinata, that means Thalia must have said something to her to make Hinata ignoring me. Everytime I tried to talk to Hinata, she always have an exucse saying that she has too much homework, she has detention, she has to work over time, has a lot of chorse to do, or have violin practice for the violin concert.

As the bell rang, I raced out of my class and tried to talk to Hinata and see if she won't ignored me this time. I don't want to hear any excuses from her. I had enough of this nonsense. Hinata was at line paying her lunch. I march right up to her. I placed my hand on her shoulder and turn her around. She looked at me with sock. Her head bowed down as if she didn't want to look at me. I hadn't heard her voice for whatever hours till lunch, but I'm desprated to know what's going on!

"Hinata loo-" I began to say, but then she quickly paid her lunch and raised out of the cafeteria.

She didn't glance back at me one bit. I never seen her like this before. Had people still making fun of her the way she is or is it something else? I sighed in frusteration. I went to the darkest place in school and shadow travel to the roof. No one was there, so I went to the narrow passage of the roof and ate my lunch there.

I couldn't stop thinking about Hinata. Being without her makes me feel helpless as if I couldn't do anything. Why did she wants to stay away from me, I thought. Did I say something wrong to do? What did I do to her? I heard footsteps coming up from the roof. I cloak myself in the shadows to see who was coming. The door opened and there came out Hinata. I was curious of why she was there. Was she looking for me? But somehow it didn't look like it. She looked worried, scared, and about to cry as if something was going to happen and I don't know why she's so worried about.

Then I heard a grunting sound coming from outside the roof fences. I frowned at that. Why would someone be climbing from the school fence? That's sucide! I saw something jumped over the fence. My eyes widen with shock as I was speechless when I saw the person. The person was a girl with black choppy hair, electric blue eyes. and wearing gothic clothing.

Thalia.

What is she doing here? Did Thalia talked to Hinata? I wished that I never mentioend Hinata in front of her. This is all my fault. Hinata might get hurt or something far worst. Death. Thalia walked up to Hinata. I was on the urge to get over there to stop her, but something tells me that I need to stay low and confront Thalia later. Thalia smirked at Hinata as if she enjoys Hinata's fright of her.

"I've seen you're doing what I said yesterday." Thalia said in ammusement.

Hinata nodded solemnly. "Y-Yes...wh-what else do y-you w-want m-me to do th-than staying a-away from N-Nico?"

My eyes widened with anger and astonishment. Thalia ordered Hinata to stay away from me? That's why Hinata didn't talk to me becaues of Thalia? I clenched my fists. I knew thalia wanted me back and I know that I won't take her back at all, but I need to do something about this. I need to protect Hinata.

"Just keep staying away from him," Thalia said. "Then when he has enough of you and doesn't want to be with you, I'll make my move and take him back."

My eyes flare with rage. That's Thalia's plan all along? I'm not going to be angry at Hinata, but only Thalia. I couldn't believe Thalia is making Hinata doing this. She's going to pay for this.

"W-What i-if i-it d-doesn't w-work?" Hinata asked as she chock back her tears.

Thalia sneered. "It'll work, you'll see. Soon enough, when Nico is back to me, you'll be nothing, but a stupid shy girl."

I wanted to get out there and screamed in rage at Thalia, but if I do that, it'll cause more trouble for Hinata and I. Even though we're not dating, but I want Hinata to be my girlfriend instead of a friend, but I wonder if she feels the same. I think she only sees me as a friend, but I'm not sure if that's true. We seem to be very close to each other after she started to talk again. Then I guess, when Thalia saw Hinata, she got jealous. Well this is very bad for the both of us.

"I-If I r-refuse to l-let y-you do th-this t-to m-me?" Hinata questioned.

Thalia's face darken. "Like I told you before. The consequenses will be fierce."

I gasped as my mouth fell open. The bell rang. Thalia jumped off the fense and Hinata went to class. The shadow uncovered me as I relived myself with no one in sight. I couldn't believe what Thalia said. I've got to do something about it, but what? Does Zeus knows about this? Is any god or goddess messing with us? Or is it just fate? I was scared of what Thalia is going to do to Hinata if she kepts hanging out with me. Now I knew why Hinata was acting so weird. I need to talk to Thalia about this. If I don't, I don't she might try to hurt Hinata through me. Even if I get back with Thalia becaues of this, she is still going to get rid of Hinata. I've got to confront Thalia right now. I need to go to the Empire State Building at the six hundred floor.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Reivew Plz!<strong>


	18. Chapter 18

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>Nico POV<p>

Instead of going to class, I just skip school instead. I knew it was bad and everyone will yell at me, but Percy did the same thing too and he got into serious trouble. Besides, Sally will know why if I skip school unless if I have a reason and luckly I do have a reason. I took a taxi cab to get to the building. I knew it'll be odd of me to go to Olympus becaues I barely go there, but this is urgent and I don't have time for explanations. I knew Thalia was staying at Olympus becaues she told me when we used to date. I still wonder how she survives in there with Hera. I can't believe I'm saying this, but I hope Hera tortures Thalia becaues I want this on tape.

When I got to the State Building, I had to get through the sceurity guard. I knew I can't shadow travel from there becaues no one won't let me, including the gods. They say I have to go in there the regular way. I went up to the front desk. The security guard look at me as if I wasn't supposed to be here. I knew the guard can see thorugh the Mist and all. Everyone doesn't know who he is, but a security guard. We all think that he's either moral or a demigod, but that'll be weird if he is one.

"I need the keys for the six hundred floor," I said

"There's no such thing kid," The security guard said

I grabbed the security guard by his shirt. I'm not taking 'no' for an answer. I need to get up there and confront Talia or else, Hinata will be in more danger becaues of me.

"Look, I need to get to Olympus now!" I snapped. "or else, I'll put you in the Tartarus for life!"

The security guard nodded rapidly. He took out the key from his pocket and hand it to me.

"H-Here." He said nervously.

I took a key from his hand and place some drachmas on his desk. I went to the elevator and placed the key in. I saw the omega sign and press the button. I cross my arms and waited for the elevator to go up. I really hate the elevator music. They should put something like heavy metal.

I felt so ashamed of myself of what happened. I shouldn't have mention Hinata in the first place and telling Thalia that I love Hinata instead of her. Would confronting Thalia will make her stop hurting Hinata? Would Thalia finally give up and join the hunters this time? What if she doesn't? What if Thalia wants to get rid of Hinata by killing her? Hinata is mortal after all...or is she? Hinata did told me a guy came to her home and decribed him bright and stupid. kind of sounds like Apollo, but there are other guys in the United States act like that.

Finally the doors slide open and I went to Olympus. I knew father was there talking to his brothers and Demeter nagging to him about the Underworld and all of that crap. Everyone was looking at me when I came. Mostly the demigods. Since, Annabeth is the offical architect of Olympus, she's here twenty-four seven a day. Outside near Olympus, I saw Annabeth and Percy having a picnic. I wonder if it's alright for them to have a date there, while Athena hates Percy for dating Annabeth. Weird thing is, Poseidon doesn't mind, but Athena does. Funny how that goes.

"Yo, Nico!" Percy shouted. "What are you doing here?"

"Nothing," I said. "I'm just visiting my father."

"Or, your confronting Thalia." Annabeth said

I froze. "Huh?"

Annabeth shook her head. "Thalia told me about Hinata, Nico. Also it's good for you that your moving on, but Thalia's not. I think you should try to reason with her and tell her that you don't love her anymore."

"I tried that, but she doesn't listen!" I protested. "She wants me for herself and wants to get rid of Hinata!"

"She didn't tell me that part." Annabeth muttered.

"Dude, and I thought my life sucks." Percy said.

"And it still does." I said.

"Hey!" Percy snapped

"Just tell me where Thalia is." I sighed with depression.

"She's inside, training," Annabeth said. "The gods are not inside. They're at a dance competition at the Big House. Connor and Travis are putting the video on Hepheastus Tube."

"The gods? Dancing competition?" I questioned her. "Now that's weird. I can't see my father dance."

"Just get going already!" Annabeth snapped.

I rolled my eyes and went inside. I closed the door behind me. There I saw Thalia training with her bows, arrows, and spear. I saw she was striking of one of the dummies. There on the face of the dummy was a pciture of Hinata. Okay, now I think she has lost it and becoming out of control.

"Um...Thalia." I called out.

Thalia stopped as she heard my voice. She turn to me. Her face lit up as if I just dump Hinata, even though we were not dating! She ran up to me and gave me a hug. I wasn't surprised about the hug, but I don't want to be near her at all. I pushed her away from me. I glared at her.

"Thalia we need to talk." I said

"What is it?" Thalia asked in an innocent voice.

"I know what you're up to, Thalia!" I shouted. "You're trying to get rid of Hinata! I told you many times, I don't love you anymore! Can you understand that?"

Thalia shook her head as she smirk. "Are you stupid? You're not a perfect match for her. Have you ever hang out with her for just one whole day? Have you ever seen her personality? Yes, I'm trying to get rid of that whore, but Nico, I'm trying to help you here. To help you not to love her, but only me instead."

"Help me?" I shouted. "You called that helping? Thalia you're taking this too far! Hinata might end up dead if you keep doing this!"

"I'm not trying to muder her...well kind of," Thalia said. "I'm just trying to let you both see that you don't belong together."

"How would you know about that?" I questioned her. "You don't know what was the best for me! You don't know what's the best for yourself! Thalia, think what you're doing!"

"I am thinking of what I'm doing!" Thalia shouted. "I want to get rid of that bitch so I can have you all to myself!"

I scrowled. "Are you sure? It seems to me that when Luke dumped you, I think you wanted revenge on him. You asumed to yourself that you still love me, but you don't. You're trying to use me again to get back at Luke, so that way he'll know what he did wrong when he broke up with you. Am I correct?"

Thalia went silent. She looked at the cieling as if she was thinking about this. The look on her face cause her to have pain, but I didn't say anything. I only said what I think is true and I might be right. What if I'm wrong? What if Thalia does love me and still wanted to get rid of Hinata? What if I have to go back with Thalia to keep Hinata safe from her?

"You're wrong!" Thalia screamed. "You're wrong, you're wrong, you're wrong! Mark my words, Nico! I WILL GET RID OF THAT GIRL!"

_SLAP!_

"SHUT UP!" I screamed back at her.

Thalia was silent. I didn't care if I slap her across her face. I'm pissed off enough from her already. She's driving me crazy, and not in a good way. If I have to hear how many times she will try to get rid of Hinata, I will punch her instead! I don't care if Zeus is her father or not. She can't controlled who I fell in love with. I can only controll that and she knows it.

"If you hurt Hinata that will cause her near death, I swear that I _will never forgive you_!" I threatened her in a venumous tone.

Thalia went pale. She knew I was serious. Thalia gulped and move back away from me. I went up to one of her dummies and took out Hinata's picture from them. I stuff the pictures into my pocket. I slammed the doors and Annabeth and Percy looked at me.

"Don't asked." I said before they can ask questions.

They both nodded and went back to do their work. I went inside the elevator music, thinking of what I should do. I need to do something, but what? I already confronted Thalia and she won't stop hurting Hinata, until I go back with her. I know I'm not going to let that happen. If I do have to go back with Thalia it'll be Hinata's protection. I can protect her if I went out with Thalia again. I know I won't like it, but if this works, if Thalia stops tormenting Hinata, then she's safe.

I can't believe doing this, but I'm going to go out with Thalia again to keep Hinata safe. Even thoguh I love Hinata, I can't stand to see her in pain becaues of me. I knew it was a hard desission, but this is my only chance to keep the person I love safe from Thalia. Becaues of Thalia, I won't be able to be with Hinata forever. Tonight, I want to be alone with Hinata one last time and tell her how I feel about her. I'll explain to her everything and about my decision. Even if it pains her, but I know she'll understand. If she doesn't love me back, then that's okay, I'll still tell her about my decision. If she does love me, after I told her about my plan just to protect her, I'll give her a kiss on the lips. Then tomorrow morning, I'll tell Thalia that I will take her back.

Tears rolled down off of my cheeks. The pain for sadness and regret swelled up all over me. I knew this was a hard decision to make, but I have no choice. I have to protect Hinata and if I don't, Thalia might hurt her, or wrost, murder her.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	19. Chapter 19

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Hinata POV<p>

I was outside on the roof thinking about my conversation with Thalia at lunch. I was heart broken what I did to Nico. I bet he hates me already. I think I deservied it. I should have told him from the begining, but I was scared and fright of what was happening right in front of me. Why can't I do anything? Am I that usless? I can't even defend myself. I wanted to cry, but I have to be strong. I think I should hand over Nico to Thalia so that way I can pretend none of this ever happened. Deep inside, I wanted to hate him, but instead I'm in love with him. I knew this feeling was a good thing, but this feeling can also cause trouble too.

I sat up as I look at the bright silver moon. A warm gentle breeze came as it blew. I knew it was getting late and Mom would be getting worried. I don't want people to be worried about me. It's just too awful to bare. I want to be worried about them instead the other way around. I sighed to myself as if I was tired from all of this. I think I should tell Nico tonight what happened and explain everything. He might get mad, but at least I told him.

Suddenly, something warp around me. I gasped as I struggled. I thought I was being kidnapped or something. I panic as I kick the persons' knee. The person grunted and held me tighter against the persons' body.

"Can you stop squirming for a second?" asked a familiar voice. "I need to talk to you."

My eyes widened. "N-Nico?"

I turn my head. It _was _him. Why is he wraping around my waist as if he was my boyfriend? He shoudln't have scared me like that. I almost had a heart attack.

"Wh-What a-are y-you d-doing h-here?" I asked.

"I know what happened yesterday after school, Hinata," Nico replied. "I know what actually happened there."

I turn pale. "H-How...d-did y-you..."

"I was on the roof at the narrow passgae." Nico explained. "I was eating lunch there until you and Thalia came. I heard your little chat with her and everything. You should have told me about this, Hinata. I might be able to help you."

Tears started to stream out of my eyes. I knew I shoud have of told him the first place, but I was too afriad to say anything. I bet he doesn't want to see me again becaues I've been keeping this from him. The tears dropped onto his hands. Nico lifted his hands to my face and wipe the tears with his fingers. I blushed deep red as he wipe the salty water away from my face.

"I-I'm s-sorry!" I shouted horsely.

Then Nico rested his head on my shoulder. "You don't have to be sorry. You were just afirad that's all. You've never been in this kind of situation before."

"P-Please s-stop h-holding me l-like th-this," I begged. "If Th-Thalia f-finds out, sh-she'll be f-furious at m-me."

"I don't care about Thalia." Nico said. "I don't care about her at all."

"Th-Then wh-what do y-you care a-about?"

"Just you."

My eyes widened. "Wh-Why m-me? Wh-Why am I i-important to y-you?"

Unexpectedly, rain drops started to pour out of the night sky. The cold wet water dripped all over us as the rain drizzled. I shivered from Nico's grasp and the cold rain. I was uncomfortable of what Nico was doing. I don't see why I'm so important to him. I'm just his friend after all. Friends are important to each other. Is that what he meant? If it is, then does my love for him is a waste after all? Does he actually belong with Thalia instead of me? I don't to think like that, but I just can't help it.

"I need to tell you something." Nico said. "I've made a decision and I know it'll affect the both of us, but please. I know I'm doing the right thing to keep you safe from Thalia. I can't stand it if you get hurt. I know you always got hurt by other people making fun of you becaues of how you look, but that doesn't matter right now. You are the only person that matters to me and no one else."

"Wh-What a-are y-you t-talking a-about?" I asked.

Nico let go of my waist. He turn my body to face him. We were both soaking wet from the rain. He look deep into my amber eyes and gazed at them. His midnight eyes seem sad and hurt inside. Without warning, he embraced me. I gasped at Nico's actions. I tried to wiggled out of his hug, but he won't budge. I don't understand what he was doing. I don't understand what's happening right now. Why is he hugging me? What's wrong with him? What's going on? What's is his problem? How come it is like he is saying goodbye?

"Hinata, please tell me what you feel about me before I go," Nico said. "Please tell me."

"Wh-What?" I questioned him

"What is your feelings about me, Hinata?" Nico shouted. "What is your actual feelings?"

I sob some more. I wasn't sure if I could say it. Why is he asking me this kind of personal question? I know I love him, but does he know? Did Thalia told him? Is Nico tried of Thalia and wanted to know about the whole truth of what I feel about him? Or is he just desprate to know the whole truth? I don't know, but I think I should tell him.

"I...I...I lo-" I bgean to say

Before I can finish my sentence, out of nowhere, I heard footsteps coming this way. Nico let go of me. He was looking at something behind me. I turn my head and saw a girl with goth clothing and she was all soaking wet like Nico and I. She was very furious at Nico, but mostly at me. She glared at Nico and then to me. I terrified of fear overwhelmed me as I saw the girl. I knew she'll find out about this. There is no point hiding it.

"You stupid, fucken, slimy, bastard, bitch!" Thalia shouted at me furiously. "I told you to stay away form him!" Then Thalia put on her fingerless black gloves. "You're going to get it this time, girly! Nico is mine!"

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	20. Chapter 20

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>Nico POV<p>

"What are you doing here?" I snapped.

"I want you away from her!" Thalia pointed at Hinata.

Hinata turned pale and tried to hide behind me. She look very scared abouit Thalia right now. I felt useless. I don't know how to comfort her. I glared at Thalia. This is not what I plan. If I could try to get myself alone with Hinata and tell her what I feel, I'll be able to go back with Thalia so I can protect Hinata. I don't care if my decision was stupid or not. I can't let this happen.

"You can't force me, Thalia!" I shouted. "You can't make my decisions. Only I, myself can!"

Thalia's jaw tighten. She knew I was right. She can't force me to do everything. She glared at me as if she wanted to strangle my neck. I don't care about that, I just need to do something to keep things calm as possible. I can feel the rain pouring on us rapidly. If we stay outside a bit longer, all of us might catch a cold.

I sighed. "Thalia, look if you keep this up, soon enough you're going to cause a death here. I'm...I'm over you. I don't love you anymore! Can you understand that? Thalia, you're seriously going over board about this. Stop and think about what you're doing!"

"I know what I'm thinking!" Thalia shouted. "I'm thinking, that I should get rid of that whore in my own way!"

Before I could react of what she was going to do, Thalia ran at us. I shoved Hinata out of the way. I charged at Thalia. She was about to throw a fist at me, but I block it. Thalia gritted her teeth with fusteration. Since we used to date, we know all of our moves easily. This might be an equal match. Thalia threw a kick at me. I block it by using my leg. I look at Hinata to see if she was okay. She was fine, wet, but fine. I look at her as I pleading for her to run, but she just stand there frozen in fear.

"Hinata, run!" I shouted. "GO! RUN! HURRY RUN!"

Hinata didn't move. Her eyes were fixed on Thalia and I. Why hasn't she just move already? Why can't she just run? Why isn't she moving? She's supposed to run from danger, but she's not! Thalia threw another punch at me, but this time she got me. Her fist hit my face against my nose. I almost lost my balance, but I was about to regain it. Suddenly Thalia kicked me in the stomach. I fell backwards and landed on my back. The pain overwhelmed me.

"Nico!" Hinata cried.

Why can't she just run already? I thought. She needs to get out of here and get help. Percy knows how to handle this...I think, but then again Annabeth knows how to handle fights than Percy does. I was about to get up, but Thalia stomp her foot on me. I grunted with pain.

"You think you can protect her?" Thalia sneered. "Like with Bianca, you can't do anything!"

Now that hurt. I was trying to protect Bianca from joining the hunters, but she end up dead becaues of a prophecy and I became like this. That doesn't matter now. Bianca just wanted me to be safe and that was it. That's what she wanted.

"Shut up!" I shouted. "I can protect her, protect her from you!"

I got up on my feet. I was tempted to use my sword at her, but I can't becaues of Hinata. Even if she's either motral or demigod, I can't just pull out a swrod right in front of her. She'll think I'm a murderer. Which that won't be good. I grab Thalia by her shirt and threw a kick at Thalia's face, but then I saw some electristy on her finger tips. Before I can let go, she touch my skin.

I whince in pain as the electristy was over powering my body. I fell onto the ground again. I didn't see that coming. I thought I had her, but I didn't. Thalia started kicking me. She kicked me in the stomach, face, knees, and everywhere. I can feel my blood gushing all over me. I tried to take one look at Hinata while I was covering my face. She was shock in horror. She looked like she was about to cry. Hinata got up very slowly. She clenched her fists. I don't know what she's going to do, but I don't like it. She can get hurt. Thalia isn't that type of person you can mess around.

"Leave. Him. Alone!" Hinata shouted

My eyes widened. She didn't stuttered. This was actually the first time I didn't hear her stuttered. Thalia paid no attention to Hinata. She ran twards Thalia with full speed. Hinata raise her fist in order to strike, but Thalia turn around and block her. Thalia ounched Hinata in the stomach. Hinata burst in pain as she cried out.

Thalia smirked. "Your even weaker than I thought."

Without warning, Hinata punched Thalia in her face. My mouth fell open with shock. Hinata looks deadly serious. A line of blood poured out of Thalia's nose. Thalia wipe up the blood and raise a fist. Thalia glared at Hinata with full of anger. Hinata got up and moved serval steps away. Thalia walked twards Hinata quickly as she can. I tried to get up before anything happens to Hinata, but my body was weak with pain.

Thalia threw a punch at Hinata, but Hinata moved away. Thalia grabbed Hinata by the back of her shirt. She lfited her up at the end of the roof. I knew this wasn't good. If Thalia lets go of Hinata, then Hinata might die from that fall.

"Thalia stop please!" I begged. "Please stop before anyone gets hurt, or worst, death."

"I will release her," Thalia said. "If you get back together with me."

Before I can answer, Hinata kicked Thalia in the stomach. Thalia gasped in pain, but she didn't let go of Hinata. Instead, Thalia punched Hinata across her face. Hinata screamed as I saw the electrocution. The blinding light was so bright that it cause Thalia to let go of Hinata.

"No!" I shouted as I heard Hinata screamed.

Hinata's scream died out. I got up as I tried to ignored the pain. I pushed Thalia away to see if Hinata survive the fall. Thalia was frozen as if she had never meant to do that. I look down and saw Hinata was on the metal stairs outside of the apartments. She was laying down and wasn't moving. I jump off of the roof and landed on my feet next to her as I crouch down. Her eyes were closed and her breathing look very faint as if it was about to run out of oxygen. I check her pulse to see if she was alive or dead. I sighed with relieved that I was able to feel her pulse. At the corner of my eyes, I saw something mixing with the clear rain water. I touch the back of Hinata's head and looked at my palm. There I saw a red smear of blood.

I gasped as I shook my head. Thalia jumped next to me and saw the blood on my hand. A rage of anger over whelmed me. I got up and pushed Thalia onto the floor.

"Look what you done!" I shouted. "Look what you did to her."

"I-I'm sorry, I didn't mean to let her go." Thalia protested.

"Yes, you did!" I shouted angerily.

"I-I'm sorry." Thalia apologized.

I glared at her. "Yeah, right. Why should I believe what you said?"

Thalia look hurt, but I didn't care. The rainy clouds went around her and in a split second she was gone. I held Hinata into my arms. This is all my fault. I wish I could just go back in time and do something about this, but I can't. I'm such an idiot.

"I'm so sorry, Hinata." I whispered to her. "I'm so sorry."

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	21. Chapter 21

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Hinata POV<p>

I woke up and I found myself in a white room. The room looked like the ones from the hospital. As I got up, my head started to ache. I remember everything what had happened. I remember I fell off of the roof and hit my head very hard, Thalia let go of me. Somehow when Thalia touched me, I felt this kind of electric shock. I don't know why I felt that, but it does seems like it. I don't remember what happened after that, but I just hope Nico is alright and not too anger of what happened. The door knocked. I looked at the door wondering if that was the doctor or my mother.

The door opened and it was the doctor. The doctor was a woman with very light brown hair almost like blonde and her eyes were dark coffe brown. She looked at me with a smile. I gave her a small smiled back. She took out her stethoscope and cleaned bandages.

"How are you feeling?" She asked

"I fell fine, I guess." I replied. "What are you going to do to me?"

"I'm going to check your breathing and after that I'll give you clean bandages for you head." The doctor answered.

I nodded. "Um...o-okay. W-Where's m-my m-mother?"

"She's on her way. She's always visiting you everyday. Even that dark boy."

"How long was I was unconscious?"

"Three weeks."

I sighed as I bowed my head. I was unconscious for that long? I wonder what happened to Thalia and Nico. Did Nico went back with Thalia just to keep me safe or did he just didn't go back with her? The doctor examined my wiund and my heart. She smiled as if I was recovering very well.

"Your wound is healing greatly," she said. "You'll be able to leave her by the day before the end of April."

My eyes lit up. "That's w-wonderful! Th-Thank you."

The doctor gave me a nod and she left the room. I sighed as I slowly felt like myself again. Then I ntoice something at the corner of my eyes. I saw my violin. On my violin was the music sheets. I knew Mom wanted me to practice wheveer I wake up from my conscious, but I'll practice later. For now, I just want to relax. Suddenly, I heard the door knocked. I didn't know who it was, but I hope it was Mom or Nico.

"C-Come in." I called out.

The door opened. My eyes widen in fear. There I didn't see Mom or Nico, but someone else. Someone that almost cause my death. I gulped silently to myself, wondering why she's here.

"Wh-What are y-you d-doing h-here?" I asked nervously

Thalia looked at me. She looked guilty of what she had done. I wasn't sure if I should trust her or not. She almost killed me, even though I was trying to get out of her grip. What if...what if she just came here to finish her job? what if she still wants to kill me and be with Nico?

"I've came to apologized." Thalia finally said.

"Wh-Why?" I said in confusion.

"I had another talk with Nico," Thalia explained. "He was furious of what I did and I realized he was right about me all along. After I was dumped by a guy who I really loved named Luke, I guess I did tried to use Nico to get back at him, but I didn't realized it until now. I should have listen to Nico and knew he was in love with you instead of me. I felt so stupid and bitchy about it."

"Do you...r-really meant wh-what you s-said?" I questioned her.

Thalia nodded solemnly. "Every fucken word and I'm seriously sorry of what I did."

"I f-forgive you," I answered. "I f-forgive y-you of wh-what you've d-done."

Thalia looked at me as if I was saying the opposite. "Do you really mean it? I mean, I hurt you and told you all of those rude things about you!"

I nodded. "I'm a k-kind of p-person who will f-forgive anyone e-even those who t-tried to h-hurt me."

Thalia smiled. "Thank you."

For the first time, I actually see what Thalia really is. A kind person, who really just want someone to love her back. Then the door knocked and swing opened. There I saw my mother. She looked at Thalia and smiled. I thought Mom would be furious at her, but I guess Thalia had apologized to her too.

"I must be going," Thalia said. "Again, I am sorry about what happened."

As Thalia left my room, Mom gave me a hug. Tears strolled down off of her cheeks. I never knew she was this worried about me, since I was unconscious. I guess like all mothers, they worried about their children when they're in the hospital. I smiled softly and patted Mom's back to comfort her.

"I was so worried about you," Mom said. "I'm glad you're okay. I've brought your violin her weeks ago, in case, if you wake up, you'll be able to practice it."

"Th-Thanks Mom, but wh-where's N-Nico?" I asked. "I-I want to t-talk to h-him."

Mom's face darken. "He's packing."

I frowned. "Wh-What do y-you m-mean?"

"Didn't he tell you?" Mom asked

"T-Tell me wh-what?" I asked again in panic

"He's leaving at the end of April," Mom answered in a tone as she can. "It's the same time day of the violin competition."

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	22. Chapter 22

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>Hinata POV<p>

I felt like I want to cry. Why didn't he tell me? Why didn't he tell me he was leaving at the end of this month? Am I not that important of him? What's wrong with him? I bit the inside of my cheek to stop myself from crying, but I couldn't. I started to sob as if a knife had gone through me. Mom sighed and tried to comfort me, but I slowly pushed her away. I wanted to be alone. I can't stand to see someone watching my crying like a little baby.

"M-Mom, c-can y-you l-leave m-me a-alone?" I asked

Mom nodded. "Of course, sweetheart, Do you want anything to eat?"

I shrugged. "I'm n-not s-sure, a-actually."

Mom gave me a kiss on the head and left the room quietly. I hugged my legs as I heard the words repeatingly inside my head. I've felt like I've lost everything. This feeling of sadness and love is so painful. Why does it have to be this way? Why can't I just live in a normal life for once? I know I'm not normal, but I want to be, but I can't. I have to face this and go with it. The door began to knock. If it was Mom, giving me food, then I don't want any. I'm not even hungery, even though I've been asleep for a few weeks.

"I-I'm n-not h-hungry, M-Mom." I called out mumbling as the door knocked.

"You know I'm not your, mother right?" asked a familiar voice.

The door opened and there came in, Nico. I blushed feeling so embarressed. I quickly look down at the bed sheets. Nico chuckled as he pulled out a chair and sat next to me. I couldn't bare to look at him. I don't want to see his face. I pinch my hand to stop myself crying in front of him.

"Are you okay?" Nico asked. "You seem awfully quiet. Does your head still hurts? Do you need anything?"

I shook my head. I don't feel like talking to him.

"Then what is it?" Nico asked in confusion.

"Wh-Why didn't y-you t-tell m-me?" I asked

Nico looked at me and realized what I was saying. He sighed. "Your mother told you didn't she?"

I nodded.

"The reason I didn't tell you becaues I know it'll upset you." Nico replied.

"B-But, it'll u-upset me m-more, if y-you didn't t-tell m-me!" I cried out with pain.

Droplets of tears oured over my eyes. I hated when I cried. It make people think I'm weak, useless, and like a little baby. The tears dropped onto my hands as if rain has poured over all over me. I clenched my fists as I felt my heart break into a million of pieces.

"W-What t-time a-are y-you l-leaving?" I asked in a low voice.

"The same time when you're going to preform." Nico replied sadly.

"W-What?" I shouted

Nico nodded. "I know, and I really do want to see you preform, but I can't."

"Wh-What's so i-important about it th-then?" I questioned him

Nico rubbed his neck. "You see...my father wants me home...and go to a...camp..."

"C-Camp?"

"A camp where all of my cousins, nephews, nieces, aunts and uncles go."

"A f-family r-reunion?"

"Something like that, but it's a school too."

I narrow my eyes. "D-Do y-you h-have to g-go?"

Nico bowed his head. "Yes, I have to. It's my father's orders. I-I'm really sorry."

This time, I couldn't let it go. I sobbed really hard. I hate myself for doing this. I hate crying in front of him, but I can't help it. Being friends, getting to know him, and falling in love with him is this what I get? Is this what I desvered?

Nico put his hands over mine. I knew I was blushing so hard, but I can't stop myself from crying. He brushed off the tears off of my cheeks. It took him five minutes to wipe off the salty water droplets. He cupped my face without hesitation. My eyes widen. I don't know what's he's doing, but it looks like he wanted to tell me something. Before I can react to anything, he start to lean upward to me. I was lost into his eyes and I found myself leaning to him. I couldn't stop myself. I felt like I was being hypnotized. I wanted to stop myself, but I can't. My body has the mind of its' own.

Suddenly, we heard the door opened. Nico and I quickly broke apart. Our faces both flushed deep scarlet. I felt somewhat embarress about almost touching his lips. As the door fully opened wide enough, I saw my mother. She had a trey of food. When she saw us, she gave both of us a soft, but sad smile.

"I've got you some food, Hina." Mom said.

"U-Um...th-thanks, M-Mom." I muttered

"I think I should go," Nico said. "I have some packing to do."

"Y-Yeah." I agreed as my voice breaked. "B-Bye."

"Bye..."

Before Nico head out of the door, he gazed at me one more time. It's like this was the last time he'll be seeing me. I didn't want that. I haven't even told him how I feel. I want him to be with me just a few more seconds. I wanted to reach out, touch his hand, and tell him. Nico gave himself a small sigh and closed the door. Mom set the trey of food down and sat next to me.

"You told him what you knew, didn't you?" Mom guessed

I nodded. "M-Mom...w-when D-Dad l-left, d-did y-you c-cried?"

Mom's eyes soften and she embraced me. "Only when he was gone."

I wailed out, crying desprately. Fat wet tears over flow my eyes. I held on to Mom tightly as I can. Mom stroke my hair and tried everything she can to comfort me.

"There, there," Mom whispered to me. "Shhh, it's okay."

"I've lost my chance!" I cried. "I didn't even get to tell him!"

"Don't worry, you'll have your chance," Mom said. "I know it."

I didn't believe her. I won't get my chance. There's no way I can see Nico and preform the same time. He leaves exactly when I'm about to preform. I don't see how it's possible. Maybe it was supposed to happened. Maybe were not supposed to be together. Even if we were went to be together, I've lost my chance. There's no way I can get another chance now.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Plz Review!<strong>


	23. Chapter 23

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Hinata POV<p>

Today was the end of April and I was getting ready for my violin competition. Yesterday before the end of April, I was out of the hospital. I was glad to be out, except the amount of homework I have to do, but I know I'll catch up. I can be a fast learner sometimes. I hadn't seen Nico sinced we talk. He didn't came to see me when I was out of the hospital. It makes me sad not to see him.

"Hinata re you ready?" Mom called through the living room.

"A-Almost!" I called back.

I put on a soft sunset dress and macthing high heels. During I was in the hospital, Mom brought me these clothes. I knew I had a lot of nice dresses in the closet, but Mom wants this performance to be very memorable. Mom didn't tell me where the violin competition is, so I have to figure out myself when we get there. I went out of my room, closing the door behind me. Mom clasped her hands with delight as she saw me. I blushed a little feeling a bit embarressed. I knew I shouldn't, but I'm very nervous about preforming. I knew I practice a lot after I woke up and all, but I'm still nervous about this.

"You look so beautiful!" Mom exclaimed. "Your father would be proud. After all, music _is_ in your blood."

"R-Really?" I questioned my mother.

Mom nodded. "Of course, it is! Now, we must get going. We can't be late."

"W-Where is the v-violin competition at, M-Mom?" I asked.

"At your school of course!" Mom replied happily.

I raised an eyebrow. "H-Huh? I didn't see the papers on the bullintin boards."

"That's becaues the principal wanted to keep it as a surprised for the students whp attend the competition." Mom said with a gleeful smile.

"G-Great." I said in a glum voice

"Come on, we need to get into the car." Mom said as she pushed me out of the door with my violin in my hands.

As Mom locked our apartmen door, I saw black boxes with Nico's name on it. I narrow my eyes with depression. I don't want to see him leaving before I go. It'll be too painful. I walked quickly away from the sight of the moving boxes. Mom tried to catch up with my speed, but I was too fast for her to catch up. When we got to the car, I shut the door quickly. Mom went inside the car. She ajusted the view mirrows inside the car. As I look stright forward in the car, I thought I saw a dark shadow figure that looks like Nico, looking down at me. I turn around right away as I saw the figure, but nothing was there.

"Are you alright, Hinata?" Mom asked. "You seemed a little bit jumpy."

I nodded. "Y-Yeah, I-I'm a-alright..."

Mom turn on the car and began to drive. Maybe being nervous and sad about this makes me having weird imagination, I thought. I wasn't sure if that was it, but I swear I saw Nico there looking down at me. I wasn't sure if that was Nico, but I think it was his dark clothing, instead. I looked at the window to ingored Mom's humming. I want to remember the happy times I was with Nico. Somehow it's like the closer I get to something, the tougher is to see it. I want to grab a handful of courage in my heart and go on and survive another day.

"M-Mom, wh-when will D-Dad come back?" I asked. "Sh-shouldn't he kn-knew this is i-important?"

"He knows." Mom replied in sadden voice. "He's watching you in his sunny place."

"H-Huh?" I questioned her with confusion.

"You'll find out when the time is right," Mom said. "Anyway we're here."

I look at the window and was she was right. I got off of the car and carried my violin into the theater room back stage. Mom followed me as she talked to the tacher in charge of the competition. I look at the audience and saw it was a full house. My heart was filled with a nervous fright overwhelming my confidence. Mom touch my shoulder as if she was helping me with my stage fright. The teacher put me in line so I could be next to preform, but I knew I was the third one to preform. I just can't do this. I don't want to do this. This is just too much. I want to go home and see Nico one last time before he fully leaves forever.

As the comeptition started the first person in line began to go. I thought about Nico, while the person started to preform. I wonder if he has time to see me, but I know he can't becaues of the time he had to go. While I wasn't paying attention, I fiddle with my bow and looked outside of the windows across from the theater room. I could see the cherry tree there and it was blooming. This is actually the first time I was the cherry blossom in full bloom.

Then behind the cherry tree I was a dark figure. I squinted my eyes and knew right away that was Nico. He was looking stright at me with his soft brown eyes. Why is he doing here, I thought. He should be leaving right now. Did he have time to see me one last time? This might be my last chance to tell him how I feel. The person who was first finished his preformance and the person in front of me bgean to go onto the stage and began to play. I turn around and shoved some people out of my way. Everyone was confused of what I was doing, but I got to get out there.

"Hinata, what are you doing?" Mom asked. "Your performance is about to start soon."

"Th-That d-doesn't matter n-now!" I shouted. "I n-need t-to do s-something, I-I'll be right b-back."

Before Mom can yell at me to stop, I slammed the door. I raced down the hall puffing every last breath within me. I forgot to put my violin back at the theater room, but I didn't care. I knew he's here. I saw him at the tree. I thought he already left. I need to tell him! This might be my last chance or else I won't forgive myself for not telling him.

Finally I came out of the school and walked quickly up the hill. I drop my violin knewing I was right. It was Nico. He's here just standing there as if he was waiting for me to come and see him one last time. As I apporached him he looked at me and smiled. The petals of the bloom cherry blossoms fell around the hill.

"I-I th-thought you a-alreayd l-left." I said as I catch my breath.

Nico shook his head. "No, I'll be leaving in less than five minutes. I just wanted to see you one last time. You should get going back. You're going to be up very quickly."

"I-I...N-Nico a-about...I-I love you!" I cried out as tears streaming out. "I-I l-love you and I w-want to be with you. I-I want to h-hold your hand e-everyday and walking h-home t-together with those t-treasured m-memories. I wasn't sure how to express these words, but now I do. I-I'm very th-thankful for having ever m-met y-you and...and I-I just c-can't s-stand l-losing you-"

Before I can finished, Nico crashed his lips against mine as he cupped my cheeks. I gased at the sight of this. My mind was going into different direction of confusion. I stood there frozen as both of our faces turn deep crimson red. I knew this was my first kiss with Nico. The feeling of our lips touching feels nice like a bliss. It makes me realized he does have feelings for me and he feels the same way I feel about him. I closhed my eyes enjoying this moment. I clenched onto his shoulders as if I'll never let go.

Our lips parted away from each other. Nico puts his forehead against mine. I peered into those warm dark brown eyes. We both chuckled at each other knowing we have the same feelings for each other.

"Th-Thank you," I whispered to him.

"No, thank you, for telling me how you feel." Nico whispered back.

"B-But you s-still have to g-go." I said sadly.

"We'll see each other again." Nico said. "I know it."

"Y-You're really s-sure about th-that?" I asked.

"Positive." Nico assured me.

He let go of me, but his hands tremble as if he didn't want to let go.

"This is it." Nico said. "I'll be going now. I too, am very thankful for metting you. I love you, Hinata."

Nico placed his lips on top of mine again as I felt the tnesion of fireworks exlpoding around us. As his lips brushed off of mine. He turn his back to me and started to walk away. I sighed feeling sad, but happy the same time. I pick up my violin and began to play the song that I was supposed to repform. I started my violin and began to sing:

_The sakura are in bloom_  
><em>I've grown fond of this road hill<em>  
><em>Ah, this is farewell<em>

_Those days of tears and laughter_  
><em>As if it was only yesterday.<em>  
><em>This path now leads to the future<em>  
><em>At least that's what I think<em>

_The years bloomed and ended quickly_  
><em>You were totally happy about it<em>  
><em>I simply just smiled and said, 'I agree'<em>  
><em>It wasn't even that long ago and yet<em>  
><em>We can't go back to it<em>

_The feelings I couldn't even express in words_  
><em>How could I try to tell them to you honestly?<em>  
><em>I wanted to do so<em>  
><em>From the beginning till the end<em>  
><em>We walked the way home together<em>  
><em>Those treasured memories<em>

_I'll never forget them_  
><em>Sayonara Memories<em>

_Spring has come with its many other roads..._

_I've always hoped for a day we'll meet again_  
><em>'Sayonara,' I murmured softly<em>  
><em>The skies slowly changed into blue<em>  
><em>That's why I cried for a little bit<em>

_I even took a detour on purpose_  
><em>So just for a little longer<em>  
><em>I can be together with you...<em>  
><em>I also jokingly and said, 'Oops, my bad.'<em>  
><em>You laughed and your face was so radiant<em>  
><em>that I had to look away<em>

_The feelings I couldn't even express in words_  
><em>The simple walk we had I hold so dearly in my heart<em>  
><em>Do you remember it too?<em>  
><em>At that time?<em>

_You called out my name_  
><em>The two people walking home together under the night sky<em>  
><em>I'll never forget them<em>  
><em>Sayonara Memories<em>

_I'm very thankful for having ever met you_

_That was the very first time I saw the sakura in full bloom_  
><em>How long has it been since...<em>  
><em>Has everything changed?<em>

_Looking back, I suddenly remember saying_  
><em>This is the person I'll fall in love with<em>  
><em>I wonder why so?<em>  
><em>I really don't know<em>

_After that time each day made me very happy_  
><em>Yet at the same time<em>  
><em>It was also painful<em>

_Somehow I couldn't even say sorry_  
><em>That's why I, you, er,<em>  
><em>Wait, I'll say something<em>  
><em>But right now<em>  
><em>I still don't want to say goodbye<em>

_Being stuck as just a friend_  
><em>No way...I don't want that...<em>  
><em>I was going to say...<em>

_I..._  
><em>About you...<em>  
><em>I alway...<em>  
><em>Ever since the beginning...<em>

_I love you!_

_Ah, finally I've said it_

As I finished the song, Nico was gone. I smiled as tears rolled down. I knew I was sad about him leaving, but I was glad to meet him and telling him how I feel. I know one day, we'll meet again.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	24. Chapter 24

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>One year later...<p>

Hinata POV

I ran as fast as I can, puffing every last breath in my lungs. I tried to catch up with Grover, but for a weird creature, he's very fast. I look back to see if the scorpian lion was still behind us. I don't know what was going on. I never knew mythical creatures like Grover and the scorpian lion exists. I clunch my chest trying to breathe some more, but I can't.

"We're close!" Grover cried out.

"Where?" I asked

"There!" Grover replied as he pointed to a large pine tree.

I didn't know why the pine tree is the protection zone, but I guess I'll find out soon. I knew it has been a year since Nico left. After he left, I started to defend myself against bullies. I stop playing the violin for a while and started to do archery and hand to hand combat to defend myself just in case. I've stop stuttering...well kind of stop stuttering. During that time, my mother died in a car accident when she was walking to work. The driver lost control from his car and hit her. Mom and the driver both died on that day. After that, I had to move out of the apartment and stayed with my grandpa from my mother's side of the family, but luckly I still go to the same school.

Suddenly, I trip over a log and scrape my knee. The stinging pain took over my leg. The manicore, as Grover calls it, charged at with with his tail ready to strike. My locket began to glow. It was glowing ever since Nico left. I open my locket and out came a golden bow and a quiver of arrows. I gaped at the sight of the weapons. I never seen a golden bow and arrows before. I took the bow and strap the wuiver on my back. I drew an arrow out of the quiver and tried to get a good aim.

"Hinata, come on!" Grover shouted. "You don't have time to shoot an arrow!"

I ignored him. I don't have time to listen now! I focus on the aim carefully as possible. Then I let go of the arrow as it whoosh out of the golden bow. I gulped as the arrow went at the manicore with an abormal speed. The golden arrow hit the manicore on it's back. The beast raored with agony as it glares it's death cat-like eyes at me. I was about to get up, but the manicore leaped front in front of me. I got up onto my feet and tried to run. My knee ached in pain. It was still bleeding from the log that I trip over.

Suddenly, I felt a flash of pain before my eyes. I turn my head and saw the manicore's scorpian tail ripping my shoulder transforming it into a large gash. I put my hand over my wound as the pain overwhelmed my arm. My head was dizzy and my stomach was reacting to vomit. Somehow I couldn't run anymore. My legs feel numb and jelly-like. Grover tried to pull my arm to keep on running, but my speed kept on collapesing quickly.

As we got to the top of the hill. I fell onto my knees. I turn around and saw the manicore. The beast tried to claws it's way to here. I frown not understanding what happened. The manicore was in front of the pine tree, but he couldn't get in as if the pine tree was a force field.

"Oh gods, you're poisoned by the manicore!" Grover exclaimed.

"I realized that!" I shouted. "Can you heal my shoulder?"

I grip my bow as the pain went over to my side. My bow and quiver began to glow and shank into a very small size that can fit inside the locket. The bow and quiver went into my palm. I placed the tiny weapons into my locket. Now I undertsand why Dad wanted me to have this locket. This does explains everything. Dad _is_ a god, but a Greek god. He doesn't work at NASA. Did Mom lied to me? Or did she lied to protect me?

I breathe heavily as the poison seems to take over my body. I cough out some blood and fell onto the ground. My hearing felt like it was being plugged by cotton balls. Grover was shouting over the hill as if he was calling for help. Suddenly, I saw many shadows over me. I realized those were people crowding around me. I look up and saw two familiar faces: Percy and Annabeth. Suddenly, my hearing wasn't block anymore. I can hear people muttering around me. A few panic trying to see if they can do something to get rid of the poison. Why are Percy and Annabeth here? Are they half-bloods too? Does that means Nico is a half-blood? Out of nowhere, I heard horse hooves. I turn to the sound and saw a man with a horse body. A centaur?

"Percy go get Nico, now!" Annabeth said. "I think he'll be very interested to now about our new camper."

"Okay, Wisegirl!" Percy said and he dashed off down the hill.

* * *

><p>Nico POV<p>

I was laying down on my bunk, staring at the cieling. Everyone was out of their cabins becaues of the new camper. Suddenly, I jolted out of my bed. A soul was fading away, but not just any soul. Her soul! After I left, I made sure to watch over her by senceing her soul. How can her soul be fading? I look out of the window. Everyone was crowding around the new camper. Chiron was knelting down as if he was trying to heal the new half-blood. Could the new camper be her? I strom out of my cabin and saw Percy jogging to me.

"Nico...finally you're out of your cabin..." Percy said as his hands fell on his knees trying to catch his breath.

"It's her isn't it?" I asked.

Before Percy was about to say anything, I shouted. "Let me see her!"

Percy nodded and took me up of Half-Blood Hill. As we got there, I pushed everyone away. There I saw a girl with orange strawberry hair with amber eyes. Chrion and the Apollo kids were tending her wounded poisoned shoulder. My eyes widen. So she _is_ a half-blood after all. I fell onto my knees. She looked the same except she had grown more sunny and beautiful like her name. This took me back when she fell and I vowed to myself I won't let anything happened to her. I held her into my arms. Everyone was silent and murmmuring about this scene as if I never hugged a girl.

"Is she going to be alright?" I asked

"We're healing the poison as we can Nico." one of the Apollo kids said.

"Be pactient Nico." Chiron said. "Manicore poison takes a while to heal, but...we're not sure if she's going to make it."

I gritted my teeth. "Hinata!"

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	25. Chapter 25

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Nico POV<p>

"Nico?" said a sweet voice.

I look down. It was Hinata. She was smiling at me. Her smile didn't even change. She moved her amber eyes to see my face. She examined every inch to see if there was anything different or the same the last time we saw each other.

"You don't stuttered anymore?" I asked

"I still stuttered a little bit." Hinata replied in a quiet voice. "B-But I-I s-stuttered a-a l-lot w-when I-I'm a-around y-you."

She reached out and touch my cheek. I could see in her eyes she's a lot more confident than she was before. I guess after the day she confessed to me and when I kissed her, she must have gain more confident to do things on her own like dealing with bullies and everything.

"Y-You look the s-same." She said. "But y-you're a l-little bit more p-pale and your hair is d-darker than it was b-before. O-Over all y-you look more h-handsome."

"It's not working!" Will said in panic. "The nector and ambrosia isn't working!"

"Y-You need the actual flower of ambrosia, a fire flower, and a black gem flower," Hinata said. "After that you need to brew it into a potion."

Everyone looked at her. I did the same. How did she know all of that? This is like the first time she got her and she just know about those plants.

"How did you know about that?" Will asked.

"I...I don't know." Hinata confessed. "...A voice told me about it in my head."

No one look at Hinata as if she was crazy. It's actually normal for our godly parent to contact us in our heads. Nothing wrong with that. It's very normal if you're a demigod. If you're not a demigod, then that's bad. Chiron studdied Hinata seeing if he can find any symbol to prove who her godly parent is.

"Let me see your locket." Chiron said.

Hinata took off her locket with only one hand. She held it up for Chiron to see. All the Apollo kids drop their mouths. I did the same. Everyone else was speechless. There on her locket was a sun chariot riding along with the sun. Meaning that sumbol belongs to the sun god.

"You're the daughter of Apollo, the god of prophecy and healing." Chiron said.

"You mean she's our half sister?" All of Apollo kids shouted

"That's right!" said a cheerful voice.

In a very bright gold flash, there was a man with sandy blonde hair, wearing a orange tank top, blue jeans, converse shoes, and sunglasses. He was holding two plants: Ambrosia and fire flower. I raised an eyebrow. He got the ambrosia from Olympus and the fire flower from Hepheastsus, but where's the black gem flower?

"You!" Hinata shouted as she pointed to Apollo.

"That was the guy who came to your apartment before you went to our date?" I asked.

"You two went on a date?" One of the Aphrodite kids questioned me, which I think that voice belonged to Drew.

"Y-Yeah, that's him." Hinata answered to my question. "It was the same voice that spoke in my head."

Apollo knelt down and placed the two flowers in Hinata's hands. then Apollo looked at me with grave in his eyes. At first I thought he was being an over protective father, but I realized it's not that. It's becaues he thinks I might know where's the black gem flower is.

"You do know where the black gem flower is, don't you?" Apollo questioned. "It's in the Underworld isn't it? Have you seen it before?"

"I-I think so, but I'm not sure," I replied. "My father usually keep his Underworld medichine in his palace."

"Well, I suggested you should go right now," Apollo said. "Half of the poison is removed from her, but she still won't last long."

"What do you mean?" I cried.

"The half of the poison will fully kill her when the sun sets." Apollo answered. "If I were you, you need to confront your father about this. Isn't my daughter very important to you? Didn't you vow you'll never let any harm happened to you after your ex-girlfriend, my half-sister drop her off of the roof? If I were you, Di Angelo, you should keep track on her soul. She's not like your half-sister Hazel, who you can bring back from the dead. Thantos won't allow it. I wish you two good luck."

Apollo disppeared in a gold flash.

I clenched my fist and punched the ground with rage. I hate this! I can't heal Hinata by sun down. This is impossible. I'm going to fail this. If I can't save her, she'll die and I won't see her again. I haven't seen her for a year and now she's here, but a manicore just had to poison her! Does Apollo thinks I cannot save her? I shook my head. No, I could save her. She's the most important person in the world to me. I'm not going to let her die right in front of me. I just finally got reunited with her. I'm not going to let manicore poison in my way.

I got up and carried Hinata in my arms. Her faced turn red almost like the cake red velvet. Of course this was the second time I carried her like that. When she was unconscious from the fall, I carried her like that to the hospital. I would have told her, but I decide not to tell her until she found out on her own. I went over to the shadows at the pine tree. The shadows swarmed around us like bees. Hinata's eyes widen with amazement as if she had never seen my power before, which it is true.

"N-Nico, w-where exactly are w-we going?" Hinata asked nervously

"To the Underworld." I answered softly. "I need to get the black gem flower from my father's palace."

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	26. Chapter 26

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>Nico POV<p>

For some reason, Hinata didn't mind about shadow traveling. She actaully liked it, which I think it's odd for the daughter of Apollo. I mean all of the Apollo kids like light and everything bright, but this one is way different. I'm thinking Hinata might be a black sheep in the family, which is find for me. As we got to the Underworld, Hinata's eyes widen with amazement.

"It's not much here," I said. "but it is the Underworld and my home."

"I think it's brilliant." Hinata said

My face turned red. Okay she's the first girl who ever said the Underworld was brillant. I'm not sure if that's normal, but I've just got to go with it. Hinata can surprised me sometimes. I wonder what else she thinks is brillant...I think I should take her to a graveyard and see what she thinks. I laid Hinata down on a black bench. Hinata whinced as if the pain of the poison is coming to her. I've got to hurry, or else, all I'll be seeing is her corpes and spirit.

"Okay, I'll be going into the palace," I said. "Just stay here and _don't _eat or touch _anything_, becaues if you do, you'll stay in the Underworld forever."

Hinata nodded. "Don't worry, I won't do anything of that."

I held Hinata's hand as if it was the last time i'll be seeing her. If I don't make it back by sun down, I'm not sure what to do when she dies. Apollo thinks I can't save her on time, but he's wrong. I will save Hinata before sun down. I'm not loosing her again.

I went inside the dark palace hoping father wasn't too busy to help me. If father doesn't understand about this situation I have, I have no choice, but to either threaten him or just steal the flower. As I went inside the palace, father was having his Undeworld lunch. When he saw me, his expression was still the same as always.

"Ah, my son," Hades said. "What are you doing here in this fine home of ours?"

"Well, you see, I need something from you." I said

"What is it?" Hades asked in boredom.

"Um...can I have the black gem flower?" I asked. "I need it and it's very important."

"No." Hades answered straight away.

"Why not?" I shouted

"Becaues it's the last one." Hades said as if it was obvious

"But I need it! It's very impotant!" I protested.

"Then tell me already!" Hades snapped.

I narrow my eyes. I couldn't believe I'm going to explain this to him. "Do you remember the girl I was talking about?"

Hades nodded. "Ah yes, the girl that you fell in love with."

I sighed. "Yes and she's actually a demigod and she got hurt by manicore poison. I already got two flowers: Ambrosis and the fire flower. Now I need to black gem flower. Please, father I really need that flower to save her."

"Let's see..." Hades said hesitately. "No."

My mouth drop open. "What! You can't be serious, father! Have you ever want to save the woman you love?"

Hades's face darken. "Yes...your mother, but I did try to save her by trying to convince her to go to the Underworld with me. Like I told you, she didn't want that and look what ahppened now! She's dead! since the woman I love died, your woman will meet the same fate!"

"Father, that's not fair!" I shouted angrily.

"Life isn't fair!" Hades shouted back.

I couldn't believe this. My own father won't even help his own son. This is just not fair. Hinata is going to die and my father won't give a crap about it. I can't just stand here and let my father win this argument. If I can't talk to him about giving me that flower, then I have no choice, but to steal it from him. Even though I don't know how to steal stuff, but I could try. In the distance I could hear a fiant scream of pain. It was Hinata. This isn't good. It must be halfway 'till sundown. I might not make it on time.

"Fine," I grumble. "You win. Can I at least get something to eat?"

"As long as your stepmother doesn't see you here at the Underworld, be my guess." Hades replied.

"Okay..." I said as I slowly step back behind my father.

Hades went back eating his lunch. I went up to the kitchen door and open it. I closed the door, but I didn't went inside. Instead, I quixkly went to the other direction in the palace. I could sense, Hinata in pain by the poison. The poison is now affecting her really badly and I may not have much time left. I knew where Hades kept his medicine herbs and it's a good thing that I know where it is.

I ran as fast as I can to get to the palace's medical room. I know it may be weird for my father having a medical room in his home, but he does have one juts in case. You can't blame him. He didn't have a throne at Olympus and now he does.

When I finally got to the medical room, I open and door and went inside. I closed the door behind me and locked it. I turn on the lights and try to find the black gem flower. I had to pull out my sword and break every glass in my way. I don't care if my father hears it, I don't have time! Jars of medicine broke all over the flour and liquid was flooding the room. I don't care what happens, but I just don't want the girl I love to die. Then, I saw something black drop onto the floor. I look down slowly and saw it was a flower. It was a flower and it's petals were covered with black gems and so was the pollen. This is it! This is the flower!

I quickly took the flower and shoved it into my pocket. I grab myself a bowl, a wooden grinder, and necter, just in case if I need it, which I porbably will, since Hinata might know how to make the potion. I quickly shadow tavel out of the room and came to the garden where Hinata was lying down on the bench, moaning in pain.

I need to know if the sun is going down or not. I got out some black Underworld dusk from my pocket and toss it into the air. I held out my hand.

"Show me the outside world!" I command

The black dusk swirled around and in a few seconds later, it showed me the mortal world. My mouth drop. The sun was begining to set. I shook my head. No! This isn't happening! This must be a lie.

"D-Do...you...got the...f-flower?" Hinata asked in a almost fiant voice.

I nodded rapidly as I picked her up in my arms. "Yes, now we're just going back to camp, right this instant!"

Hinata open her mouth to say more, but I shadow travel right away before she can say anything else. I didn't have time to explain her why can't we do the potion here. I need to have my proof to see if the sun _is_ setting and if it is, then I might be too late!

We arrived to camp on Half-Blood Hill. Everyone was having their dinner at the Mess Hall. Even though, I am hunery, but I don't have time to get a snack. I look over at the firework beach and saw the sun. My eyes widen with shock. So it wasn't wrong.

The sun is setting and I only have ten seconds left.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review Plz!<strong>


	27. Chapter 27

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the chapter!**

* * *

><p>Nico POV<p>

"Hinata, please tell me what to do quick!" I cried

Hinata was screaming becaues of the poison. She was tossing and turning as if she was having a bad dream. This can't be happening, she can't die. Her head slowly turn to me and her eyes were half closed.

"G-Grind...the f-flowers together," Hinata said hesitatly. "Th-Then pour...n-necter on it and mix it...t-together."

"That's it?" I asked

Hinata merely nodded.

I gritted my teeth. This is so not my day. I really wish Apollo would just come, fix her, and then we'll go being happy with our lives, but hell no! He just want me to go through all of this crap and have ten seconds left just to save Hinata! Does my life always have to suck? Well, yes it sucks more already.

Hinata was screaming with agony. Her face was turning white almost like a ghost. I tried to grind the flowers as fast as I can, but I don't think I'll make it on time. Grinding a gem flower, is not that easy and sinc there's a time limit, it makes it harder than it is!

I look at the sun. I only have eight seconds left and I'm still trying to smash the flowers, including the gem flower becaues that flower is made of gems! This is driving me insane! I'm sweating out of my mind! I can't loose Hinata again, I just can't! Hinata was sceaming louder and louder. She was clenching onto the grass and picking it out with her fists. The poison must be killing her realy hard.

Five seconds. Only five seconds left. Sweat was drippping from the side of my face. I smash the flower gem harder and harder. The gem petals were broken into small rocks, but that wasn't enough. As I was smashing it, I saw the nearest rock in the corner of my eyes. I think a rock would be better than a grinder made of wood.

I placed the wooden grinder next to me and quickly grab the rock. I started smashing it, trying to make it turn into dusk. The rock was working! The little rock gems were turning into dusk like the other flowers. I might just make it on time. I look at the sun to see how much time I have left. My mind felt like it has left my body.

I only have three seconds left!

Hinata was screaming louder and louder than usual. Everoyne in the cmap was hearing her scream and coming over to us. I didn't have time to talk or to explain at all. I don't care if everyone comes, I just want to save her. Isn't that too much to asked? Can being a demigod be any easier?

All the flowers were finally turn into dusk. Now I just need to pur the necter into the bowl.

Two seconds left!

I pour in the necter and quickly clutch the wooden grinder and stir the flowers along with the godly drink. I stir as fast as I can and quickly as possible. The dusk flower dissolved into the necter and I don't have time to check if it's fully dissolved. I look at the sun one last time to see how much time I left. My eyes widen with fear.

NO!

One second left! I placed Hinata in my arms. Her eyes were almost closed, her skin was turning way pale, her skin was becoming cold as ice, colder than mine. I felt like I was going to cry, but I can't cry now. I did cry when I was a kid when Bianca died, but not now. I'm not going to cry becaues I have one second left.

It was like slow motion. At the same time I pour in the healing potion into Hinata's mouth as the sun setted.

Everything went quiet. It was dark and the whole camp became silent. No one was making a sound at all. Hinata wasn't moving. I touched her cheek and I shook my head. She can't be dead. She cannot die! She doesn't deserved to die! No! No!

"Hinata..." I whispered as I hugged her in my arms. "I'm sorry."

I failed. I failed. I lost her. I actually lost her this time. What have I done? Why did this happen? It should have been me instead of her! Then I felt someone placing two hand on my shoulders. I turn my head and saw it was Percy and Annabeth.

"Go away." I muttered

"Nico come on," Percy said sadly. "We should make a shroud for her and burry her."

"Go away." I repeated

"Nico-" Annabeth began to say

"GO AWAY!" I screamed at them. "LEAVE ME ALONE!"

I felt their hands off of my shoudler, but everoyne didn't leave me. I just wanted to be alon. I couldn't believe I lost someone I love again. I lost Bianca, but she was already reborn, which I know she's happy with her new life and body. Hinata on the other hand, just found out everything about herself. She found her answers and everything. She lost her mother when I was away. She was alone. This time I couldn't hold it.

I cried as the tears flowed out of my eyes. The tear drops landed on her cheeks as if she was crying as well. I'm such a stupid bastard. I failed and couldn't save her. What kind of person am I? I couldn't save her. She was the only girl that I love and no one else. I was the one who understand her and she understands me. I didn't want to leave her, but I guess I have no choice. I know she's at her judgement right now and I know I can vists her as a ghost, but I can't be with her forever. I might have to wait until I die to be with her, but I don't care. All I want is to kiss her one more time, but I didn't get to kiss her when I saw her. Instead she died in my arms.

I was going to place Hinata on the soft ground, but then something happen. She started coughing. I quickly place her on my lap as I saw her cough. Hinata cough a few times and her eyes slowly open as if she was being awake from her sleep. Everyone started murmuring around us. My heart was pounding as if a miracle just happen. Hinata turn her head slowly towards me as if she was seeing me for the first time.

"Nico?" Hinata said

"Hinata!" I cried

I embrace her as I heard her gasped in shock. I did save her after all. I did make it on time before the she died. I couldn't believe it. I'm still in shock, but I'm happy that she's alright and safe from harm. I guess it took the healing potion a while to heal all the poison and turn it into potien.

"Hey, Nico give her some air." said someone in the crowd, who I think it was Jason's voice.

Now I was startled by that. I let go of Hinata and she was actually gasping for air. My face turn crimson. I was crushing her. I couldn't help it, but she is alive after all.

"Sorry." I apologized.

Hinata cough. "It's...a-alright. I'm fine after all."

"She also needs some rest too." Chiron said. "Will, why not you take your new sister to your cabin and tell her about our lovely camp?"

"Sure thing, Chiron." Will said as he got out form the crowd and carried Hinata on his back. "Come on, sis, you have to meet out other siblings at our cabin."

As Will took Hinata to the golden cabin. I felt sad that she was away from me, but I still admit, I was glad to save her and it was so close that I almost lost her too. I don't want anything like that ever happen again to her. I don't want her to go through that again.

"Hey, Nico, we should get ready for Saturday." Percy said along with Leo, Frank, and Jason.

I frowned. "Ready for what?"

"Dude, did we tell you at the pass four weeks?" Leo questioned me excitedly. "The Dmeigod Prom, duh! You need to get ready and I still need to find songs."

Jason cross his arms. "You're the DJ and you still haven't pick a song, Leo?"

Leo smiled sheepishly. "I did...well only three..."

"That's it, we have to ask Will for some songs he should suggest." Jason said as he pulled Leo by his hair.

Percy chuckled. "Come on, man. You need to look good for your lady."

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Review plz!<strong>


	28. Chapter 28

**Killerninja123: Hope you like the story!**

* * *

><p>Nico POV<p>

I felt like I was going through hell. Percy was annoying me too much, so I kick him out, which it amuses me. Hinata was already healed by Saturday and Will won't let me see her. He gave me his death glares, which I have to admit, he improve his death glares well. I guess since, Hinata is the new member of the Apollo cabin, Will is being over protective, plus she's the fifth youngest in the cabin, which I think that makes sense.

Since, the Demigod Prom was coming up, I had to dress nice. I'm not usually a person that would dress up nice and charming, but it's for Hinata and I want to make this special for her, that I secretly admit. It was almost time for the big event and everyone was getting ready. I just wore a white collar shirt, with a black jacket from a tuxedo that I...''borrowed'', a black tie that has a skull on it (Don't ask!), black pants, a chain belt, and black soul shoes. This is seriously what I got. nothing else, while all the guys are wearing tux, and I'm just wearing a part of a tux.

I also wonder, what Hinata will be wearing. I know she'll be wearing a dress, but I want to know what kind of dress she's wearing and see if she'll look great in it. Thinking about this makes me nervous. I shouldn't be worry about this! I mean, I danced with Hinata on our date for crying out loud! Why am I so nervous? Is it because I hadn't seen her for a year?

Well that and I have to dance with her with everyone watching! In our date it was fine because we were alone and there were people that I don't know, but this is different! There are people that I know and they never seen me dancer with a girl before. I took a deep breath and inhale out as I try to relax myself. I can do this. I danced with Hinata before and I'm going to do that again. I want to become the man to make her happy and I _will_ be that man.

"Nico you'll be fine." Hazel assured to me. "You have nothing to worry about. It just a memorable dance. Just remember Hinata is with you. Besides she _is_ your girlfriend after all."

Okay, maybe Hazel does have a point. I mean, I did kissed Hinata before I left, so I guess that means since I kissed her she's my girlfriend, right? Or do I have to ask her to be my girlfriend? Either way it is, I did acted like her boyfriend before I left, so I guess technically I am her boyfriend.

The door began to knock. I sighed wondering who that will be. As I stroll over to the door and swing it open. I groan as if my life had gone worst than ever. There at the front door was Percy, Leo, Jason, and Frank. Percy was wearing a black tux with a sea blue tie (no surprise there), for Jason was the same thing, except his tie was purple. Leo was wearing his DJ clothes and he look like as if he was going to make trouble or bring trouble to us. Frank was wearing a normal tux, unlike everyone else; his tie was the same color.

"Hey, Hazel, your boyfriend is here." I grumbled.

Even though, Frank is my friend. He's dating my sister for god's sake! They're like three years apart from each other! Hazel walk pass me and Frank place his hand around her waist. I glared at me with my death glare. The other guys took a step back as they saw me being in my over protective mode.

"Do anything to her, I will kill you." I muttered to him.

"Hey, Nico what's on your hair?" Percy asked.

I frowned. "Huh? What?"

Hazel handed me a mirror in her purse. I look at my reflection and saw a white circle on the side of my bangs. My eyes widen as I was frowning. When did this happen? I never notice it before, but why now?

"Funny, Hinata has one too." Jason said. "Except hers' is black."

"Must be the side effects from the potion." I said.

"Then why do you have it then, huh?" Leo questioned me. "You didn't drink the potion."

"I actually don't know." I confessed.

"Let's just get going." Percy said. "The other girls will be here soon."

We agreed to Percy's suggestion. Frank and Hazel walk quickly to get to the Big House, which I think Frank would try to hide form me even though Hazel is with him. I still don't like that guy with my little sister. Even though we're the same age, I'm the older brother.

As we got to the Big House, everything was decorated in a almost high school atmosphere. While Frank and Hazel were dancing, the rest of the guys and I were waiting for the girls. My heart was pounding as if it was set for a time bomb. My hands were sweating and I had to wipe it off of my black pants. I never had been this nervous before. I wasn't nervous about our date…well kind of, but everyone I know watching me? I felt like I'm going to have a heart attack.

A few minutes later, the girls came. Annabeth was dressed in a sleeveless dress with a V-neck and wearing a blue flower on her hair. Piper was wearing a very dark purple dress that almost look like black with short sleeves and the dress only goes to her knees. She kind of look embarrassed to wear a dress. Finally, Hinata was the one who I caught my eyes on. She was wearing a warm sunset dress that goes to her ankles. Like Jason said, she had a black circle on the same place where my white circle is. She was wearing a black necklace with matching earrings. Her face was fully red and she looks nervous like ever before.

"H-Hi." Hinata greeted shyly.

"Hi." I greeted back. Now I'm having this uncomfortable feeling.

"We'll leave you two alone." Annabeth said. "Come on Percy."

"Why do we have to leave them alone?" Percy whined. "I wanted to see if Nico messes up."

"Annabeth you better take Percy somewhere else, before he ends up in the infirmary." I threaten.

Percy was about to say more to piss me off, but Annabeth sighed and pulls him by the ear and drags him away. Now I hope that gets in tape because he deserves it! Now there was this long pause around Hinata and me. I need to say something! I can't just stand here and have an awkward silent. What's wrong with me?

"You look great." I said.

Hinata blushed. "Th-Thank you."

"Do you want to dance?" I asked.

Hinata smiled and nodded.

I took her hand and lead her to the dance floor. Hinata placed her arms around my neck and I placed my arms around her waist. I saw everyone who I know dancing with the person they cared about. I also saw Leo having a great time being the DJ for the Prom. He was also putting a rock and roll song. He was also using his fire to put his whole hair in flames like the guy from Fantastic 4. I wonder if he'll light the sprinklers on fire because if he does that, everyone will be pissed at him and will kill him for ruining this event. Also it'll be funny to watch it in the internet.

Suddenly, the music changed into a slow song. I look over to Hinata's shoulder and saw all of my friends were with Leo! As they saw me, they waved at me for changing the song. I wanted to punch all of them until they end up in the Underworld!

"I-It's been a while since we danced." Hinata said shyly.

I nodded with agreement. "Yeah, it has been a while."

"Nico." Hinata said.

"Yes?" I asked

Then Hinata gave me a sad smile. "A-After you left…I-I was sad and wondering…if we're together, since you did kissed me."

I smiled. I always did wonder about that after I left. Even though, I didn't see her for a year, but I was afraid if I contact her, monsters might attack her through me. I didn't want her to get hurt by monsters because I didn't know she was a demigod until now. As we stop dancing, I reach for my pocket and got out a small black box. I went behind Hinata, still holding the box in front of her. I open the box and there appeared two necklaces. One was yin and the other was yang.

"I was planning to give this to you before I left." I explained. "But I didn't have enough time, so I kept it with me in case if I ever see you again. I wanted to ask you to be my girlfriend and tell you that I love you, but I guess kissing you on that day answers everything, doesn't it?"

"I-It d-d-did," Hinata stammered.

I held up the yang necklace and place it around Hinata's neck. Hinata's face gotten a lot more red and it went down to her neck. I attach the necklace to the other end. I took the yin necklace and clip it around my neck. I turn my head to see if my friends were still there with Leo and they were. Why can't they leave me alone? They're bugging into my love life! Without warning, I quickly threw the now empty jewelry box at them for pay back. All of them duck. I chuckled silently in my head. That's what they get for spying on Hinata and I.

"Th-Thank you." Hinata muttered as she turn around to face me.

Before I say anything else, she purse her lips onto mine. After a few minutes later, we broke apart. I was speechless as my face turns red as a tomato. I could hear my friends chuckling in the distance, which I'm now planning to do something bad to them after this event. Besides I was planning to kiss her, but she beat me to it. Don't guys usually make the moves, I thought. I place my forehead against Hinata's.

"Nico, you were right." Hinata said.

"Right about what?" I asked.

"We'll meet again." Hinata answered

I smiled softly.

I lean onto her to touch those precious lips of hers'. Feeling her lips was a bliss. The feeling of her with me was what I wanted. I knew we are opposites, but I undertsand her and she understands me. Even though I almost lost her twise, but I'm glad she's alive here with me. We're like the symbols of our necklaces: Yin and Yang. I'm yin, and Hinata's yang. We both represent balance like those symbols and the small black and white circles of yin and yang on our hairs: the black circle for yang and the white circle for yin. Like us, these black and white symbols belong together. As I slowly parted my lips from hers', I look into those beauitful amber eyes.

"I love you." I said.

"I love you too." Hinata said.

I held Hinata's hand into mine and gave her one more kiss. Being able to kiss her and being with her by my side, I knew we'll have a new begining together as a couple we were meant to be.

* * *

><p><strong>Killerninja123: Ahhh, beautiful ending, review plz!<strong>


	29. Chapter 29

**Author's note:**

**Hey, guys, I've decided to make a little short story sequal of Nico and Hinata. The title is called: Nico the Neko. Neko means cat in japanese in case if you don't know. Here's the summary:**

**Summary: **

**The end of summer camp party is coming up in one week and Nico is excited to spend him with his girlfriend, Hinata, but there is one little tiny furry problem. Nico is turned into a kitten becaues of a stupid prank cause by his annoying friends. The only way he can turn back to normal is to have Hinata to kiss him, but how can she kiss him since she's the one taking care of him?**


End file.
